The unfortunate
by Princesse Sarah
Summary: In order to spy on team Kakashi, Pein sends Deidara and Tobi to follow them... with the Aka-Iwa ninja dressed like a girl! How will Deidara cope with it? TobiDei Yaoi. Mention of rape. A little humor, but tough stuff too... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Pein sighed

Pein sighed.

His meeting with Deidara hadn't even started and he was already developing a migraine. He didn't know how to explain his plan to the bomber without ending up with a blown up office (plus, he was rather proud of how he had decorated it), but no matter how he turned it over, there was no way his idea was going to get the approval of the blond. The red head lamented how he should've thought of it _before_ changing the wallpaper. Ah well…

He heard a knock on the door and looked up. Konan had returned with Deidara and Tobi, both looking confused. They had finished all of their dedicated missions and had expected a short break; being attributed a new task so soon was rather unusual. Both ninja stood before him and bowed before taking a seat. Konan stood behind Pein. The latter took a deep breath before starting.

"Deidara. You are aware that Konohagakure takes you for dead." Deidara nodded. "I've been informed that team Kakashi, including Kyubi's receptacle, are about to leave the village in about a week. However, their destination remains unknown. The only certainty is that they'll have to stop at Oak village during their trip, as it is at the fork of all roads leading to other hidden villages."

Deidara nodded again. He had no idea where this conversation would end.

"I would like you and Tobi to spy on them during their stay at Oak village." Deidara nodded again. "Okay, Leader-sama."

"However, due to Kakashi's sharingan, all use of genjutsu would be futile. Simple disguise would be required."

"No problem", Deidara answered calmly. He had already been on those kinds of missions and had had occasions to build up his spying skills.

"But in order not to attract attention on your true identity, we figured out it would be better for you to… erm…" _Dear God, this is going to be tough… _

Deidara blinked. "Leader-sama, is there anything wrong?" Deidara asked anxiously. Pein waved his hand slowly, dismissively.

"Deidara. Here's your costume." He took out a deep purple kimono with a pale pink-lined flower design. Deidara stared blankly at it.

"Pardon?" His voice remained composed; Pein assumed he hadn't taken in the meaning of it all. He sighed again, wishing things wouldn't get too complicated.

"Deidara, it's not as bad as you think-" Deidara stood up so fast his chair had fallen in process.

"Of course it isn't. It's worth! You consider me as an incompetent, girlish ninja! How am I supposed to take that?" Deidara cried out. Tobi, who hadn't understood everything well, kept turning his head from Pein to Deidara, completely clueless.

"Deidara, we need you and Tobi to follow Team Kakashi without taking any risk for them to recognise you. If you're disguised as a woman-" Deidara's cheeks were turning a bright shade of crimson. Tobi gasped.

"So Deidara-sempai is not a lady already?" POW! The masked man was now sprawled on the floor, knocked out. Deidara's breathing had quickened.

"Out of question. No way. Absolutely not." Deidara added curtly. Pein got to his feet, now getting royally pissed off. He _was_ the Akatsuki leader, after all.

"Deidara. Go to the back room. Change. _Now._" He growled menacingly, thrusting the kimono in Deidara's hands. "Konan, go help him put it on." Konan followed Deidara wordlessly through a little door near Pein's bureau while the artist was muttering profanities under his breath. Pein's head dropped exhaustedly while he heard the blond changing with Konan to assist him.

"Okay Deidara, start stripping."

"Go away."

"Deidara, kimono's aren't easy to dress in, especially if you've never tried one before."

"_Go away._"

"C'mon, Deidara, pull off your trousers."

"No."

"My, aren't we shy today. Okay, just your shirt then."

"No!"

"I'll wave to see you half naked anyways in order to help you wear it, you now."

"Leave me alone!"

"Deidara, that's enough. If you don't stop acting like this, we'll never get it on."

"Fine for me."

"Deidara!"

After three aspirins and nearly half an hour later, Pein got to see Deidara smarting his new kimono and a sulky look on his face. The blond had let his long hair down, and Pein had to admit, his beauty was astounding. He coughed, careful not to say anything that may either hurt, or irritate, or both, the artist. _Talk about walking on thin ice… _

"Very well Deidara. Now we may pass to the second phase of your preparation." Unfortunately, Tobi chose this precise moment to wake up.

"Urgh… My heeaaad… Sempai, is that you? You suuuuuure are pretty." Pein's eyes widened. Tobi had said the "P" word. Deidara was eying him murderously.

"Deidara-" Pein started tiredly. Too late. The blond had already thrown himself onto the masked idiot and was proceeding into throttling him.

"Deidara, your kimono!" Conan squealed.

It took both Pein and Konan to "peel" Deidara off Tobi. Luckily, the kimono hadn't been damaged in process. Losing no time to explain, Pein took advantage of his proximity to catch Deidara by the throat and lay a seal upon it. Deidara started to scream in pain and surprise, but his voice was fading into silence. Pein released him, black markings slowly disappearing where his hand had laid. Deidara panted, unable to produce a single sound anymore. He panicked and grasped his neck. Pein helped him up, trying to sound as gentle as possible. The Aka-Iwa nin was already hyperventilating.

"Sorry Deidara, I had to use a freezing spell upon your vocal cords as an extra precaution. In case they recognise you from your voice…"

Deidara was still gasping in pain, as if something big was stuck into his throat. He tried to stand up, but fell back on the floor, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Tobi started to freak out.

"Seimpai! What's happening to you?" he squeaked. Konan kneeled beside Deidara, pushing him lightly back to the floor.

"Deidara, take it easy. Take deep breaths… There…" Deidara closed his eyes and tried to calm down. It took him a few minutes before his breathing was back to normal. Once he was alright again, Konan steered him back to his chair before resuming her place behind Pein. The pierced man entwined his fingers before him before picking off from where he'd left.

"Back to business. I will now point out some details of your new identity. Your name is Minako Tendo. You come from a little village close from Konoha, and your family specialises in pottery. You're coming to Oak village to sell home-made products with Tobi. Off you go." Pein and Deidara sighed heavily, as one. _Finally…_

Deidara stomped grouchily to the door, still wearing his kimono. Tobi trailed him wordlessly after bowing to Leader-sama and apologising for his Sempai's bad mood.

Deidara had reached the door when Pein called after him, just when he thought things couldn't get worse.

"One more thing, Deidara."

The artist turned back to eye him darkly. _What now?_ Pein took yet another deep breath. _Uh oh. Not good, not good, not good._

"Congratulations Deidara. You're now married to Tobi."

Deidara screamed inwardly.

A/N: first chapter! You asked for I, you have it (-;

Just a little thing, Minako is the real name of Sailor Venus in Sailor Moon. I chose her name for two reasons: Minako's similarity with Deidara (blond hair, blue eyes, usually cheerful personality) and the fact that she reminds me of one of my favourite cousins, Laila. Even though she's not interested in Naruto, I still dedicate this chapter to my "fuzzy bunny" (inside joke).


	2. Newlyweds

« Hey sugar, are you free tonight

« Hey sugar, are you free tonight? »

"Can I have your number, cutie?"

"Deidara, wanna prove that blonds _do_ have more fun?"

Deidara couldn't take it anymore. He'd already had enough taunting before, but now he'd been forced to wear his kimono daily (_to get used to it_, Leader insisted), his life had turned into a living hell. He didn't know what was worse: Kisame holding the door for him with a joyful "ladies first", Konan insisting on him training walking with high heals (_why_ would girls sink to such masochist habits?) or Hidan's obsession on cornering him each time he used the shower _to check if he was really a guy_.

He felt humiliated. He felt used. He felt mistreated.

Why did Leader and Itachi eye him weirdly before turning their heads away as soon as they made eye contact with him? Why did they blush around him? Why were they treating him differently from before? Deidara gave it a thought nearly a dozen times a day. _Maybe it's just me getting paranoiac…_

He wanted to wake them out of this trance they seemed to have stepped in. He started to feel scared. Childhood memories started to flood back, making him lose all self-esteem. He didn't want to be the object of their fantasies. He di-

"Sempaaaaaaaaaaiiiii!!" Deidara jumped. Even though he had gotten used to Tobi's knack of coming out of nowhere (loudly), he never was prepared for it. The retard had sneaked up on him to hug him from behind while he'd been busy brushing his hair, sitting on his bed, getting ready to sleep. He had let go of his brush in surprise and was slowly breathing back to normal when Tobi nuzzled his head onto his shoulder, sighing contently.

"Do you realize it, Sempai… we're _married_ now…Should we prepare a party and invite everybody we know?" Deidara turned brick red.

_Tobi, for the forty seventh time, we're only pretending we're married!_

"…I don't know for Itashi-san, like you don't get along…" Tobi had begun counting the guests on his fingers.

_It's just for the mission!_

"…but as he's always with Kisame and I kinda get along with him…" He had started his monologue.

Tobi, are you even listening- (of course he wasn't)

"I think we should have bridesmaids, maybe Konan-" The masked man was lost in preparations.

Tobi, shut up!

"And blue flowers, sky blue, of course, to go with your eyes-" He was now in his own little world.

_TOBI! _Deidara screamed at the top of his lungs (inwardly). He took a vase on a nearby table and flung it to the floor to attract his partner's attention. It was Tobi's time to jump. "What Sempai, would you prefer them pink?" he asked in confusion. Deidara slid out of his grip, pushing him angrily off his bed.

"Ow! What's wrong, Sempai?" Tobi had finally realised the artist was beside himself. He tried to reach back for him, only to have his hand swatted away. He frowned in concern behind his mask.

"Sempai, do you feel alright?" he asked in a little voice. Deidara was now trembling in rage. He caught a small chalkboard he had been given to communicate with other members and hastily wrote on it, breaking chalk in process. Once finished, he showed Tobi the board:

"_Leave the room. Go away. Leave me alone. Now."_ Tobi got up from the floor and headed for the door without protesting. When he was about to shut it close, he looked up at his sempai.

"_OUT!!"_ Deidara raged, throwing a pillow at him. Tobi closed the door just in time to hear a soft thump. Sadly, he decided their was no point intending to make his sempai change his mind when he was in that state. He slowly walked towards the living room. _I guess I'll have to sleep on the couch tonight._

He gathered a few cushions on the sofa and tried to make himself comfortable, wrapping himself into his Akatsuki coat. Zetsu entered the room fetch a book from the shelves in the corner. His black side looked smugly at Tobi.

"**Just married and already fighting**?" it asked, snickering, while the white side looked back at it reproachfully. Tobi shifted uncomfortably.

"I guess so, Zetsu-san." he answered miserably. White-san clucked it's tongue sympathetically.

"Don't let it get to you, Tobi. Good night."

"Good night, Zetsu-san".

Tobi curled up in his makeshift bed. Maybe Kisame-san was right. Maybe Deidara-sempai had his periods. He sure was in a crabby mood, like Kisame-san had said…

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Deidara twisted and turned into his sleep. He was lying naked, in a dark room. Nobody was there, but he still felt something… It turned him mad. Hands everywhere, touching… He wanted it to stop. He whimpered softly.

"St-stop… I don't want…n-no… no… make it… make it stop…" he stammered silently. He started moving more curtly, throwing his bed sheets on the floor in process.

"No… n-no… noooo… NO!" He sat up swiftly, his breathing ragged, his skin moist. He looked over the other bed beside his.

Tobi wasn't even there to comfort him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Deidara yawned. He had dark lines under his eyes, was crouching under the weight of his backpack and had hardly protested in any way during the whole journey to Oak village. But that was not what worried Tobi the most.

That morning, Deidara-sempai had written on his board that he was sorry Tobi had had to sleep in the living room. Tobi had nearly choked on his cornflakes at the sight of the message.

As using Deidara's clay birds would have been a give away, both Akatsuki members had to walk all the way to Oak village. At the third and last day of travelling, Deidara was panting for breath and hardly able to stand up straight. Tobi knew his Sempai had breathing problems, but being a proud (and foolishly stubborn) man (or mule), Deidara wouldn't accept any help from the masked man. Therefore, Tobi had to wait until the blond had fallen unconscious before carrying him. He had brief dilemma on whether he should carry him bride-like (and prepare his own funerals) or support him in manly way on his shoulder (and live one more day). He decided to give him a piggy-back ride, not realizing that he was digging his own grave.

Deidara slept until they arrived to their destination, near dusk. He woke up with a start, gasping silently once he'd realized he wasn't riding the pretty clay pony of his dream, but an orange-masked freak by the name of Tobi. He struggled off him, kicking every bit of Tobi he could reach in process. The poor sod squealed in pain and surprise, now dodging his Sempai's hits the best he could.

"Ow! De- I mean, Minako, ow! Dearest! Calm down! Ow! Ow!" His words of affection had for only effect to harden his Sempai's punch.

"She just-ow!- doesn't handle-ouch!- mollycoddling very well-ow!" Tobi pleasantly told the now crowding villagers.

Deidara finally started to tire himself from beating Tobi to a pulp. He gradually stopped, falling to his knees, exhausted. Tobi gasped and reached for him.

"How many times, Minako! I've told you not to wear yourself out like this! Look at you!" Tobi bragged reproachfully. Deidara was now breathing raggedly, his cheeks flushed. He felt too tired to have homicidal thoughts at the moment. He felt himself being lifted off the ground and moving. _Funny, I'm not even walking…_

Tobi focused so hard on finding an inn for Deidara and himself that he didn't realise he'd walked twice in front off a shabby looking hotel. When he stopped concentrating long enough to notice it, he looked down at his sleeping sempai.

"How about this one, Sempai? _The oak leaf_, sounds good, doesn't it?" Deidara snored in reply. Tobi smiled.

"I'll take that for a "yes", Sempai."

Tobi asked for a room for two ("with a single bed" he unnecessarily précised). He was pleasantly surprised by the room: it was quite elegant, bathed in sun light with pall blue walls and flowery pistachio curtains with matching bed sheets. He laid his still unconscious Sempai unto the bed, where he stirred quietly before waking up. Forgetting his inability to speak, Deidara mouthed the words "_where are we, un?_". Tobi used his sharingan to read on his lips.

"We're in an inn, Sempai.„ he answered promptly.

"_Oh. I think I need a shower, un…_" he carried on silently.

"Go on, Sempai. The bathroom's just over there."

"_Thank you._"

Only when hot water was pouring heavily against his aching head did Deidara realize that Tobi had interpreted correctly his thoughts without him saying a single word or writing down on his chalkboard. Deidara felt intrigued, and hurriedly finished his shower to express his puzzlement to his partner.

He stepped out of the bathroom in his (flowery) yukata, hair still wet and skin barely dried. Tobi was busy folding an origami swan and hadn't noticed Deidara coming in. The blond clicked his fingers to catch the other man's attention. Tobi put down his unachieved paper bird and turned to face him. Deidara tried to speak as he did before, lips moving without a single sound escaping them.

"_Tobi, how come you were able to read my lips so easily, without any preparation, un?_" he asked. Tobi shrugged.

"I don't know, Sempai. It's just something I can do naturally… Like a gift, you know." Deidara stared blankly at him. He had always asked himself how on earth Tobi had landed in Akatsuki when he barely even knew his multiplication tables and was a more of a danger to himself than the others. However, the fact he had "gifts" like these explained a lot, and Deidara now focused more on questions like "What more has Tobi got to hide?" rather than "What has Leader-Sama smoked the day he let Tobi in?"

Feeling to tired for supper, Deidara crept upon the bed and stretched lazily. He didn't bother changing out of his girlish yukata. It felt warm and comfy against his skin. He felt his eyelids getting heavier…heavier…heavi…zzzzzzzzz…

When Tobi was done with the shower, he came back wearing his night clothes (black boxers with a plain white t-shirt) and was greeted by a heavenly sight.

Deidara, now lying asleep spread-eagled upon the bed, had been too tired to slip under the covers. His hair was sprawled around his handsome face like golden threads of silk and his fuchsia yukata laid unfastened upon his chest, allowing Tobi a generous peek.

The black-haired man approached the blond as slowly as possible so as not to wake the beautiful creature lying before him. Tobi had read western story books during his spare time when he used to follow Zetsu-san around. One of them was held magnificent illustrations, and amongst them was a drawing of an angel, Tobi's favourite one of all. At the moment, his Sempai reminded him of said angel…

Deidara stirred towards Tobi's body warmth, sighing contently. The latter held his breath. His Sempai's head now rested on his covered chest. Tobi cautiously slid out of his shirt and pressed Deidara against his bare skin. Thrusting the sheets away, he rolled his partner to the other side of the bed and covered him properly. He'd started making himself comfy when he felt a small kick in the shins. _Oh no… Here we go again…_

Deidara started fidgeting. Small pants escaped him and his pale skin turned clammy. _Nightmares…_

Every single night, Deidara had to go through what Tobi considered a small torture session. Although he denied all of it, the sculptor couldn't hide from Tobi his tearful cries and pleas for help… Whenever Tobi wanted to talk about him, Deidara glared at him with a stony face and answered icily "It's none of your business, un."

Tobi didn't insist.

It usually took Deidara a few minutes to calm down from his horrific dreams. This time, however, he'd already been thrashing about for fifteen minutes, sobbing noiselessly. Tobi suspected it had something to do with dressing up like a girl; his nightmares had intensified ever since he'd started cross-dressing for his mission. Tobi didn't dare comfort him or wake him up; he knew Deidara was a proud man who-

Tobi sucked in a breath.

Deidara was now nestling his head in his partner's shoulder, taking deep breaths, relaxing completely against him. He had even wrapped a leg around Tobi's waist, holding him tighter… He had stopped panting. He had stopped crying.

Tobi remained immobile, torn between confusion and pleasure.

A.N.: in order to understand Deidara's nightmares better, please check out the beginning of the sixth chapter ("Flashback") of my other fanfic, "Going down to rising". Thank you.


	3. Between nightmares and reality

Deidara yawned

Deidara yawned. He felt strangely relaxed after this night's sleep. Usually, his numerous nightmares kept him from resting properly and ended up with a very grumpy Deidara ready to commit murder before his first coffee.

He buried his head further into his pillow-

Wait a second.

It took the blond a few moments to realise that he was not only sleeping in the same bed than Tobi, but furthermore curled up against him, squeezing him softly into his arms… God knows how that happened.

Steady, Deidara. Their must be a rational explication for this… There always is… Please let there be…

The artist was cut in his thoughts by a soft hand caressing his chest, sliding lower, lower still… Past his bellybutton… Over his hip bones… Slowly…

Oh no… Oh no no no no no no no n-

Deidara sucked in a breath. It was now_ Tobi _squeezing _him _tightly. More precisely a certain part of _him_ that was leaving _him_ completely out of order. He wanted it to stop…

Then again…

Deidara had been molested as a young child and usually avoided any type of physical contact. However, being held by Tobi was… _different…_ His grip on the blond was delicate, caring, protective… like Deidara was more to him than a simple tool used for his relief. It made him wonder…

What's going on now?

Maybe it was all about him dressed like a girl… them both sleeping in the same bed… Tobi still being asleep…

But what he's touching is far from girly…

He felt a warm breath against his ear.

"Tobi knows Deidara-sempai is awake… Tobi is acting like a bad boy… and Sempai did nothing to stop him… Does that mean Sempai enjoys bad boys?" Tobi whispered huskily. He lifted Deidara's head and gazed him intensely, his face unmasked, waiting for him to mouth his sentences silently. Deidara gulped.

There was something about Tobi's single eye that made him flinch.

A sharingan!

It took Tobi a few instants to understand his partner's shock. Having always hidden his face in the dark or behind a mask, he'd always kept this part of himself secret. Sighing, he prepared himself mentally to launch himself in necessary but oh-so-painful-for-his-ass explanations.

"Sempai… I belong to the Uchiha clan, right… However, I'm not like Itachi, you know I'm not. I admire you _and _your art." Deidara looked up from Tobi's chest, his lips quivering. He knew Tobi nearly adored him and his sculptures (his little imitation magenta Play Dough birdies were sufficient proofs), but hearing it straight from his mouth was something else.

_Tobi… un…_

Deidara closed the space between their lips, surprising Tobi and himself by his own daring. The Uchiha responded by dipping his tongue into the bomber's ajar mouth, holding his smooth cheeks in his hands. His Sempai's chest was rising and falling rapidly. He held him tighter still, wanting to feel the blonde's heartbeat against his skin.

Deidara realised his yukata had slipped off him and that Tobi's chest was bare. He felt the brunet's covered cock against his navel.

_Well, I might as well take care of that if we've already gone this far… _

He eased Tobi's boxers off, the latter finishing the job by kicking them away. Grinning broadly, Tobi grinded himself against his sempai, feeling Deidara's arousal at its purest form. The sculptor started to pant, which made the brunet regret his momentary speechlessness. He wanted to hear Deidara urging him to carry on, hear him sob in pleasure while uttering his name, producing incomprehensible sounds which beauty would bring him to his edge…

Tobi lifted his head as something warm and humid was sliding down his back. He remembered the little mouth his sempai had upon his palms and chuckled.

"Seems that you can use those little mouths for much more than sculpture, can't you, Sempai? Care to show me?" he teased. Deidara swatted him on the back of his head. Yes, even nude and hard like a rock, sempais will be sempais, which leads to a certain intolerance of cheek and acting like a bitch for the sake of it, because you can, un.

Trying hard not to laugh at his sempai's close to puerile attitude, Tobi nipped Deidara's neck lovingly, but the blond turned away from him, pouting. Tobi snorted at this. Really, the artist stubborn expression was so cute, with his big angry blue eyes vivid with determination. _He's too much…_

Deidara didn't understand. His partner should be trembling in fright in reaction to his death glare. Instead he was chortling dumbly, unaware of what dangers laid ahead. For yes, Deidara was the incarnation of manly strength, even though some ignorant fools (like Kisame or Itachi for example) thought he was more the incarnation of the human Barbie doll._ I don't even know why I bother with them, un…_

He absent-mindedly stroked Tobi's spine, still pondering on the world's misunderstanding of his _sophisticated manliness_. The brunet resumed his vigorous adoration of Deidara's body, now gently licking the stitched chest mouth. Deidara shivered. Inspired, Tobi sat back and loomed over his sempai. He lifted him carefully, holding him in the middle of his back, arching him up. Tobi stooped over Deidara's chest and started suckling his nipple. The artist's breathing quickened again, gaining in gusto as Tobi curved his body to access his lower parts. His partner licked his way down, stopping to roll his tongue inside Deidara's bellybutton, before carrying on, down, down, down,… _Oh God…_

Deidara bucked up as Tobi's mouth descended upon his aching erection. He gripped the towering man's shoulders, sinking his nails into his skin. Tobi was hauling the blonde's hips up, sucking and licking his partner's relevant portion. His heart fluttered as he heard the artist gasp because of him, blushing in lust, and it wasn't long before Tobi tasted something warm and slightly salty in his mouth.

"You taste delicious, Sempai…" he breathed out to a wary Deidara. He locked his lips with the other man's to prove his point. Deidara moaned silently inside him, tongue circling his and savoring his own seed…

Tobi brushed off a few golden strands of hair from Deidara's face, watching him hungrily. Deidara knew what would come next; he felt Tobi's hardness against his navel and sensed the lusty breaths upon his ear. A game of quid pro quo was going to start, and the artist was trapped, because he was going to have to deal with it despite himself. Now he only had to wait for the blow…

"Let me take you, Deidara…" the brunet whispered. Deidara surrendered. Tobi had taken care of him lovingly and it was normal he wanted something in return.

Maybe if I just laid back and waited for it to finish, it won't feel so bad.

Tobi kissed his lover passionately, their tongue duelling, a moan escaping him. The blond was completely helpless, eyelids drooping and lips parted, a pinkish blush gracing his features. Tobi brought his fingers to Deidara's mouth to let him suck them, something he did automatically. The unmasked man was a little quizzical at this, but carried on nevertheless. He brought his saliva coated fingers to Deidara's entrance and prepared him, scissoring them gently inside the other man's warmth. Deidara gasped. His nightmare had started.

There he was standing, in front of a forty year old man. He was looking upwards at this predatory gaze, full of perversion and selfishness. _But it's not this other man, it's Tobi._ The man pushed Deidara's little body to the floor, ignoring the squeal of pain escaping the young boy's mouth. _But I'm not seven anymore, and this is Tobi. Tobi wouldn't hurt me._ The older man pushed himself roughly into Deidara, not caring about the little blonde's sobs, each bestial thrust harder than the former. _Tobi isn't like that, he's tender, he's gentle he's… _Deidara was slammed down, a dirty hand gripping his neck, nearly chocking him on the spot. He tried to whimper, but his air capacity were now reduced, and no sound came out of his mouth. _No! It's Tobi! __Tobi!…_ Deidara came once again, and it wasn't long before a warm liquid filled his innards. A few seconds later, a heavy body collapsed on him, panting, skin glistening with sweat and cum.

Deidara waited until he heard Tobi breathing steadying before sliding back to his side of the bed. When the brunet started snoring, Deidara heaved his aching body into a standing position and walked noiselessly towards the bathroom. Once there he closed the door and let himself fall on his knees in front of the toilet. Holding the rim for support, he bent himself down and started vomiting into it, not caring to get his hair out of the way. He tried to straighten up but fell back and carried on spewing his guts. Nauseous, trembling and whimpering silently, Deidara curled into a ball on the cold ceramic floor. He didn't want to go back to bed.

Not right now.

Back inside the room, Tobi was staring up at the ceiling, horrified.

He had been woken up by the retching noises emitted by his Sempai, which had aroused his guilt. Tobi had acted extremely selfishly with him, not caring if his partner wasn't ready for a sexual relationship. He knew Deidara needed to be comforted, and privileged slow approach rather than the hasty type. Tobi had felt him tense his whole body as he had entered him and was sure Deidara had bad memories related to sex, as he had reacted pretty well to the cuddling…

"What kind of monster am I?" he uttered to himself.

True, Deidara had done nothing to stop Tobi, but then again, did he have a choice? It was only a proof of how much he cared for Tobi to have let him pleasured himself at his expenses. _But I didn't want to have to make you suffer, Sempai…_

He wondered whether he should join Deidara and excuse himself for being too hasty, or just stay in bed and leave the blond alone for a while... He knew that his lover would be in quite an unstable mood for the moment and needed a little time to put his thoughts back in order, but then again... Tobi's heart broke a little more with each weep he heard from the wreck he had turned his Sempai into. Going in there and see him cry would crush what little pride Deidara had left. _How I'd love to take you in my arms, Sempai, without making things worse... I'm sorry, Sempai._

Suddenly, Tobi heard Deidara falling on the floor, and rushed to the bathroom immediately.

The artist had obviously tried to stand up, but had proved to be too weak to do so. There he laid, half conscious on the floor, reeking of sick, and on top of all, naked. Tobi quickly lifted him up and brought him to the sink, where he made him drink fresh water and spit it back, just to get rid of the disgusting taste he knew was lingering in his Sempai's mouth. He then half carried him to the tub and started to fill it up with warm water, forcing Deidara sit up to avoid him from hitting his head on the edge. The blond had the energy of a ragdoll and fell limply against the brunet's chest. When it became evident that he wouldn't be able to bathe himself, Tobi sighed and made to enter the tub too, stopping just in mid-movement just before he'd raised his second leg inside.

Was this taking advantage of the situation?

Deidara-sempai had just been sick and needed to wash up, at least to be ready to start the day (especially this precise day when the Konoha nins would be arriving). However, he wasn't able to do so by himself right now. Therefore, he needed Tobi's help.

_If it's my duty to help Sempai, then why is it making me feel so... wrong?_

Lost in thought, Tobi hadn't even noticed a mouthed palm no resting upon his arm. Deidara knocked his other hand against the tub to catch Tobi's attention. Surprised by the fact that his Sempai was now awake, the brunet blushed and started muttering words of excuse before leaving.

He felt Deidara's grasp on him tighten and looked down at his sky blue eyes. The blond mouthed a silent plea.

_Tobi, please stay. I need to know you're here._

Tobi blinked and sat into the bathtub, facing Deidara.

_Come behind me. I want you to wash my hair._

Tobi obeyed (because he was a good boy after all) and poured a large amount of shampoo in his palm before starting to massage his sempai's formerly drenched hair with it. Deidara sighed contently and fell back upon Tobi's chest. Water now reaching their waists, both ninjas relaxed completely and let their worries drain away in the comforting warmth. Finished with his partner's hair, Tobi started scrubbing him delicately with his bare hands. Deidara rested his head upon the brunet's shoulder. _This isn't some other man. This is Tobi, and I know it._

Maybe Tobi was right.

Maybe this was taking advantage of the situation.

But if it made Deidara-sempai feel happy, then nothing else mattered.

A/N: for those of you who feel a little confused about the part between the little stars (...), Deidara is just having bad memories flowing back and remembers the times when he'd been abused. He loves Tobi, but is just losing track of what's happening, because he doesn't handle sex well after his previous experiences...


	4. A lady's experience

Deidara turned his gaze away from the disgusting sight before them, feeling slightly sick.

He and Tobi had shown up in the same ramen restaurant than the damned Leaf people they were supposed to spy only to witness the biju gorging himself, while his team mates, the Kakashi and Sakura, glared at him. The artist had thought that he would at least stop at his second bowl, but lost all hope when the cooks started preparing his fifth. _Does he have a black hole in his stomach or something, un?_

Meanwhile, Tobi was trying to comfort his sempai the best he could, blocking out the sounds of the feasting beast with his monologue.

"Don't worry, Se-, I mean, Minako, I'm sure he'll be done soon, okay, not, but he's bound to stop… Someday … Dear, you look a little pale and you've hardly touched your food. Are you sure you're okay?" Tobi babbled on and on. Deidara had gotten used by now to being called pet names and therefore didn't plot on murdering his partner, instead repeating inwardly _"it's for the mission, the mission, the mission…" _

After half an hour of close to indecent gobbling, ending up with the pig passing under the name of Naruto Uzumaki burping richly, Deidara's skin had turned a delicate shade of green. Gazing up at the couple, the copy-nin stood up and walked towards them. After a brief moment of inward panic (during which they'd managed to keep a cool façade), both of them were amazed to find the grey haired man bowing before them.

"Please excuse my pupil's manners. I'm sorry he spoilt your meal, madam". Deidara didn't know what to say, before remembering Leader-sama had spared him the trouble.

"Oh, it's all right, sir," Tobi piped up, "Minako and I weren't bothered the slightest." Deidara glowered at him. Oh, sure, he'd been about to pierce his eyes with his chopsticks just to avoid looking at the boy, but apart that he didn't mind.

"What is there to be sorry for, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, completely clueless, meat and noodles all over his clothes. Sakura smacked him hard in the head. "Naruto! Have you got no shame?" Kakashi ignored his students' bickering and gazed piercingly at Deidara, who was becoming gradually more nervous. Tobi stepped in front of his partner and quickly guided Kakashi away to a dark corner behind the restaurant. Kakashi freed himself from the masked man strong grip and drew out a kunai. "What is the meaning of this?!" he exclaimed. Tobi put his finger over his covered mouth.

"Shhh… She might hear us…" he whispered harshly. "I just saved you a great deal of trouble, Kakashi-san. You were about to talk about Deidara in front of Minako." Kakashi blinked.

"How do you know-" Tobi interrupted him: "Who doesn't know Kakashi Hatake, the copy nin? Now, I know you got rid of Deidara- I have my own sources of information- but Minako doesn't. As a matter of fact, she hasn't heard of him since he joined Akatsuki… He was her older brother, you see."

Kakashi stood there, gob smacked.

"You understand what might have happened if I'd let you carry on in front of my Minako. She would've burst into tears, poor thing. She loved her brother with all her heart." Tobi sighed. Kakashi looked embarrassed.

"Does she know about his… " Strangely, the Konoha-nin found himself unable to carry on. Tobi shook his head in mock sorrow.

"I'm afraid she'd let herself die if she ever heard about it." He said sadly. "Well, better get back and join the others." Kakashi nodded.

Both men silently walked back to the restaurant, where Naruto was still hissing stuff in Sakura's ear about how this "woman" was the replica of Deidara, not bothering to keep his voice low enough for "her" not to hear him.

"Naruto, don't point at the lady, it's rude, and let me go, you dumbass, I can hear you!" the medical kunoishi said through gritted teeth, now getting seriously pissed off. Deidara stood there in horror. Had he been forced in a dress, hexed by Leader to keep his silence, and sent to a spying mission only to keep an eye on _this_? _An untalented kid only good at using raw strength and eating ramen like if his life depended on it, un! _He inwardly swore he'd make Leader pay for humiliating in such a sick way, it was a conspiracy against him, he just knew it!_ I'm sure Itachi has something to do with it too, I'm sure he's secretly jealous of my art, un, and still mad at me for blowing his rare Limoges china teacups up._

Surprisingly enough, Kakashi ushered his students away, stil excusing himself before Deidara about ruining his meal. The artist raised his eyebrows and turned towards Tobi in surprise. The brunet waited until the Konoha ninjas were out of earshot before laughing out loud and telling his confused the story he'd just made up for Kakashi. Deidara listened in amazement.

"_That was… very clever of you, Tobi… Un"_ the artist mouthed out. Tobi seemed to shine in proud for being complimented by his Sempai.

Both Akatsuki members decided to get on with renting a small stand to sell Deidara's pottery (they were supposed to be innocent artists, after all). After choosing a stall in front of the inn where the Konoha-nins were, Deidara left the negotiations to Tobi and went off for a stroll. Walking around town, admiring the few frescoes painted on crumbling walls, he didn't notice two young lads following him discreetly. Reaching a dead end, Deidara turned to walk back to the stall, but bumped into the grinning youths.

"Lost, ain't you, lady?" the first one asked. He was wearing filthy, yellowing jeans and a ripped (supposedly white) shirt with several silver chains dangling from his wrists and neck, while his friend was sporting camouflage designed pants, army boots and a huge carp tattoo upon his bare chest. Both gazed in a predatory way at Deidara, who was starting to feel uncomfortable. He tried to walk quickly past them, but the rascals only framed him, shoving him against the wall. Deidara cursed Leader for forbidding him to carry kunais, shuriken, or clay on him ("It would look suspicious"); he wasn't all that bad at fighting, but in this case he had to avoid close combat by any means, as it would end up as a giveaway. _Damn, what next, un? _

The second boy pinned his shoulders to the rough brick wall and tried to strip Deidara's kimono off, but the blond took profit of his closeness to hit him in the "holy place". Howling in pain, the tattooed git fell in the dirt, leaving the artist an escape rope. However, the other took out a kunai and slashed Deidara's shoulder as he ran past him and caught him by his sleeve.

"Going somewhere, sunshine?" he said softly from behind Deidara, slipping his hands under the silky fabric of his clothes. Panic rising, the Aka-Iwa nin thought his possibilities through: either fight back, be discovered by Kakashi afterwards and end up slaughtered without the possibility to fight back with his clay, or let those two bits of filth rape him. He was still lost in his dilemma when-

"GET YOUR SLIMY HANDS OFF HER!"

Tobi, who was panting and evidently had ran all the way from the stall 'till here, was glaring at the man holding his lover. His eyes dropped upon Deidara's bleeding shoulder and he began trembling in rage. The aggressor shrank behind his victim cowardly, and started to stutter fretfully.

"No! It's n-not what y-you think… She started it! She… she…"

Not leaving his opponent time to explain or escape, he hurled himself upon him and started punching him with all his might, beating him to a pulp under his sempai's awed eyes.

Tobi left behind an unconscious scalawag (he hadn't bothered with the second one thanks to his sempai), half covered in bruises, and returned to the hotel with his supposed wife. They'd start their spying later in the afternoon, but for the moment Deidara needed some peace to recover from his shock. He hadn't tried to communicate with Tobi on the way back and was resting limply against the taller man's shoulder. When they finally arrived in their room, the blond fell upon their bed, waiting for Tobi to tend to his injury.

The masked man took out alcohol, cotton and bandages and brought it all by Deidara's side. He carefully pulled off the kimono from Deidara and turned him on his stomach. He clucked his tongue disapprovingly.

"That bastard didn't miss you, Sempai" he said, tracing the mildly deep cut with his finger. Deidara winced in pain. Tobi hastily took his finger off and cleaned up the wound before bandaging it. He was relieved when he heard a content sigh coming from his lover, who patted him on the arm in gratefulness. _Thank you, Tobi, un…_

"Was Tobi a good boy, Sempai?" Deidara nodded, his expression serene and eyelids drooping.

"Can Tobi ask something from as a reward for being a good boy?" the brunet asked shyly. Deidara frowned; Tobi had never asked anything in return for his behavior. _What is it he wants, un?_

Deidara nodded again, curiosity getting the better of him. Tobi nearly squealed in joy. "Tobi will feed Sempai!" Deidara blanched.

_I'm not a doll or an infant you have to feed, Tobi. And besides, I'm not hungry._

However, Tobi had already taken out a little bowl containing miso soup and started heating it up a little using his katon jutsu. It seemed like nothing could get rid of his next to ecstatic mood once he had started. Deidara sighed and surrendered. Whatever, un…

Tobi sat besides his Sempai and held a small spoon in front of his mouth, blowing slowly (his mask off) before presenting it to his Sempai.

"C'mon Sempai! One spoonful for Leadeeeer…" Deidara kept his mouth clamped shut. Tobi gave it another try.

"Okay then… One spoonful for Itachiiiii…" The blond was now giving Tobi his best death glare (behold the power of Deidara's absolutely unwanted cuteness) and still hadn't opened up.

"Still not? Okay, one spoonful for Tobiii…" Deidara felt his heart sink to his toes. That was the only thing he could never refuse despite how humiliating it might be.

He opened his mouth and swallowed the spoonful. Tobi felt the warmth of happiness filling him up. Sempai would do it for me and only for me…

And so they carried on, with an euphoric Tobi and a seemingly disgruntled Deidara, who wouldn't confess for all the explosive clay in the world that he secretly enjoyed having his partner fussing about him, even if it ment putting up with the extremely childish games of his.


	5. Going up to go down

A few days had passed since the Akatsuki's infiltration in Oak village. Deidara smiled as yet another costumer expressed his admiration of the artist's sculptures. It disappointed him a lot not being able to blow the little figurines up, but he couldn't help feeling proud because of how his creations were about to lighten people's lives up. It was strange, really, being touched by the happiness you could bring when you're an S-ranked criminal, and it made Deidara muse. _Maybe it only means I'm not a selfish bastard after all, un._

At Deidara's side, Tobi was busy explaining to curious passer-by the origins of super-flat art, and how his "wife's" art craft remained unique in this milieu. This distraction gave Deidara time to take a few pictures of the comings and goings of team Kakashi with his scope without being noticed. So far he'd managed to take a snap of a document they had bought in the village (which, after being enlarged, proved to be a map of the eastern side of Fire country, with several small towns circled).

The small team stopped by the couple's stand later in the evening to have a bit of a chat. Kakashi seemed to want to have an excuse to leave the two brats he had to stand from morning 'till night, and frankly Deidara understood him. The girl didn't seem very annoying, but she had a knack of expressing her own irritation in a very irritating way, kind of like she was trying to insult you without seeming to do so.

"Yeah Naruto, you've got to focus on your team work, it's the only chance you've got to manage to find someone who'll point out stuff for you... Kakashi-sensei, it's alright, if we hadn't figured out you had no punctuality by now, we'd all be called Naruto..." _Arrogant midget, who does she think she is, un?_

Of course, the boy wasn't much better... Always bragging about how he'd take over Akatsuki single-handed to find his friend Sasuke... At least this permitted to find out what their aim was. _Stupid ignorant novice, that's what you get when you don't know when to keep your mouth shut._

So, all in all, the mission wasn't such a waste of time. Tobi tried to milk out the last scraps of information he could get from Kakashi without sounding too suspicious.

"So, how long are you staying among us?" he asked conversationally.

"We're leaving tomorrow" the copy-nin answered.

"We're going to stay a bit longer, perhaps a week or two before leaving, you know, just to end our honeymoon and sell the rest of our stock" Tobi said merrily, taking Deidara in a half hug, his hand resting upon his waist. The blond blushed slightly; he wasn't used to showing signs of affection so openly, but let Tobi play his part anyway. It seems that the brunet had some kind of charisma that made people around him let their guard down a bit. Little did they know...

"Will we get to see you by then?" he carried on. Kakashi shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. We'll be gone for at least a month..." Tobi groaned.

"It's such a pitty... Ah well... I guess we'll maybe get to see you next year, if you plan on coming to the spring art fare!"

And with those last words, the couple packed up the rest of their merchandise before heading to their hotel.

Once in their room, Deidara started to take his kimono off, before stopping abruptly. Tobi looked up from the bag of unsold goods he had been wrapping up in brown paper, slightly worried.

"Anything wrong, Sempai?" he asked anxiously. Deidara locked his pale blue eyes with his partner's. Tobi could see them gleaming strangely, but didn't understand why. The blond signalled Tobi to approach with a hand gesture, and Tobi obliged. He then sat on the edge of their bed and lied down with a sigh, his eyes never leaving Tobi's face. The brunet took his mask off a put it on his bedside table and loomed over his lover, watching his beautiful face tenderly. Deidara slid a hand over his lilac kimono, speaking wordlessly.

_I want you to take it off. _

Tobi sucked in a breath. He hadn't tried out anything with his sempai since the fiasco that was their first time. He didn't know if his love, or even himself, were ready for it. But just then Deidara cupped his hands around his disciple's face and drew it down for him to kiss him languidly. Tobi moaned inside his sempai's mouth, his tongue rolling and tasting the sweetness surrounding it. Slowly, he untied the silk ribbons one by one before slipping the whole kimono down, while Deidara unbuttoned his shirt. They let go off each other only to take a breath while getting rid of the offending clothes, Deidara now taking care of Tobi's trousers. He smiled at the bulge forming behind his partner's zipper, convincing himself that he was now strong and enough to take care of this _growing problem_ himself without freaking out. He caught Tobi's waist with his legs in an iron grip, rubbing his groin slowly against him. Tobi remained on all fours above him, spreading his sempai's arms across the bed and bending down to nip his neck. He then licked his way down to Deidara's nipples, suckling them carefully until both were erected, before coming back up and kissing passionately the man he cared for above all. He handled Deidara preciously, rubbing small circles upon his stomach to warm him up, before lifting the blonde's legs one at a time over his shoulders. He brought his fingers to Deidara's rosy lips for him to suck them, something the artist did eagerly. Once they were coated with saliva, he inserted one, then two, and finally three digits within the warmth of his lover, relaxing him. At first hearing small gasps of pain coming from the other man made him nervous, even though there was nothing abnormal about it. Tobi realised, after retrieving his fingers, that there was something he had to ask his sempai before carrying on.

He lowered his head over Deidara's until there was barely an inch between their foreheads. Deidara was gazing up at him, his vision clouded with lust, small pants escaping him. He looked more than ever like a woman when he was aroused, with his long blond hair messily spread around his face and the pinkish tinge of his cheeks. It made Tobi feel protective, now that Deidara was lying under him, ready to be taken. The brunet whispered in his sempai's ear:

"Are you ready, Deidara-sempai?" Deidara nodded slowly, appreciating Tobi's care. He felt his hot breath once again upon his skin.

"Are you sure, sempai?" the brunet insisted. Deidara nodded again, more vigorously this time.

Satisfied, Tobi positioned himself and slowly slid his length inside his lover, scrutinizing his face for any sign of pain or panic. So far, so good. Deidara clenched locks of raven black hair between his 

fingers, throwing his head back in ecstasy as Tobi got into a frantic rhythm. He was bucking up like a mustang, gasping for air as the taller man caressed the flesh between his legs. He kept repeating his lover's name in his head until he was lost in a pulsing staccato of _"Tobi... Tobi... Tobi..."_

Breathing ragged, moans and soft whimpers intertwined, both men were near the edge. Deidara's legs tightened around Tobi's neck as he came, cuming upon their already slick with sweat abdomens. The sight of those pale blue eyes lost in trance, enlightening his sempai's blushing face, was all Tobi needed to reach his limits too as he spilled his seed into Deidara before collapsing upon him. He gathered the remains of his strength to roll away from his partner, to avoid crushing the frail man under his weight. Before clumsily dropping upon the mattress and dozing off, he was graced by the vision of his angel.

Deidara was lying asleep, golden hair glorifying his pearl white skin, wearing a serene expression upon his handsome face.

Tobi cursed his eyelids for falling down and blocking this sight from their own accord.

The night before they left, Tobi had decided to sit down at the grill stand to save Deidara a seat, the other man having the bad habit of taking an hour to get ready, whether he was wearing a kimono or not. So Tobi was left there to wait, contemplating the other customers until his sempai decided to show himself to the rest of the world, meagre mortals...

Besides the masked man, two local ninjas were killing time by drinking sake before their meal was ready, and invited Tobi to join them. Tobi, being the eternal good boy, hesitated at first, but it was difficult to resist when the other men looked so eager and merry. He took his first cup of liquor with cheers coming from his new comrades. And another one. It wasn't long before all three of them were truly toiled, Tobi's alcohol tolerance not being this high. He was guffawing stupidly at the other two's stupid jokes, but nobody knew how drunk he'd managed to be as his attitude wasn't _this_ out of character...

And one way or another, they'd started to talk about weird dates they'd been on...

"So I took this chick to a motel, you know, to get things serious-"

"You mean flowers and candy?" Tobi piped up. The other men laughed without him knowing why.

"Anyway, I took her to the motel, and she started to ask me since when I was gay, and I told her I wasn't, and she got all angry at me, 'cause in fact she was a guy!" They all roared at this statement, holding their ribs as they choked on sake.

"Ah well... I swear, you find some funny lads... Whatcha fucking call'em? Ant... Andy... Andygonise... Something..." Tobi helped the guy out: "Androgynous." Having spent a lot of time in his sempai's company, he was bound to know this word by heart.

"Wha?... yeah... that's the word... I swear, I don't know what they are, them guys... If you can call'em guys..." The first ninja carried on.

"A whole load of pussies, yeah..." the second one added.

Tobi, under the influence of all the sake he had drunk and caught up in the cheerful atmosphere (and especially because he didn't want to sound like he liked pussies), forgot all about the fact that he _was_ with a pussy (hem hem), and decided to do the _Grand final_ of this fucked up conversation, standing up queasily and stammering loudly and joyfully:

"W-well I s-say..." -his head was spinning-"ya shan't c-call'em p-pussies, 'cause the wh-whole b-b-bunch of 'em, they're... they're... FREAKS OF NATURE, Y-YEAH!"

WHAM!

Deidara had finally finished his shower and had been standing there for a while, listening discreetly to their conversation. He'd been sure that at some point, Tobi will have a word to say about how wrong it was to call boys of... his condition... names... But right now, he felt his heart had been ripped to pieces, tears welling from his eyes, his breath coming into sobs... He'd hit Tobi on the face with all the strength his slender arms could muster, making him fall off his seat, before running away from the stand as fast as he could, ignoring the yells from the other men about crazy women with post-menstruating problems.

He didn't care.

Tobi had called him a freak of nature, and that was all that counted. He ran and ran, panting all the way... He'd been rejected once again for being what he was. He didn't even notice glinting eyes following him from the shadows...

Tobi tried to sit back up, but failed completely. He couldn't even focus on his surroundings, let along get off the dirt. His fellow ninjas held him under his armpits and lifted him back on his stool, letting him drop forwards on the bar. He groaned...

That blond hair he'd seen... Those blue eyes, the same colour than the sky... He gasped.

"_Sempai!" _And without turning back to explain, Tobi jumped to his feet and sprinted away from the grill stand, leaving the other men bewildered.

He'd done it again.

Deidara finally slowed down, both physically and mentally exhausted. He sat down against a wall and let his hair fall over his flushed face. He only looked up when two heavily-built men stopped in front of him. He waited for a reaction, completely unaware of what was awaiting him.

"You new here?" one of them asked in a slow, deep voice. He nodded.

"Guess you don't know Akamatsu-sama?" He shook his head.

"Well then, we'll just have to present him to you, won't we?" And with that, the second man plunged down to grip Deidara by the shoulder, without him fighting back.

He had nothing left to lose anyway.


	6. Vengence lasts for years, ends in second

Up and down the dimly lit street Tobi ran, miraculously managing to keep his balance after all the sake he'd downed. He sometimes cried out a shrill "Minako!" but quickly stopped after he'd realized that his sempai would probably try to avoid him and that it was better to remain silent. And there were the sleeping, not so happy to be awoken in the middle of the night villagers, too.

Tobi was beginning to lose his breath. Sprinting all around town for more than half an hour had worn him out, and he stumbled upon a root, tears coming to his eyes. He looked up to realize he had fallen before one of the many cherry trees planted around the tall gates enclosing a house. But what a house it was…

It seemed like it hadn't been built by human hands… How could it be? Which artist could engrave the precious wood, with which the house had been made of, with such loving detail and creativity? From whose mind could those sceneries adorning the stained-glass windows have sprouted? What sculptor could reproduce so stunningly creatures roaming this earth, but God himself?

Tobi sat back in awe, admiring the stunning sight before him to the point of forgetting how he'd come across it. He jumped when a warm hand rested upon his shoulders.

"I heard you call a woman's name" said a deep, hoarse voice from behind him. Tobi turned to have a look at the man talking to him. It was a thin man of mean stature, quite old by the looks of the white wisps blending with his otherwise long dark hair; he was disfigured by so many scars his face looked like it had been carved out.

Tobi caught himself staring at the man long enough for it to be rude, and cursed himself for it. He stammered a few words of excuse before the elder interrupted him, impassible.

"If she's fallen into the trap of Akamatsu, it's all finished for her… And you." Tobi's eyes widened. He scrambled up and headed for the elaborate golden gates before he felt himself being pulled back on the floor. He snarled at the decrepit old man.

"_Let me go!_" The old man glared at him coldly.

"No."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara felt a pang of panic. Other women had been brought here, in the small room he'd been taken in. He'd told himself that now that his lover had called him a freak, he had nothing to lose, but now he realized how wrong he'd been.

Imprisoned in what looked a lot like an average cell, among his would-be-companions in sufferance, he felt himself sink into despair. Now that childhood memories flooded his mind again, he remembered that beyond those walls, there was security. There was his freedom.

_There is Tobi._

Now that he came to think of it, he'd maybe been to rash with his partner... _He was drunk... He was trying to impress those two Konoha losers... He didn't really think what he was saying... Oh my... What the fuck have I done?_

Deidara held his knees and curled up, shivering. His kimono wasn't keeping him warm, and the night was becoming gradually colder. He waited among the other young girls, each in a different level of pain and confusion. Some where nearly choking in fear, others waiting patiently against the stone walls, and he even spotted out a tall, tanned one who looked bored out of her skull. Deidara decided to go near here for some answers. He prodded her lightly in the arm to catch her attention before writing in the dust covered floor:

"Where will they take us?"

The girl laughed bitterly.

"To heaven or hell, 'depends on how you look at it."

This didn't help easing away the ball of anxiousness forming in Deidara's throat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Struggling against the man's grip, Tobi soon figured out that he wasn't about to break free anytime soon. He was amazed by the elder's strength, but then again... Nothing really surprised him any more in this world. He sat down in defeat, waiting to hear the other man's two cents.

"What's so special about this Akamatsu guy? What does he wants from my Dei-Minako?" he asked hurriedly. He really wanted to break in and save his poor Deidara from this golden cage.

The old man heaved a deep sigh.

"Long time ago, there lived a very wealthy family, who'd became respected throughout the whole country thanks to their raw strength. However, the members started fighting among themselves in order to obtain a larger portion of their heritage. All in all, only two brothers survived the massacre. They decided to share their riches and lived for a while in peace and harmony."

Tobi stared at the man, transfixed. His story sounded like a fairy tale, and it fascinated him. The elder took in a slow breath before carrying on.

"However, one day, one of the two brothers fell in love with the prettiest lady in town, and in spite of his twin's warnings, he decided to seduce her, which he managed. After a noteworthy fight against his brother, the young man soon understood he'd made a mistake, for the woman he'd worshipped had no interest in him and was only attracted to his possessions. But the damage was done. In his shame, he never returned home so as to never face his brother's reprimands. He even spread the word that he'd committed suicide in his misery."

Tobi gulped. He really hoped there'd be a happy ending despite the more than saddening beginning.

"And so, this man's twin, lost in despair at the thought of an average woman taking his brother away from him, decided to take his revenge on every pretty girl whom he could catch and restrain within his home, in order to morally torture them for nagging men's potency with their beauty. And so every few days or so, he sends his men roaming for lost or depraved women to tear them up till their very core and souls, destroying them... He'll rape your precious Minako and make her feel guilty for it, if she's attractive enough to be chosen. And no one will lift a finger against the powerful Akamatsu-sama" the man ended sourly.

Tobi stared at the elder in disbelief. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together.

"You... you are the missing twin... You could put a stop to this... But you just stand there... and you know what's happening... You... you bastard..." the masked man panted. The man facing him waved his insult away.

"Serves them right, those sluts. Strutting around, showing off their good looks all over the place... Hmpf..." he grunted indifferently. Tobi hurled himself at him, roaring in rage, catching the man's throat.

"D-don't you... ever... call Minako... a slut..." he gasped through a haze of fury. "You're just a cowardly man, filthier than shit, leaving innocents suffer... All because you haven't got the balls to apologise to your brother... So don't take the sin on someone else... 'Cause this... all of it... is your fault..." Tobi let go of the older man in disgust, flinging him to the ground. The man had listened in horror, keeping his mouth shut the whole time Tobi had been speaking. He got slowly to his feet and faced Tobi with his pained grey eyes.

"You're right, boy..." he uttered under his breath, talking more to himself than to Tobi, but making the brunet stop in his tracks all the same. "I've been a coward for most of my life... And all those times I've made to go back... my pride still stopped me... But tonight..." The elder's eyes were lost in the shadows of the crevices adorning his gaunt face.

"Tonight..." Tobi repeated tonelessly.

"I'll gather what guts I have left and put a stop to this..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara trembled from head to toe. A man had come and, after having a look at all the women trapped in the room, had nodded approvingly after setting his eyes on him. Deidara, and only Deidara, had been chosen. He had made to escape once he'd stepped out of the cell, only to be caught by the chuckling crony from behind, his wrists in a tight grip.

"Don't try and act cute. It's not much use here and now" he muttered while marching of with a fretful blond following against his will.

They passed through a scarlet door on which the golden outline of a dragon had been skilfully painted. They continued through corridors decorated with appeasing landscapes of forests and waterfalls. However, their peacefulness wasn't enough to soothe Deidara, who kept on tugging against his captor's grasp in vain.

He had a bad feeling about this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both men stood in front of the gates, waiting.

"Seems quiet enough to make an attempt" the elder grunted. Tobi looked down at him.

"Can you enter this house so easily?" he asked in surprise.

"May I remind you that this used to be my home too, you know. I'm familiar with each and every one of its secrets, every nook and cranny..." he said while stepping forwards and taking out a kunai. "A special jutsu has been put upon those gates in case one of the family members forgot the keys, or any blood relative arrived late at night and didn't want to wake the whole house up."

He cut his thumb lightly and pressed it against the lock. At first, nothing happened, but then... The gates shook and started to melt before them.

"Quick, boy, we haven't got all night!" the elder groaned, walking past a gob smacked Tobi and taking him by the sleeve.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moonlight shined through the bars of a relatively small room for the Akamatsu mansion. Deidara sat on the silk covered bed, clutching his kimono tightly. His heart was pounding against his ribcage, and his eyes wide opened in search of any sign of movement. When all the tension building up became unbearable, he skittered off the bed, towards the window. He rattled the bars,scratched desperately at the frame, but only managed to break a few fingers. Wincing, he dropped to his legs, then to the floor, curling into the foetal position.

Maybe if he just waited there for it to finish, he wouldn't feel anything.

He gazed absently at the ceiling, panting.

There was no hope left, and he knew it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobi followed the elders down the marble lane leading to the main doors. He was getting quite uneasy about the whole thing; the atmosphere was way to calm, too silent... However, that didn't seem to worry the elder one bit.

"Isn't there supposed to be... guards, ninjas ...anything?" he whispered nervously. The elder shook his head.

"Nope. This house can protect itself. There are many jutsus used to keep prowlers out, if they'd manage to pass the gates alive..." he answered darkly.

Tobi gulped. If the security around the house was so tight, it must mean that the people within had something to hide... He remembered when he still belonged to the Uchiha clan in Konoha, and how they'd been enclosed in their ghetto in order to contain their might and horrors within...

He didn't dare think about what atrocities his Deidara would have to face, and quickened his pace instead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally, Akamatsu, magnificent in his expensive robes of fine material.

Deidara hardly looked up. He remained in his dark corner on the floor, only to be pulled up by his hair. He yelped silently, but didn't fight back. What use was it anyway? He'd only get himself hurt.

His chin was brought up roughly to face his aggressor. He was surprised by the cold glare directed at him. All the time he'd been raped or molested, his forced-partner would try to "domesticate" him, or at least smile at the thought of their awaiting selfish pleasure.

"This is all your fault" he heard the other man hiss, disgusted at the very sight of the blond. He threw Deidara violently back on the bed and pinned his hands to the wall, shouldering his robes off dutifully. He was still glaring daggers at the pained artist, who was starting to wriggle uncomfortably under him, trying to free himself. Akamatsu took one of his hands off of his prey and used it to slap Deidara on the face, producing a satisfying squeak of pain. Deidara started to break down completely, his palm mouths ajar, little tongues drooping out pathetically. He whimpered when the unusually strong man started to rip off his kimono, but didn't dare put up a fight.

"You deserve every piece of this, whore..." the man breathed in his ear.

Sobbing, Deidara nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The elder counted mentally while looking at the many small carved snakes on the door frame. He then started to press on them one by one, respecting a certain order. Holding his breath, he waited expectantly and grinned when the front door opened wide. He hurried in, Tobi trailing him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara was left wearing nothing else than lacy woman's underwear. He felt Akamatsu's hand on his thighs, pulling at them.

He didn't know whether or not to be relieved the other man hadn't noticed the bulge under the fabric.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobi and the elder ran into the maze of corridors that was Akamatsu mansion. Not being aware of what room his brother had chosen to achieve his "vengeance", the aged man had no choice but to race around the house, voicing suggestions as to where he had taken "Minako".

Tobi was growing more and more apprehensive with every step he took.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akamatsu froze.

He had tugged Deidara's pants off and was now holding his length between his well manicured hands. He released his grip on the blond and fell suddenly on the soft mattress.

His eyes were glassy and wide with horror.

He'd stopped breathing.

His heart had stopped beating.

Deidara struggled off the bed, wheezing, and gathered what remained of his kimono.

He then did the only thing that seemed rational to him at the moment.

He ran away aimlessly.


	7. Safe, sound, and sweet

Tobi and the elder stood still in front of Akamatsu's body.

Eyes still wide, it seemed like the man had died in shock… But what could have stunned him to the point of giving him a heart attack, they couldn't tell. Tobi poked around while the second twin fell to his brother's side, remaining surprisingly calm. The masked man knew it would've been more adequate to leave the elder alone to mourn his now deceased brother, but he had to find out rapidly what happened to Deidara, and where he could've gone to.

He only came across a few shreds of his lover's kimono, which could only mean he had either put up a fight, or had been particularly violently assaulted. It led Tobi to the conclusion that whatever happened to him, Deidara had fled after Akamatsu's trauma.

And where do all raped or abused people go?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara ripped off what remained of his kimono, his breathing ragged from his sprint to the small pond at the back of the mansion's garden, near the forest bordering it. It was a miracle he hadn't met anyone on the way here, but the young artist lost no time thanking whatever deity had mercifully helped him out.

He had to get clean.

Not hygienically clean, but clean inside. He was filthy, his very core felt filthy, his soul and the air he breathed out were _filthy_… He dived into the pool and started to scrub himself. When it wasn't enough for him, he started to lash at his skin, making himself bleed, but he still wanted, _needed_ more…

Ignoring his own pain, Deidara lacerated his lean body until not a square inch was left unwounded, snarling like a wild dog. He slightly whimpered during process, but it was more due to the state of his psychical self rather than his maimed flesh.

After a few minutes of passionate masochism, Deidara collapsed in exhaustion on the bank. With what energy he had left he lifted himself up and limped absent-mindedly into the woods until he arrived into a small clearing submersed by moonlight.

He fell over a root and landed on the soft grass below, in the shadow of a very realistic statue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobi turned towards the elder before leaving the room, his hands clutching the door frame. He wanted to utter a few words of thanks to the man that had assisted him in his quest to save Deidara, but the fact that said man was now grieving the loss of the blonde's attacker made it a whole lot more difficult. Torn between wanting to pay his respect and running along to join his lover, Tobi was grateful when the twin made the first move.

"Get the hell out of here and find her, you big ass", the elder grunted dismissively. Taking his cue without even looking back, Tobi dashed outside in search of Deidara, hope his theory was right.

If it was, the blond was bound to have looked for a place abundant with water, in an attempt to wash away his sorrow…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara stared up at the perfect features of the stone couple standing before him, his pale skin and hair glowing in the moonlight.

The man, with his firm muscles, his prodding Adam apple and his square jaw.

The woman, with her smooth skin, her thin frame and her large doe eyes.

In between laid Deidara.

He was vainly trying to push himself up on his elbows, arms lying on the pedestal, legs resting heavily on the ground. He was still naked, but couldn't care less. The bareness of his body allowed him to understand what he was.

The statues looming above him represented the ideal of human beauty. There were two persons, each reminding Mother Nature's choice of dividing nearly all living beasts in two genders.

But what if someone was born with a little bit of each?

Deidara laid his head down upon the cold white marble. He had always thought of himself as a pretty man, in a special way, but who was he kidding… Kisame, Itachi,_ Tobi_… They'd all been right from the start. He wasn't normal. He was some kind of freakish monstrosity, an error of Nature, an outsider.

He didn't belong here.

Weeping silently, he brushed out a few strands of blond hair from his face and mouthed out:

"_Who am I?"_

"You are Deidara, the Aka-Iwa nin and sculptor extraordinaire. You are a valiant man, and most of all…"

Deidara's head spin as he turned his gaze swiftly upon the last person he wanted to see right now.

Tobi was marching straight at him, his mask off and sharingan gleaming with unshed tears. His voice shook slightly as he spoke, but determination shone off him like the light of a torch. He bent near the still aghast Deidara and held the artist's chin in his hand, lifting it lightly to make his sky-blue eyes face him.

"… You are the one that I love." He whispered tenderly, holding the pale blonde's body tight against him. Deidara relaxed in Tobi's arms, nuzzling his head in Tobi's shoulder, before feeling the raven- haired man's moist breathe upon his skin.

"What is it that I have to do to make you understand that I love you just the way you are?"

Deidara sobbed. He didn't know what or who to believe anymore. Could Tobi have lied to him during all those nights they'd spent together, or was he just getting paranoiac? He wanted to believe there 

was someone out there for him, in this big cruel world that had already hurt him so much, against which he felt so defenseless… Tobi's warmth was so appeasing, like a human fortress.

Deidara locked his gaze with the Uchiha, his expression solemn. In his deep, masculine voice that clashed so much with his appearance, Deidara asked his soundless question.

"_Tobi, I need to know if you've been playing games with me. Did you mean what you said at the bar? Any of it?" _Tobi shifted uncomfortably under the blonde's awaiting eyes. He wanted to tell Deidara a part of the truth, if not all of it to relieve his conscience, but he didn't want to vex his already upset sempai. He knew he couldn't buy more time without irritating him, so he went full steam ahead in his awkward explanation.

"Sempai… I didn't really want to call _you_ freak of nature… It's just that I find it weird that a guy looks so much like a girl"-_way to go for opening up a bleeding wound, Tobi_, Deidara thought, pushing away from the brunet-"Wait! I mean… I want… I think…"

Deidara remained still before his stuttering lover, waiting expectantly. He was the impatient type, and all this conversation had been keeping him on his toes since the very start. He wanted answers, dammit, and all this bullshit was bringing about Tobi trying to set things straight was bringing him nowhere.

"S-sempai… I wanted to say… I find you very, very, very…" The taller man had now turned a flamboyant shade of crimsom.

"I think you're the sweetest thing in the whole world!" he blurted out. Deidara looked like somebody had just slapped him hard on the face. His eyes had turned as wide as saucers and his mouth was ajar. Tobi took profit of his sempai's state of shock to launch back from where he'd stopped.

"I know you don't do it on purpose, and that the fact you're so cute helps a lot, but when you try to look all tough and dangerous, you look so darn adorable! Like those little fluffy kittens you see in calendars, except you're less fluffy. But I know nobody else than you who looks so much like a sweety pie, and that's what I think makes you special, because being tough and dangerous doesn't stop you from looking pretty, like Kakuzu-san or Zetsu-san, I mean…"

Tobi had stopped dead in his tracks at the dull look on Deidara's face. That was funny, he'd expected some kind of reaction. The artist only wiggled his index finger to urge Tobi to approach, which the eternal good boy did without comment.

In a matter of seconds, Deidara had flung himself onto Tobi, strangling the poor sod to the point of turning his knuckles white, still in all his naked glory.

Between his few gasps of air, Tobi managed to wheeze out "I see London… I see France… I see sempai's… underpants… not!" before sniggering breathlessly.

Deidara felt strangely mad and comforted all at once. He knew Tobi had told him all of the truth, and even though some part of him made him see red, others allowed him to understand that he ment something to Tobi.

And that was priceless.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The elder sat alone besides his deceased brother. His grey eyes, however identical to his twin, now held a completely different expression than the look of horror that the matching pair reflected. There was a soft gleam adorning them as he contemplated the only true family member he ever had.

"I know most of this is my fault, if not all of it… I always knew you would over-react when things turned nasty, and maybe this was why I was so scared to come back home. You're always formidable when your soul is animated by passion, but I always thought you were angrier against me than against her. I think we had a misunderstanding here, but then again… you've always managed to hide your true feelings whatever the situation. I'm sorry I left you all those years in pain."

As the remaining Akamatsu pressed his brother's eyes closed, a single tear escaped him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara clutched his chest, breathing heavily. Tobi, now free of his grasp, was holding him tightly against him, tongue clucking reproachfully.

"How many times, Sempai? I told you again and again to go easy on yourself, but you always have to go to extremes… One of these days you're going to kill yourself!" the unmasked man criticized.

Despite the cool façade he was trying to keep, Deidara's face cracked into a grin.

_I suppose you're right, Tobi…_


	8. Madara's cue

Tobi had brought back Deidara from the Akamatsu mansion, leaving the elder the duty to free the girls trapped within

Tobi had brought back Deidara from the Akamatsu mansion, leaving the elder the duty to free the girls trapped within. With his twin brother now dead, the house and domestics were now technically his. Tobi didn't talk much to the man after retrieving Deidara from this hellhole; he didn't know how to explain it, but even though he was grateful for the elder helping him finding Deidara, he couldn't forgive all those years he'd passed watching innocents suffer because of his cowardice…

Once they'd arrived back at the hotel, and with much wincing and hissing from the blond, Tobi started disinfecting Deidara's gashes with alcohol. He had to tie his partner's hands and feet to prevent him from punching and kicking while being tended to, and Tobi perfectly understood why. Indeed, some of his sempai's wounds were quite deep, which made the masked-nin ask himself over and over again _"How did he come to be so disgusted with himself?"_

For Tobi wasn't fooled: he knew only complete loss of self-esteem could've brought Deidara to tare himself apart the way he did, and that the blonde's cheerfulness was only a cover to mask his pain. He'd heard that people who'd suffered rape often took the blame on them, however this explanation seemed a little too simplistic for him. He wanted to understand. He needed to understand. He had made a promise to himself never to let his sempai getting harmed in whatever way there was.

But what should he do if only Deidara had the key to the answer, and that worming it out of him would be emotionally painful?

Below Tobi, Deidara laid silently, lost in thoughts as his lover freed him from his binds… He knew if there was somebody on whom he could count, it was his favourite brunet… He wanted to talk, let the words flow out of his mouth, those memories that were destroying him from the inside like toxins and ready to be spat out like vomit… But he didn't want to feel exposed.

Yes it was silly and childish, but Deidara had next to nothing in this life apart from his art and Tobi. What if his partner took him for a weakling after he'd told him everything that was weighing his heart? He had a feeling that the masked-nin was already taking him for a sissy, always fussing around him even when he'd gotten out of this darn kimono. What if he'd had enough of Deidara and his acting, no, _living_ like a pussy? For even the blond couldn't hide it from himself: he wasn't all that strong, yes, he wore mascara and let his hair long like a girl, and to top it all, he was an uke…

There was also the fact that Tobi thought of him as a- _how did he put it? Ah yes_- "sweety pie".

Well, if it had to happen one day, better tell Tobi sooner than later about what was troubling him. He patted the brunet on the shoulder and started the usual mouthing out.

"_Tobi… I'm sorry if I sometimes am so weak… Things happened to me when I was a kid. I was… "handled" by men much older than me, in a wrong way, because they found me pretty… maybe that's why I react this much like a girl, crying all over the place for God knows why, but I guess… I guess that's my sensitive spot. I know I'm not always up to your expectancies for a-" _Tobi had shut Deidara's mouth with his palm. He slowly took his mask off, revealing the smile he'd been hiding from his sempai. He slid his hand down the artist's face to cup it, bowing down to whisper in his ear.

"Baka…"

Deidara's outrage was drowned in his confusion: he hadn't expected this from Tobi. This small insult was so straightforward, intimate,… _affectionate?_

_Why would he speak to me this way?_

As if he had read his lover's mind, Tobi answered the untold question.

"That's because I love you, Deidara…"

No sempai. No respectful tag. Nothing to litter the truth spelt out by Tobi's lips. Deidara gazed at him from below in fascination, as if discovering a new facet of the brunet's personality. It intrigued him, and suddenly everything Tobi had told him took a new meaning, for now Deidara knew the masked-nin had meant every single word. The blond bit his bottom lip before preparing his next move.

Slowly, he reached up to unfasten Tobi's shirt, slowly, taking his time. His eyes were filled with lust as he uncovered the brunet's pale chest, savouring his gracefully muscled body. Tobi allowed him to slip his trousers and pants down, while he took off the last shreds of fabric covering his lover. When their skins were bared, Tobi rolled himself under Deidara, lifting him over him in one swift motion. Deidara blinked, aghast. Under him, Tobi was sniggering cheekily; his sempai's expression was priceless. When he managed to keep a straight face, he buried his fingers in Deidara's silky hair, bringing his head down.

"Sempai… Please…Take me…" he breathed out. The blonde's eyes widened.

He was on top. He was the one in action. He was the dominant male.

_And it feels good._

The testosterone rush made him feel light-headed; he had a hard time remembering the procedures and was fumbling around nervously. Tobi held his wrists before guiding his poor lost sempai. He pressed Deidara's hands lightly upon his torso and let him trail them down, until he reached his thighs. Tobi shuddered; his lovers fingers were slightly colder than his heated skin. The blond took more insurance with the brunet's reaction and gripped the flesh between the pale man's legs with one hand, using the little palm tongues all over it. He presented the other hand to Tobi, waiting for him to suck his fingers. Panting, the Uchiha licked and nipped the digits clumsily. His cheeks were flushed in arousal, and his breathing ragged as Deidara began stretching him before turning him on his stomach. The artist paused in his act of lifting Tobi's hips up, apparently still uneasy about this whole new situation.

"Deidara-sempai… please…" the uke moaned languidly…

The beauty of the sounds produced by his lover was indescribable for Deidara, who took them as a cue to jump into action.

Hushing at first his tiny sobs of pain, Tobi was now sinking in ecstasy as his sempai concentrated on hitting his magical spot with each thrust. He was reaching paradise, a single blessed thought in mind.

_How good it was to feel the burning flesh of the artist inside him…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara's breathing was laborious as he pulled out of Tobi, completely exhausted. He had put all his heart and soul into pleasuring his partner, mainly to prove to himself he was capable to assume the role of seme. He gave a satisfied sigh as he buried his nose into Tobi's hair, hands lacing the taller man's neck. The brunet turned to claim a kiss, and Deidara responded with all the energy he had left. Eyes closing with tiredness, Tobi grasped upon consciousness to whisper a few words to his sempai.

"I love you, Deidara…" And with that, he fell into Morph's arms.

Deidara gazed intensely at his companion.

At the moment, his only wish was to regain his power of speech so that he could tell Tobi that his feelings were reciprocate. For him, emotions were like art.

They didn't count if they weren't expressed with a hell of a noise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tired from last night's action, both S-ranked missing nins slowly began their laborious journey back to the main base, which turned out quite uneventful (if you didn't count Deidara's frequent attempts to blow Tobi up to the moon for finding him a new pet name, instead of calling him Minako... thus he chose _Mimi_ as a reference to the pissed off artist).

However, Tobi's usual goofiness clashed with his state of mind: he currently had his thoughts on a more serious matter which he hesitated to discuss with his lover. For he had long since come to the conclusion that Deidara and him shared more than sex... They were bond together, and the Uchiha was sure it was meant to last... At least, he hoped it would.

He couldn't imagine life without Deidara after all they'd been through, but he knew if he was to establish the foundations of a true relationship between them both, he'd have to inform Deidara of his last and perhaps greatest secret.

_But how would Deidara react when he finds out about... _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they arrived at the base, Tobi insisted on Deidara going straight to his room and let him deal with Leader alone. Deidara was about to protest, unsure whether Tobi could handle his eye scope correctly and extract all the photographs he'd been able to take, but surrendered once the masked-nin reminded him it was an occasion to dress out of his womanly outfit.

Tobi marched off to Leader's office, a little too confident for a supposedly subordinate, and briskly opened the heavy wooden doors of the spacious office. He slammed them shut behind him, barely saluting his thought-so superior.

"Pein, we need to talk" he said in an unuasually flat, husky tone. The ginger facing him furrowed his brow.

"Madara", he replied, unimpressed. "It's been quite a while since you've revealed yourself..."


	9. Handling the truth

"_Pein, we need to talk" he said in an unuasually flat, husky tone. The ginger facing him furrowed his brow._

"_Madara", he replied, unimpressed. "It's been quite a while since you've revealed yourself..."_

The Uchiha scoffed, taking his mask off.

"What change does it make whether or not I present myself as Tobi or Madara to you? Even though the rest of the organization pictures me as the new guy, our goals remain the same, don't they?"

Pein nodded in agreement. "Indeed. However, I figured out something was bounded to change by now. Have you talked to Deidara so far?" The pierced man fixed Madara, who was now shifting uncomfortably.

"I haven't told him what my place in Akatsuki's hierarchy was yet…" he answered in a low voice, adverting the concentric pattern of Pein's eyes.

"You and I both know it isn't worth risking it. Not for a crush" Pein affirmed coldly. Madara looked up, sharingan spinning angrily.

"Deidara's more than a crush to me!" he blurted out. The ginger shook his head in disdain.

"Get out of this fairy tale you've set, Madara. Even if you care for the boy, what proof do you have that he feels the same for you?" The raven-haired man was now glaring daggers at his assistant.

"He knows I'll always be there to comfort him and that I care, and that's enough for me" he retorted. Pein flapped his arms once in exasperation.

"And what about when he'll find somebody else?" he snapped. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Pein heaved a sigh before looking back up at Madara, his voice a little softer.

"Madara… I know you care for him, but both of us know that everlasting love is just a myth. What if he decides to leave Akatsuki one day? I know you won't take killing him as an option. What will happen the day you break up?"

Madara was now facing the floor, his hands curled into fists. He knew Pein was right, but that didn't mean he had to be okay with it.

"Pein, you know I'm not the kind of man that abandons himself this easily to his heart's desires. If I chose Deidara, that means he's up to my standards, and we both know how difficult I can be."

Pein stood still, incredulous.

"Do you mean you're capable of risking everything we've worked so hard to build for years just because of your said _passion_ for a man?" he asked hoarsely.

Madara turned to leave, but stopped just as he reached for the door's handle.

"It was my passion that inspired me to create Akatsuki in the first place."

Pein stood dumbstruck in his now empty office, questions buzzing in his mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara sighed contently. He felt much more comfortable in his usual pants and fishnet shirt rather than a tight kimono. Now all he need was to have his voice back and everything would be perfect.

He sat on the edge of his bed, thoughtful. He had the vague impression that something was wrong with Tobi, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't even understand why he felt this way: the masked man had been his usual cheerful self (in a puerile way) ever since they'd left Oak village.

_But it seemed like he was trying too hard… Why? _

Tobi, who usually avoided getting his sempai _too_ annoyed (for he knew when he was toeing the line) was now using every pretext to tease him or to be overprotective. Even after they'd expressed their feelings to each other, both men had left their partner some space to breathe, but during their return Tobi had cling to Deidara like if they were Siamese twins.

Maybe he has some reason to be afraid… But if that's the case, why didn't he put me in the picture? Or maybe it's just me worrying for nothing…

The bomber was abruptly brought out of his musings by the sound of the door opening with a soft _click_. That was pretty unusual; Tobi had a knack for entering rooms with a lot of slamming and racket, thank you very much. _But what if it wasn't him?_

Deidara twisted himself to look back. Yes, it was Tobi all right. Deidara was appalled that his partner's face was bare and that he was wearing a very grim expression. This foretold nothing good.

"Deidara…" Tobi's tone was husky and weary, and all of a sudden he seemed like he had aged of a few decades in half an hour. Deidara knew about the Uchiha's double personality, by he was still uncomfortable while being confronted to this new facet. It was like speaking to a stranger, and he couldn't help wondering whether or not he really knew anything about Tobi anymore. His gaze lingered on Tobi's single sharingan, waiting for him to muster the courage to speak to him, or at least approach him.

Tobi sighed deeply and came to sit next to Deidara on the bed. He buried his nose into the soft blond hair and inhaled its soft musky perfume. He didn't want to talk, neither did Deidara force him. They enjoyed the moment, the young artist cradled in the other man's arms, breathing softly with half-lidded eyes.

Tobi gave a tiny cough, decided to make the first step if Deidara wasn't going to ask for answers.

"Deidara", he repeated a little more straightforwardly, "we can consider ourselves a couple now, can't we?" Deidara turned to face him and gave him a small nod. Tobi smiled weakly.

"You know how much I care for you, don't you?" Another nod. "I was thinking… maybe I wasn't making enough of an effort to open myself up to you, and you've shared so much with me… I figured out now was the time to have a serious conversation about who I really am."

Deidara blinked. His doubts upon his acquaintance of Tobi had proved themselves true.

"I didn't want to tell you this much about my identity because I was aware of the risks of you knowing too much. It would've been dangerous at the time and still is now, but I can't carry on hiding stuff from you. I love you too much."

The bomber's attention was captivated by Tobi's every word. He was disturbed by the apparent gravity of the situation, but this feeling was impeded by his ever-present curiosity.

"Deidara… I'm not just yet another pawn of Akatsuki. I'm its true Leader."

Deidara froze. He had expected some important fact about Tobi's past or present life, but this was _huge_. If he hadn't been so touched by his lover's attitude, he would've been waiting to remind Tobi that he was four months late for April fool's day.

Unable to stand the pressuring silence, Tobi reached for Deidara's neck, making the blond recoil at first until he remembered the seal freezing his vocal cords was placed there. Tobi concentrated his chakra into his finger tips before pressing them expertly upon his partner's skin.

Deidara screamed. His throat was scalding around Tobi's fingers, and the effort of crying out loud after remaining mute until now was torturing him. Once he was done, the raven-haired man retrieved his hand hastily to support the close-to-blacking-out Deidara, whose body was already falling limply backwards. Tobi panicked a little, struggling to lie his lover down under the bed sheets.

"Deidara?" he asked quietly, a little worried. The blond only groaned faintly.

"Don't worry, Madara, it's normal for him to be a little worn-out." Tobi twirled in alert when his eyes fell on Pein, whose voice was surprisingly comforting. The brunet's eyebrows quirked questioningly when the pierced man failed to explain the reason of his unexpected visit. Pein, however, stepped calmly towards him, carrying on his little speech in a care-free way.

"I've asked Zetsu to bring a few herbal remedies to soothe the pain. This seal was pretty powerful, and I think you should've proceeded gradually instead of delivering Deidara from it all in once."

"Pein, not that I mind, but what the hell are you doing here?" Tobi asked curtly. Pein took in a deep breath and locked his eyes with the other man's.

"Madara, it's just… I realized that you've never really had anybody to count on after fleeing Konoha. After I lost my parents, I still had Konan and Yahiko out there for me, and then Jiraya-sensei. The way you care for Deidara, I understood you needed him for support. As long as it doesn't ruin our projects, I won't get in your way." Pein said in an even, monotonous voice, as if his fellow's years of insufferable loneliness were meager problems to him. _Must be too proud to apologize, but I don't mind anyway_, Tobi thought.

"I appreciate your change of hearts" Tobi muttered. _Suspicious as it is…_

Pein inclined his head in acknowledgement before leaving the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As guarantied, Zetsu had brought Deidara a couple of vials of various potions and a few teabags containing tisanes of his own confection. He assured Tobi that all Deidara needed was a few days of rest and healthy nourishment before returning to his usual fitness. Tobi expressed all his gratitude to his former mentor as the latter wrote down all his instructions concerning Deidara's medication before going back to his greenhouse.

Finally alone with his lover, Tobi rested behind Deidara, holding the blonde's narrow waist firmly. Deidara stirred, moaning softly. He slowly turned around to face the brunet, his eyes barely opened.

"Tobi…" he managed to breathe out. Tobi delicately brushed a few strands of hair away from the blonde's cheek.

"Take it easy, sempai. Try to get some more sleep, and I'll wake you for dinner."

"Sempai… why would you call me that?... You're the real leader, after all…"

Tobi felt a little nervous as to the twist their conversation was having but relaxed at his lover's small smile.

"It's okay… I've hidden things from you too… I just wanted to know what else you've got tell me."

"Deidara, you really ought to rest, you're-" Tobi was cut short by Deidara's stern glare. With a sigh, he went on with what felt like a late presentation of himself.

"My real name is Uchiha Madara, from Konohagakure…"


	10. Dreads and disease

Madara wondered if the world had turned upside-down without him noticing, because deidara keeping his mouth shut for more than five minutes was pretty freaky. The only clue the blond gave him that he hadn't returned to being mute was when he gasped soundly the moment the Uchiha revealed his true age. Embarrassed for being a tad rude, the blond had pressed his elder on. Madara hoped the fact Deidara now knew that he wasn't a kid wouldn't make him uneasy, until he remembered the artist didn't respect people for their age, but for their performance and talent.

On and on it went, about his blood-stained childhood, his brother's sacrifice, the segregation and treachery he had to go through, ending up by his founding of Akatsuki.

Deidara set his head upon Madara's chest, still dumbfounded. His silence was stretching out wider than the horizon and tensed the brunet, who was already considering whether or not Deidara would still be attached to him after learning about his horrifying past.

"Deidara, please say something" he implored quietly. Deidara looked up into his eyes with a confused expression.

"You're pretty strange, you know, un… Kidding around and acting like a retard when you could boss people around at will. You sure are different from Itachi" the young man pointed out. Madara grinned in spite of him.

"How many times, Deidara? You can't compare him with me. Personally, I don't mind being treated like a moron. At least it gives me a generous margin for fooling around, and it lowers other people's expectations." Deidara turned to face his lover.

"And why would you need to lower people's expectations, un?" he asked curiously. Madara's smile faltered.

"I'm not telling you" he snapped, hoping to close the subject once and for all. Deidara concentrated hard for a few seconds, hand on his chin and eyes staring away, before focusing on Madara again, a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Tell me how much is 7x6." Madara froze. _How does he know?_

"Pardon?" he answered numbly.

"7x6, un" Deidara said slowly, his smile broadening.

"Eeeeeeeeeeer… I-I only know my multiplication tables until 7" Madara invented hurriedly. In truth, he'd barely registered the third table.

"7x6 is in the 6 table, it's equal to 6x7, un" Deidara mentioned.

"Is it? I mean, yeah, only testing you, sempai! Soooo… Six times seveeen…"

"You don't know."

"I do too! I-I just need a little time, that's all!" Madara was now blushing furiously. In more than a century of existence, he'd never got the grip on maths.

He spent nearly 10 minutes trying to work it out before Deidara pitied him enough to bring him out of misery.

"It's 42, un" he said flatly, determined to keep it all in and not to burst out laughing at the poor sod.

"Ha! Just what I was going to say!" Madara yelled victoriously. Deidara merrily rolled his eyes. He tried to lift himself up against the headboard, but his trembling arms couldn't support his weight anymore. Madara gasped.

"Deidara! Here, let me help- God, look at the time! You should have had something to eat at least half an hour ago! Wait-" the Uchiha started to fuss, much to the blonde's displeasure.

"Cut it out, Tob-" he paused. Madara looked down at him quizzically.

"Is something wrong, Deidara?" he asked worriedly. The blond shook his head slowly.

"No… Madara. I meant to say Madara, un." The brunet gently hugged the blond from behind, kissing the top of his head.

"I'd like it if you still called me Tobi", he whispered in Deidara's ear. Two cerulean eyes faced him, gleaming with unshed tears.

"Does Tobi even exist, or did you make him up?" Deidara asked shakily. Madara's felt a sharp pain at the level of his heart. Sometimes he asked himself the same question. How did he come to create the persona of Tobi? At first, he'd tried acting like a docile idiot with Zetsu, but when he joined Deidara…

For the first time in years, or perhaps his whole life, he'd had the impression somebody had accepted him. Even thought the artist was harsh and exigent, he still considered Tobi like a disciple none of the less. He always protected him and waited until the masked man was out of the way before detonating his bombs, after what he'd nearly blow him up with C1 by means of expressing how worried he had been while he was on the battlefield wondering nervously whether the brunet had made it or not. The artist took his time to lecture Tobi instead of just sighing and ignoring him when he did an elementary mistake.

It was like having a bossy big brother who'd never admit he'd cared. And right now Madara knew where Tobi came from.

"I think the Tobi you know is simply the side of me which really wants to be with you, and taken care of by you. You created him." Madara speculated. Deidara face was still etched with angst.

"And… and the other side of you, un?" the blond uttered shyly. Madara smiled.

"It's the part of me that wishes to protect you." With that, the brunet held Deidara tight in his arms to prove his point. The younger man nuzzled his head onto the other's shoulder, groaning.

"Is something wrong, Deidara?" Madara asked.

"Head… 't's hurting, un…" the blond mumbled. Madara rolled off the bed.

"I'm getting you food" he said and without any further comment, he slid his mask on and left the room.

Deidara let his head fall numbly onto his pillows, aching too much to move.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Curled up in the warmth of his blanket, Deidara heard a deep voice calling for him, but didn't understand a word of it; his head felt stuffed with cotton and his vision was unfocused. As he was lifted up into a sitting position, he felt something pressing his mouth open, and soon enough it was full with hot, sticky rice. The blond chewed automatically, but even this was tiring him up so he dropped back on the mattress. All he wanted was some sleep…

Madara tried in vain to feed Deidara some more rice, but he figured he wouldn't be able to do so without exhausting his partner. The smaller man was protesting weakly and keeping his mouth clamped shut. The Uchiha felt Deidara's forehead and his eyes widened: the blond was burning up! He hurried to fetch a thermometer from their medical kit and shoved it slowly but forcefully into his lover's mouth. He took it out after a few moments and frowned.

_40.2°C… That's a high fever… _

Deidara has panting lightly, his skin pale and sweaty. Madara cradled his head and started sorting the different potion vials he'd feed him. The youth managed to down all the reeking liquids with little sips and much gagging. Finally, with no more treatment to endure, Deidara was left to slumber at leisure with a disgusting taste still lingering in his mouth.

Madara laid down beside the blond, caressing his skin. He knew he should leave Deidara alone to rest, but he couldn't resist the temptation of petting his precious _Sempai_. Slowly, he stroked the pale man's tits, his firm abdomen and thin waist, journeying down until he reached his pants. After a moment of hesitation, he gently slid his hand under Deidara's boxers and took a light hold on his length. The sleeping man gasped softly and involuntarily bucked his hips. Madara chuckled. He kissed Deidara at the joint of his neck and chest and used his free hand to pull the blonde's body against his. He carried on brushing his hand up and down his lover, getting aroused himself by the tiny moans protruding from Deidara's mouth. He squeezed a tad harder, burying his nose in the golden locks of his lover's hair, when-

_Cough… cough…_

Madara halted his ministrations, blushing furiously. Deidara was still asleep but his chest was rising and falling alarmingly fast. His breathing was ragged, and his body was trembling feverishly. The Uchiha quietly let go off him and went to the bathroom to fetch towels and cold water. He gentle dampened the soft white material and cooled Deidara's forehead. The blond relaxed and gave a content sigh.

Madara turned his gaze away from his partner. He knew Deidara was ill and cumulated breathing problems on top of all. Arousing him while he was sleeping was like interrupting his healing, but he hadn't stopped to think of that.

Inside, Madara was burning with shame because of his selfishness…


	11. What one can do to you

A/N: Well it's been a while since I've written a note, so here it goes.

First I'd like to point out that even if I say Tobi, it doesn't mean there's a complete personality switch, only that it's shorter than Madara (behold the extent of my laziness) and that Deidara likes it better that way.

Secondly, like I'm back in University, maybe my updates won't be as regular as before. Don't worry, i won't be a bitch and abandon this story ;-) by respect for all of you who've read and encouraged me.

Last but not least, a big thanks to every one of you who've read and reviewed, you guys really warm my heart up. I can't thank each and every one of you here, but I just want to give a big hug to Chibi-Roy-Chan, who has encouraged me to write another TobiDei fic and whose regular reviews really give me the energy to carry on writing. Merci beaucoup à toi, ma belle (just one thing, I'm Egyptian and french :p ).

So for now, lets go back to the story:

Deidara woke up groggily early in the morning, with hardly the strength to lift his head off of his pillow (so all in all, nothing unusual there). Cursing his still aching body, he painfully tried to sit up, kicking the sheets away before noticing something impeding his movement by its itchiness. The artist peered down, frowning at the uncomfortable sticky sensation around his groin and noticed silver stains on his pants. Strange, he'd never been aroused in his sleep ever since his sex life with Tobi started… He shrugged the thought off.

He stretched, closing his eyes in his still lingering sleepiness, trying to reach some part of Tobi lying around… Or not. _Must've left to take his shower or something…_

Disappointed, he grumpily turned over and threw his legs of the mattress, only to set his feet on-

"_Ouch!_ Deidara…" Tobi whined, curled on the floor and still fully dressed. The blonde's feet shot up and he fell back in surprise, knocking his head against the wall in process.

"Tobi! What the hell are you doing on the floor?!" he shot angrily (his head _did _hurt badly).

"I-er-fell off the bed", the brunet replied hastily. Deidara wasn't fooled.

"You sleep on the other side of the bed, you couldn't have rolled over me!"

"How do you know, maybe I-" Deidara gripped Tobi's chin to force him to look into his eyes. The blond was rapidly losing patience.

"Tobi, I want to know what happened" he growled. Tobi's gaze faltered.

"Last night… when you were asleep… I cuddled you… and then I was so ashamed… I decided I had to be punished." the brunet said in a small voice. Deidara's face took a friendlier expression.

"There was nothing to be ashamed of!" he exclaimed, laughing. His good mood faded when Tobi turned crimson and he remembered those stains he had on his pants.

"Tobi", he said in a dangerously low voice, "do you mean to say…" Tobi, with his mask out of reach, had to pull his shirt over his nose in an attempt to hide his guilty face.

"I didn't want to hurt you or abuse you, Sempai! You were just so… pretty… lying asleep…" the brunet stuttered. Deidara lied back on the bed, completely silent.

"Tobi, I think I've been understanding enough up till now. Just go away, un." The artist's voice was dripping with disappointment and pierced Tobi's heart.

"Deidara, I'm sorry…" the brunet muttered pitifully. Deidara remained quiet, staring straight at the ceiling, ignoring Tobi completely. The latter sighed and left the room. Just before he closed the door, he was sure he'd heard a tiny sob.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobi asked Zetsu to have a look at Deidara when he'd have a moment to spare. Luckily for the masked-man, the human plant didn't ask any question as to why the capricious artist had kicked him out of their room. It was quite common (and comprehensible) for Deidara to light a fuse in presence of his partner, being one of the most mentally unstable Akatsuki member.

"**After all the couple time you've shared together, I'm surprised you threw Tobi out last night**" Black-san grumbled, applying balm on Deidara's chest and throat late in the afternoon. The ointment had a strong smell of aloe vera and appeased the sore blond.

"What do you mean, couple time? We're just partner's, un." Deidara wanted to shout but the soothing smell of herbs seemed to daze him and he didn't bother anymore.

"_I beg you Deidara, please, you may dupe the others, but stop insulting my intelligence_" White-san replied firmly. "_So, what happened? You two seemed fine yesterday. What did he do to you?_" Deidara sighed.

"**Let go, Deidara.**" The blond shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, un", he whispered morosely. His eyes were turning shiny with unshed tears, and Zetsu quickly changed the subject.

"_Well, if it means anything to you, he was the one to call me to look over you._" Deidara looked up, faintly surprised until he remembered that was the kind of thing Tobi usually did.

"**Yeah, he was worried sick because of your fever, he didn't stop sniveling about. And speaking of which…**" Zetsu felt the blonde's forehead and clucked his tongue.

"_I'm afraid I can't leave you alone if you're burning up_", White-san said in mock lament. Deidara's eyes grew wide.

"So you're staying here for the night?" he cried out. Sharing a room with a cannibal wasn't very reassuring, even if it was Zetsu. The plant-man scoffed.

"_And leave my precious greenhouse to mend itself after Hidan and Kakuzu nearly smashed it into __smithereens__?_" Zetsu scoffed. Deidara cocked an eyebrow up. "**Those vandals had yet another argument near it and broke a few glass panes because of Kakuzu's bad aim and Hidan's, um… body.**" Deidara tried hard not to smile; Zetsu was practically engaged with his greenhouse and wouldn't take the bomber's sense of humor very well.

"_Anyway, I've called my personal assistant to nurse you back to health. Remember, take it easy!_" And with that, Zetsu practically fled the room. _He's hiding something, un…_

Deidara heard somebody timidly knock on the door, ad entered Tobi, who seemed to have taken a great interest at the floor. He didn't wait for the artist to allow him in, instead busying himself with various medical equipments. When Deidara still hadn't acknowledged his presence, the brunet took off his mask and faced his partner. Surprisingly enough, he was putting up a smiling face, but the blond knew it was nothing but bluff; he had noticed from the start his slightly red eye, a clue the man had been crying. Why did Tobi try so much to look all brave and strong around him when he knew Deidara could read him like an open book?

_He's always trying to hide things from me and never acts natural. It's really nerve-grating, un…_

Tobi slid his fingers into his lover's long hair, sighing softly, choosing his words.

"Deidara… please, listen to me… When you think about it, it's not so bad, it isn't like we've never done it before, and you enjoy it, so try being reasonable-" Deidara saw red.

"No doubt I must have enjoyed it, Tobi, and I'm sure that's the exact same excuse every pervert comes up with when he fucks anyone he craves, un!" the blond shrieked. Tobi blushed.

"Don't call me a pervert" he said quietly. Deidara gave a fake laugh.

"Why shouldn't I? Who else takes profit from helpless people just because they can, un?" he retorted, starting to hyperventilate. Tobi was starting to panic, racking his brains for an explanation that wouldn't throw his sempai over the edge.

"Deidara please, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just felt all cuddly after I fed you, and you looked so pr-handsome, so I lost track of things, I'm sorry, I-" the brunet was hushed by his partner's deep ragged breaths, getting louder and louder. The blond was trembling from head to toe, his blue eyes blazed with fury, terrifying the proud member of the Uchiha clan. Tobi backed away slightly, tears welling up in his eyes as he fell back, looking up at Deidara from the floor like a child about to be screamed at.

"D-don't… ever… th-think… you c-can… use me… like a… a t-tool… f-for your… re… relief…" he faltered venomously. With that, the bomber dropped limbless on the bed, suffocating. He was baring his teeth and thrashing violently in intense pain, clutching his chest all the while.

Tobi watched in horror his sempai's agony; he felt completely helpless. Deidara wouldn't let him touch him, but how could he take care of his partner if that was the case?

_He'll hate me for it… But I'll hate myself even more if anything happened to him._

With no further ado, Tobi grabbed a small grey case and pulled out a small breathing kit, which he placed skillfully over Deidara's mouth and nose, trying to avoid his partner's weak attempts to push him off. The blond didn't have enough energy left to hurt him badly anyway.

Tobi switched the machine on, waiting expectantly. Deidara's slowly relaxed, but was still glaring daggers at the Uchiha. Tobi looked back, but his eye held nothing else but sorrow.

"I'm sorry I had to touch you again, Deidara. I know you're going to hate me for it and I'll understand if you don't want anything else to do with me…" The Uchiha crouched to hide the tears streaming down his cheeks. Deidara's sky blue eyes softened a tiny little bit.

If he was honest with himself, he'd say that he knew he counted a lot for Tobi. The fact that the man in front of him was ready to sacrifice Deidara's love for him could only me that he didn't care for him after all.

_Or that he cares a lot, un…_

_This lot?_

Hesitantly, Deidara reached out for the miserable man's hand, brushing it with the tips of his fingers. Tobi didn't want to look up; he was much too afraid of the rejection reflected in his sempai's glare. Deidara prodded him softly, and Tobi finally mustered the courage to face him.

Deidara's expression was serene. His hair was cascading around his peaceful features, framing tender gem-like eyes and a small smile slightly hidden by the mask covering his mouth. He motioned for Tobi to approach, and mouthed out "It's alright".

Tobi shakily slipped his arms around Deidara's waist and rested his face upon the blonde's stomach, his sobs muffled. He was quivering slightly as he breathed out:

"Deidara… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

The artist held the brunet's head in a weak grasp, his thumbs massaging his temples in a soothing way.

It's alright…

After a few minutes, both of them had fallen asleep, Tobi still collapsed onto Deidara, his features graced by a tiny smile.

It was in those times that the brunet felt that Deidara's only touch could protect him from the whole wide world, even if the blond was barely holding him.

He felt safe.


	12. Going downhill again

Thanks to efficient medical equipment and a competent nurse, Deidara healed slowly and soundly. His inability to leave the base wasn't so much of a problem as he didn't have any mission project. Deidara had already brought back Ichibi and Sanbi; he was granted a break after all the work he had put into Akatsuki, what with additional missions and babysitting Tobi.

On the other hand, Tobi was sent on several short missions, during which he often asked Konan or Zetsu to keep an eye on Deidara. The blond never showed his sorrow when the Uchiha left, but Tobi knew from both of his superiors that his lover had been pining on him while he was away.

"**You should've tried to come back sooner, he's stopped eating for a while now and I had to put him back on transfusion!**" Black-san reproached Tobi late one night as the masked man arrived from a five days mission.

"How is he now?" the brunet asked anxiously.

"_A little better. He's not feverish anymore but he's still quite frail. He's got to put some weight on somehow_" White-san resumed. Tobi thanked his former mentor before running up to Deidara's and his room. He nearly crashed into the door if it wasn't for a last second thought concerning the miracle of handles and how they permitted to enter someplace without ending up with splinters all over you.

Deidara looked up, face glowing with happiness. He shifted himself clumsily into a sitting position before holding out an arm expectantly at Tobi. The latter bent down and held the blond protectively, kissing the base of his neck.

"Ouch!" the blond hissed, pushing Tobi away and pressing the inside of his elbow, frowning. The brunet was perplexed at first, but then noticed a thin, barely visible cord attached to a suspended bag of clear liquid dripping slowly into the tube and then Deidara's vein. He took some time to take a better look at his lover. The artist had dark circles under his eyes and a greyish tinge to his gaunt face. The contrast between his near morbid appearance and cheerful expression was appalling.

"What's the matter?" Deidara asked curiously, confused by Tobi scrutinising him. "What's wrong, un?"

"You don't look so well, Deidara... Is anything wrong? Why have you stopped eating?" Tobi asked, concerned. Deidara looked back, stony-faced.

"It's nothing to worry about, un..." he said quietly. The brunet snorted.

"And when shall I start worrying? You already look like you're going to kick the bucket, Deidara! You're skeletal, you seem like you've hardly got any blood left, but sure, there's nothing to worry about!" Tobi shouted, making Deidara flinch. The blond avoided Tobi's gaze, looking down at the shot of his transfusion. The Uchiha calmed down at the sight of his upset boyfriend, but his tone was still stern when he started speaking again, more gently.

"Deidara, you've got to try eating again. We were going on fine with the healing process until now. Please..." Tobi took both of Deidara's palms into his own. "If you don't do it for yourself, at least do it for me."

Deidara heaved a heavy sigh and nodded. Tobi's face was lit with a broad smile.

"I'll warn Zetsu-san that we're removing the transfusion." And he was off.

Deidara was still looking down at the shot, wondering whether the impact Tobi had on his life still allowed him any control on his life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took another week for Deidara to be in shape for his first mission after the information gathering at Oak village. He felt a little disappointed that he'd have to start the mission alone, as the first part of it consisted in getting rid of potential Konohagakure spies and that it probably was better if Tobi stayed out of the way. The masked man had his own list to take care of, anyway.

Both men had planned on meeting at Yukigakure once they were done, waiting for one another at the village's sole inn. Tobi arrived first as his mission took place nearest the Village of Snow, and Deidara joined him a day later. They had time to kill before returning to headquarters; they weren't supposed to have completed their respectful missions for another two days, but the two of them had put up extra hard work in order to have a little time for themselves.

Deidara slid onto the shaggy bed, pushing Tobi down with his palms upon the Uchiha's chest. The latter grinned, allowing the youngster to pull off his shirt. Tobi slipped his hands down his partner's fishnet, holding his slender waist firmly. He rubbed his thumbs in circles all the way up to Deidara's nipples, which he attended to until both of them were erected. When the fishnet shirt was finally off the blond, Tobi began marking the man under him as his, nipping and biting softly his prey's tender ivory skin, scraping his teeth from neck to stomach. Deidara whimpered quietly when Tobi became too harsh, nearly drawing blood. The brunet barely registered his lover's pain: his excitement was going crescendo with the soft cries of the man he now possessed. The Uchiha had waited too long to do this, he wanted to impose himself to Deidara, not merrily limit his action to all this disdainful fluff he'd been forced to comply with. He was sent back to the days when he was a feared warrior and his opponents used to beg for a quick merciful death rather than agonising among their fellows' corpses. Losing completely the track of events, Tobi returned to his Madara Uchiha train of thought, bestiality invading his mind as the gorgeous creature he was holding captive started to squirm and sob under the shinobi's iron grip.

_À l'amour comme à la guerre..._

Without the usual ministrations used to prepare his lover, taking time only to rip both of their pants off them, Madara slammed into Deidara, making the youth scream as he felt his innards tare under the force of the thrust. Cerulean eyes were flooded with tears as the artist gazed up at the animal his Tobi had become. A sadistic grin plastered the raven-haired man, giving Deidara the sensation his partner was about to devour him.

This was not love.

This was not care.

This was not Tobi.

Deidara barely had enough strength to breathe out a plea to stop this massacre, but what good would it do? He'd lost his Tobi the moment this battle for domination had started. Feeling pain beyond yelling, the Iwa nin flopped his head back waiting for his partner to stop. As his neglected length finally spilled seed upon both men and he felt a rush of warmth inside him, Deidara was flooded with relief at the thought of putting a stop to all this mess, but his eyes widened as Madara carried on thrusting himself feverishly inside the smaller man. Deidara's eyelids drooped and he saw black spots before finally sinking into oblivion.

Madara stopped a few moments after he'd sensed his partner's limpness, chuckling to himself before he pulled himself out. He stopped abruptly.

Under him, blood was leaking profusely from Deidara. His skin was maimed at several places, some of the "love" bites taking a nauseating strawberry colour. The brunet rolled away from his mistreated partner in extreme shame... Why didn't he manage to keep himself under control these last few weeks? He had the feeling that Madara was trying to resurface ever since he'd spoken to Deidara about his feelings...

Why?...

Sighing, Tobi decided he didn't deserve to sleep in the same bed than his lover. Hell, he didn't even deserve to breathe the same air than him!

Shivering slightly, he took his Akatsuki cloak to cover himself before lying on the cold floor, after making sure Deidara was comfortably wrapped up in the bed's woollen sheets.

_Sempai... You ought to be treated so much better, but I don't know what's wrong with me these days... However I still love you..._

A single tear rolled down the brunet's pale cheek.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara had had enough.

He woke up early in the morning, still feeling achy all over. It reminded him of his childhood in a prostitution club, when bigger, stronger men had took advantage of his helplessness, and frankly, he did not like it one bit. Of course, being pessimistic by nature, he knew all this was too good to last; he'd sensed changes in Tobi's attitude, losing control and then apologizing for whatever he'd done. Even now the dumbass was sleeping on the floor in penitence after having nearly raped Deidara.

_Pathetic, un…_

But part of it was, in Deidara's opinion, the blonde's fault: how naïf could you get, honestly? Being blinded by the fact he thought, for one single instance, that true love could exist in this world.

_A whole lot of bullshit if you ask me, un…_

He scurried silently around the room, packing away his few belongings, before taking a quick shower (he _had_ to clean that blood off him, un!) and dressing up. He left his Akatsuki attire on a chair. He wouldn't need it anymore.

He was leaving.

Putting Akatsuki behind him wasn't tough: he'd played with death his whole life long, so what difference would the fact of having S-ranked criminals after his guts make? He was already trailed by ANBU anyway. _But Tobi?_

So what, Tobi? The bastard had already enrolled him by force in his organization, where Deidara's first few months were like a living hell. First he'd been humiliated (thoroughly) by Itachi; then he'd been teased nonstop by the whole gang. Finally his missions didn't really give him much time to truly investigate his art, as most of them were made undercover (and that it's difficult not attracting attention on yourself when you have the knack of blowing things up). When he thought about it, Deidara wanted to bang his head against the wall for having been so stupid. He had to accept the truth: the bastard had been using him the whole while long.

Just as he was about to open the door, temptation struck him.

He wanted to give Tobi one last kiss.

He slowly walked back to the spot on the floor where Tobi was sleeping and loomed over the man that had once been his lover. His face seemed so innocent, it clashed with the memory the artist had of last night… He wanted to lay his lips one more time on Tobi's, or perhaps just his forehead, but that would only prove he was still dependant on the Uchiha, that he still craved for his affection. He couldn't kiss him, not before leaving him forever… But what about leaving a note, just to explain…

_Explain what, un? "Dear Tobi, I'm sorry I had to leave after you've treated me like an animal, I hope you won't be too sad I'm leaving…" Damn, it sounds stupid even inside my own head, un. I should leave right away but… I've always been told the first step is the hardest, but I never knew it was going to be this hard…_

Deidara took in a deep breath and walked in a bee-line towards the door. His head twitched slightly, but he didn't turn to look back. He just left the room with no afterthought. Just his rucksack.

And a heavy heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he was wondering about Yukigakure, Deidara pondered on something.

As soon as Tobi would wake up, he'd want to know where Deidara had left and would start his frantic search for the blond. This made Deidara uncomfortable; being tracked down by people that you'd always felt indifferent for was one thing… But being tracked down by Tobi…

_What if he'd managed to persuade me to come back, un?_

Still brooding over how he could escape this mess, Deidara's eyes unintentionally fell upon his Akatsuki ring. _Must have forgotten to throw it away, un…_

Just as he was about to toss it into a dustbin, he was hit by an idea.

If I don't want Tobi to come after me, I'd better send someone else instead of him.

Grinning maliciously, he dashed towards the local falconry, asking for an urgent delivery for Ame.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pein glanced at the small blue ring adorned with the ideogram Sei.

The boy had guts, that's for sure.

Madara still hadn't returned from his mission, and was already two days late. The task was simple, really, and the masked man abe-sence could only mean one thing.

He was searching for his missing partner.

Not for long if I can help it.

The young artist had nagged him for too long. Now was time for Pain to act.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: translation:

_À l'amour comme à la guerre... _(french) : In love like in war (you make love like you make war, like if you where on a battlefield).

I really hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the cliffy, the only thing I can say is that you're going to have loads of action in the next chapter!

Please review, I'm very unsure about how this chapter is turning out, and I'd like to know if the plot suits you so far… I don't mean to be a "review-whore" (--) but your opinion really is important to me…

Thanks for reading so far, love you guys :3


	13. Epic combat

A tall dark figure was sprinting up a muddy path leading away from Yukigakure completely breathless, but the man didn't have time to slow down. He had woken up near noon to discover an empty bed and the disappearance of all of Deidara's belongings, except for his Akatsuki coat. It didn't take long to put two and two together: the artist had left him, and the organisation of S-ranked criminal.

And the latter worried him most.

Pein had pointed out the fact that he wouldn't allow any special treatment from any of the members, even if it happened to be his Leader's lover, and Tobi couldn't blame him for it. The redhead had put his heart and soul into Akatsuki for years now, and any risk of information leak or treachery would be impeded drastically. And that could only mean one thing.

Deidara's death sentence was pronounced if Tobi didn't reach for him and persuade him to come back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Konan, I won't be back for a few days. In the meanwhile, you're in charge of the headquarters. I trust you to keep everything in rank while I'm gone", Pein spoke in a monotonous voice. Konan nodded. By her leader's tone, one could've thought he'd just be out for a casual business trip, but the Akatsuki angel wasn't fooled. Pein hadn't bothered concealing the ring, as if he wanted to make his intentions completely clear. The blue haired woman shyly stepped forwards.

"P-Pein..." she stuttered. The pierced man stopped in his tracks.

"If I thought for one second you were about to argue with me, Konan..." he murmured coldly. Konan's face fell.

"No, Pein. Never." She uttered. Satisfied for the moment, Pein left the room without another word.

Konan was surprised by her own daring. She'd been about to challenge the equivalent of God on Earth in an attempt to protect a complete nobody. Akatsuki members came and went like seasons, after all. Orichimaru had left, Sasori had died, Tobi and Hidan came as replacements ... This was how it was meant to be.

But if the truth was so evident, why did she find the elimination of a peer so difficult to deal with?

She didn't know... Maybe this was a part of her human she had always tried to screen for so many years. Maybe she considered Deidara like a friend. Maybe she knew how miserable Tobi would be without his sempai.

Killing strangers, she could bear. But having to stand the death of a friend was harder to cope with.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara slouched forwards as he limped up the slope. It had been nearly a week since he'd left Yukikagure and returned to his former life of lonesome artist. He didn't dare form a clay bird because of his fear of getting noticed by anybody, ninja or civil, who could report their witnessing to Tobi. Yes, Deidara was afraid of being found by the Uchiha, not because he wanted to avoid a fight, but because he trying with all his might to deny the last shreds of feelings he could have for his ex-lover. There were times when he just wanted to stop in his tracks and allow himself to be found, just to end it all... But he knew that, if it were to happen, that he wouldn't let himself be taken without a fight. Long gone were the days when Tobi had nearly complete control on the young artist; if he tried anything against Deidara, the blond would bite back... with his masterpiece.

The thought of it made him quicken his pace. He didn't want to have to hurt Tobi, even if it was mere self-defense, if you could call blowing yourself up protecting yourself. He had to escape Tobi... He had to go... He had to... Had...

Deidara dropped weakly to the dirt. His lungs felt like rubber bands were tied tightly around them. His vision kept coming in and out of focus, making him feel dizzy. It hurt to feel the hard ground underneath him. It hurt to breathe. But most of all...

It hurt to fail.

Far away... _Ukojizai no jutsu!_

Raindrops... It was raining lightly... It seemed that even the Heavens were mourning his sick sad life now...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six tall figures blocked the sun from the youth, who noticed the disappearance of the comforting warmth of its rays. Deidara cracked open an eye to try and figure out who the people around him were. It didn't take long. Black nail polished toes. Long black coats baring the trademark red clouds. Black piercings and cold grey rinnegan eyes.

Pein was surrounding him. Pain was awaiting him.

A foot kicked his head lightly for Deidara to face up. The blond laid motionless on the ground, knowing it was no use trying to escape. He'd lost the battle before it even started.

Tendou kneeled before him. Deidara was momentarily blinded by the gleam of a kunai.

"Deidara" he heard a cold voice pronounce. "Akatsuki cannot forgive traitors. However, you have served us well by bringing us Ichibi and Sanbi. In order to pay my dues, I will grant you a quick death..." With that, the redhead ripped open the bomber's shirt and positioned his kunai's sharp tip precisely over his victim's heart. Deidara's eyelids drooped and he spread his arms wide across the ground, nearly welcoming his deliverance from this world he had come to hate. Tendou frowned as a small smile grace the angelic looking man... _I think understand why Madara cared so much for him._

Surprising himself for his near sentimental behaviour, Pein angrily shook all thought away and returned to his task. He lifted his weapon up to gain in gusto and swiftly shot it back down-

_Kling!_

A large shuriken flew past Tendou just in time to fling the kunai out of his hands. Six ginger heads turned at once from Deidara to a raven-haired man standing across the hill, panting slightly. Tendou smiled evilly.

"I was wondering when you'd come for him, Madara", Tendou said in a cold tone that was at odds with his smug grin. In his shadow, Deidara was still inert, vaguely aware that Tobi was around.

The Uchiha blanched as he saw a crimson drop leak down the blonde's ivory chest. He felt rage boil up in him, and in next to no time he was already hurling himself upon the six deities. Gakidou stepped forwards just in time to absorb Madara's one-hit-KO-no-jutsu. However, the merciless warrior just kept assailing him with all his might. Shuradou discharged his arms at Madara, sending small missiles flying randomly; panicking, the brunet teleported himself near Deidara and brought him away from the battle field. The young artist was unconscious, and Madara took benefit of this to do a quick check up. Deidara's breathing was low and his pulse a little slow. The brunet sighed. He didn't want to leave his lover in this state, but there was no escaping Pein. With a last glimpse at the blond, he vanished back to face the so-called god.

As soon as Madara reappeared within one of Pein's bodies' view, Chikushoudou summoned a huge salamander with dozens of spells engraved upon its skin. In a jiffy, the beast had swallowed the Uchiha whole, impeding his teleportation jutsu. Trapped like a rat within the reptile's innards, Madara sensed three bodies of Pein approaching, and concentrated his chakra in his palms until his hands were burning white. If you think I'm going to let myself be defeated by a junky youngster, think again, Pein...

All six bodies gathered around the salamander, ready to give their best shot while their opponent was still held inside it. Suddenly, the monster began to thrash and hiss in agony, astonishing Pein as the smell of burning flesh filled his nostrils. The salamander belonged to a special breed known for its extraordinarily resistant skin, beholding magical properties that protected it from the strongest spells... Witnessing Madara now poking out of the now dead animal's belly... It couldn't be...

"The fooling around stops here, young man", the Uchiha muttered calmly. Pein's six vows contorted their face in rage.

He was Pein. He was the undefeatable one. He was God.

"Shut up, foolish old man!" Tendou shrieked.

And with that, six blurs launched themselves on an impassive Madara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silence...

Pein had remembered how the battlefields sounded after the fight was over. A pregnant pause that was louder than any noise he'd ever heard. He was now sprawled on the dewy grass, waiting for Madara to finish him off just like Deidara had when he'd been about to thrust his kunai into the blonde's heart. The Uchiha walked peacefully towards Tendou. Strangely enough, he'd spared all six bodies, only fighting to defend himself. Pein didn't understand why.

As if he'd read his mind, Madara peeked down at Tendou, grinning serenely.

"Pein... My place isn't in Akatsuki anymore... I'm just an old fool who'd finish by recreating those wars you loathe so much once our goal's achieved..." Madara bent down and pressed his palm over Tendou's torso, sending rushes of healing chakra through the ginger's body. Still as limp as a ragdoll, Pein looked up at his menace and savior, clearly confused.

"M-Madara-sama... Why did you let us down?" he whispered through a haze of pain. Madara gazed away, towards the sky.

"You don't need me anymore, Pein. I know I can trust you with this mission. I'd only be a burden to you if I remained a member... I have a knack for attracting bad luck, as you might remember..." the brunet murmured bitterly. Pein smiled weakly. He knew Madara was referring to his brief stay at Konohagakure as the Hokage's assistant.

"Good luck then... Madara-sama..." Chikushoudou mustered what little force he'd have left to summon an eagle large enough to carry Pein's six bodies upon it. As the six gingers heaved themselves laboriously onto the bird's back, Madara spared them one last wave before disappearing on the spot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara's breathing was shallow as he tugged the last black strings off of his chest mouth, feeling the drool slither down to his stomach. With a lot of effort, he pulled his pouch's zipper open and grabbed a fistful of white clay.

He'd do it now that Tobi had won the fight.

He won't allow the bastard to fool him again with his sweet talk.

Not this time.

Tobi appeared in time to view Deidara dutifully feed his awaiting mouth an large amount of white dough. His mind got blank with horror.

"DEIDARA! NO!" he yelled, sprinting towards the bomber artist.

The blonde's veins appeared black upon his skin.

I've got to save him!

A small black creature with shining eyes drew itself upon the porcelain skin.

Must concentrate my chakra in my palm...

Deidara closed his eyes slowly, a broad smirk upon his face.

Must take it out!

Tobi curtly opened the oversized mouth and hastily reached within Deidara's chest, scrapping the burning clay away with a chakra covered palm. The artist gasped at his touch and fainted in the taller man's arms. Tobi clumsily retrieved his palm and froze before the terrifying sight.

His hand was bloody.

In his haste, he'd brushed Deidara's heart with his chakra fuelled hand.

Slowly, blood leaked from the blonde's ajar lips.

A/N: This is not the end

Thanks for your reviews, and FYI, Tendou, Chikushoudou, etc. ... refer to Pein's six bodies, Tendou, being the name of the body Pein uses when he shows himself to other Akatsuki members. He has the power to detect people thanks to his rain jutsu (Ukojizai no jutsu).

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but I have loads to do at home and university... Sorry about that, but don't worry, I'll still keep the chapters coming, so encourage me to write faster by reviewing! ;-)


	14. The dream

« Wake up, Deidara-sempai ! »

Deidara groaned and rolled away from the annoying voice. He had spent his night sculpting his fifth masterpiece-of-the-century in this week, so he deserved his beauty sleep, goddammit!

"Deidara... C'mon, the pancakes are getting cold! Up, Sleeping beauty!" Tobi teased before running away, giggling madly. Deidara had shot out of bed like a bullet and had caught his slippers in an attempt to throw them at the masked man.

Man... It was funny he thought of Tobi this way... He looked so much younger with his long scarf flying after him and running around like a psychotic gerbil. In their happy little house, with walls of pastel shades of blue and green...

Giving up chasing Tobi around, Deidara sat at the round kitchen table where his pancakes and a glass of orange juice were waiting for him. He started eating while Tobi was still flopping pancakes skilfully, humming tunelessly. All was well in the best of the worlds.

Deidara chewed on his breakfast silently...

"Hurry up, Deidara, we'll be late for work!" the brunet called out as he took his lacy apron off. Deidara rushed out of the bathroom, trying to simultaneously tug on a pair of pants on and finish brushing his teeth. When he was fully dressed and Tobi had managed to tie his hair in a high ponytail, the both got out of their cottage to work. Deidara soon realized he had no idea where that would be... Oh well.

Tobi, clutching his Sempai's hand while bouncing merrily, led deidara along a small dust path surrounded by pretty wild flowers and green meadows extending as far as the eye could see.

The cloudless sky was forget-me-not blue, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining.

Deidara felt slightly uncomfortable, and perhaps a little confused, without knowing why.

"I'm so happy, Sempai, and do you know why?" Tobi asked goofily, his arms swaying back and forth, Deidara's hand still in his own, making the blond lose balance. As the latter managed to face the brunet without falling over, he shook his head. Tobi chuckled.

"Why, it's because I'm with you, Dei-chan!" he declared. "My dream is to always be with you, and I hope we'll stay this way forever and ever. What's your dream, Sempai?"

_Good question, un._

"My dream..." the blonde started.

"Your dream?" Tobi pushed on excitedly.

"I want..." Deidara's voice was hardly higher than a whisper.

"You want?" the brunet piped up.

"I want to know the real you, un."

The world faded away, leaving Deidara alone in blackness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobi stood next to Deidara in a small shack in the middle of the forest. It'd been years since he'd returned to his ancient home... Dust was covering the floor and what little furniture he had. Fortunately, the covers he'd found once he'd teleported himself here carrying Deidara were clean enough. He had taken care of the most important wounds back on the battlefield, stitching the blonde's chest mouth up and using a large range of medical jutsus on him, but was still afraid of what might happen. He knew his lover was in a terrible state, to say the least. His pulse was much to slow and his lethargy proved that all of Tobi's attempts to cure him were fruitless.

The Uchiha started stomping around the room in frustration, thinking hard. There had to be something he'd missed out... He tried recalling everything that happened on the battlefield, scraping his mind for even the slightest little detail.

_Deidara lying on the ground, already exhausted... His self-destruction jutsu... Me trying to get the clay out... And I brushed his..._

Tobi swallowed hard, the memory still very painful to him. He realised that things had gone out of control as soon as he'd touched Deidara's heart with his chakra fuelled fist...

_Touched his heart... His heart and chakra... My chakra..._

Suddenly he recalled one of Zetsu-san's lessons on chakra and vital organs.

"_You see, Tobi, just like chakra can cause damage to another person, it may be used in special kinds of medical jutsus, under one condition however. In order not to provoke any aggression to the patient's body, it is crucial for you to learn how to change your chakra's nature for it to be compatible with the concerned person._"

"But can't we use our own type of chakra for medical purposes, Zetsu-san?" the novice had asked, confused. The plant man sniffed disapprovingly.

"**For elemental jutsus, of course. But for more delicate operations, it can be a question of life or death to master several kinds of chakra in order to be more efficient.** _In situations where vital points have been touched, for instance..._"

Tobi's lip's corners slightly rose.

_Bingo._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara's head was swimming into nothingness. Visions of his life were flashing before his eyes.

_Deidara-sempai, are you sure you're okay?_

_**His other arm has been torn off, look! He's bleeding all over the place!**_

_What should we do, Zetsu-san?_

Take him back to headquarters, call for Kakuzu, we need to sew his arms back on immediately!

...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobi sat outside of the small house, his hands on the grass. He learnt long ago about the different ways to proceed to learning how to control the five chakra natures. He'd barely taken the time to study the Earth kind and was now cursing himself for it. Clearing his mind, he started to concentrate on channelling his chakra into the ground below him, aiming for slight depressions or little earthquakes. Contact was the first step to morphing one's chakra to this particular nature.

Tobi's brows furrowed in concentration. He could do it. Whatever the price, he would manage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So, the brat survived an encounter with the copy-nin? I'm impressed._

_**He didn't come out whole, though...**_

_Aw, you're just too hard on him; it wasn't easy handling both Kakashi and the biju at the same time._

I think he's coming round, look, his eyes are opening.

_Sempai' can you hear me? Sempai?_

_Leave him, Tobi, he needs his rest._

_Sempai? Why are you breathing so fast? Sempai?_

_Shit! Tobi, get out of the way!_

_Oh no... Not now..._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobi laid on the ground, panting. He was surrounded by small earth pillars. He smiled broadly. He'd been training all day long to save his sempai... He'd...

Wait a minute.

He'd forgotten that he'd left Deidara unattended for more than seven hours straight, which meant that the comatose man hadn't been fed for nearly a whole day, if he hadn't eaten anything since Pein found him.

Cursing himself for his negligence, Tobi dashed back to the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It seems like a serious asthma fit to me, but I can't be sure... I've been warned something like that could happen. Lucky I had the breathing monitor, I think his respiratory frequency and pulse are slowing down..._

_**Deidara isn't a "long distance" ninja for nothing.**_

_I guess not. All we can do is wait, now. _

Tobi? Leave him alone now.

_Can't Tobi stay? Tobi promises he'll be a good boy. _

_I know he's awake, Tobi, but I hardly think he's able to respond._

_That's alright, Tobi will just stay here talking to him to keep him company._

_Come here Tobi, I don't think the bastard deserves such a thing._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobi took out a prefilled glucose shot from his bag and went back to Deidara's side. He injected the clear liquid into his sempai's upper-arm, waited, and removed it slowly. The blond hadn't stirred on bit. He was still laying on the shabby bed, completely inert, a peaceful expression on his face. Tobi began a short check up and was relatively satisfied for the time being.

He decided he could leave his lover to fetch himself some dinner without being troubled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sempai, if you master earth chankra, that means you must be pretty strong, no?_

Deidara felt himself blush.

_I concentrate on working with earth, not using these meagre techniques any fool could use, baka!_

_Does that mean you can't harden your body like Kakuzu-san?_

_No, I can't harden my body like Kakuzu-san, I produce masterpieces, un!_

_But if you tried, would you be able to do so, Sempai? Sempai?_

Deidara was trampling away from Tobi, his face eatched with fury.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days... It had been two days now. Tobi had finally managed to finish his training and was currently grateful for his family's genius. No shinobi, as powerful as they could be, could ever equal an Uchiha... That, and the fact that he'd already trained long ago, trying to achieve his pipe-dream of mastering every chakra nature, something he'd abandoned in pursuit of other goals... He'd understood the basics perfectly, but had never given it another thought after realizing he didn't really have any motivation, as it seemed more interesting to master perfectly his fire jutsus rather than scattering his attention on various time-consuming techniques.

The raven-haired man warmed up, hardening his arms, legs, hands and chest simultaneously. He then focused his transformed chakra in one hand, watching the green aura forming around his fist, and approached Deidara slowly.

All of a sudden, Tobi felt terrified. He'd never tried this out before, what if something went terribly wrong? What if Sempai didn't wake up? What if...

Tobi shook his head.

'_Get a grip on yourself. You can't expect to make it if you think you're going to fail before you've even started'_ he harshly reprimanded himself.

He became conscious of the fact that in any case, it wouldn't change a thing whether Deuidara survived or not. After all that he'd made the Iwa-nin endure, Tobi didn't trust himself to stay at his lover's side. He was a dangerous, unpredictable man... He knew that there was still a risk that he'd hurt Deidara one day... So why had he bothered with training to cure the blond artist?

_Maybe it's because don't care anymore about what's in it for me as long as Deidara's alright..._

Tobi composed himself, aware of the task awaiting him.

Taking a deep breath, he hovered over Deidara's body and concentrated on his chakra debit. _Take it easy... Slowly... Sloooowly..._

He pressed his palm firmly upon the blonde's chest, right over his heart, allowing his earth chakra to flow inside Deidara's body. Instantly, the artist gasped, his back arching up ten centimetres over the mattress. His eyes shot open and his breathing was laboured. He shook all over as Tobi increased the amount of chakra he was delivering, both of their faces beaded with sweat. At last, the Uchiha sent the last chakra flow, making Deidara scream in a blood-curling way. The two men collapsed, exhausted, and for a few minutes only their uneven breathing was heard. Eventually, Tobi mustered enough strength to push himself up and stand before Deidara, his expression gloomy. He turned away from the stirring blond and walked over to the door. He stopped as his hand touched the knob. When he was sure Deidara was aware, he softly murmured what he thought would be his last words to the blond.

"Sempai, I leave you my rucksack with all the supplies and a medical kit. Stay here until you're healthy enough to go. Don't strain yourself. Goodbye."

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out what'll happen mwahahaha :3 (the evilness of my evilty is uber evil).

The texts in italic refer to the flashbacks Deidara's having during his coma.

Please read and review, I really need your help to carry on TTTT


	15. Shades of grey

Tobi felt Deidara's eyes upon his back. He remained still as the blond shuffled the sheets of his bed as he tried to sit up, his breathing ragged as he uttered the word Tobi didn't want to hear.

"W-why?" Deidara felt his eyes becoming wet but he didn't care. _Screw honour, I want to sort this out once and for all, un._

Tobi still hadn't moved an inch, pleading inwardly for Deidara not to make things more difficult than they already were. The Uchiha loved his Sempai, truely, madly, deeply, but he knew Deidara deserved more, much more than him. He had to go, let his partner move on to a better life, with somebody who could take care of him rather than abuse him like Tobi had done. Even if the raven-haired man had to hurt him one last time...

"You heard me, Deidara... You're weak, much too weak" he said in an ice-cold voice. "I can't afford wasting my time on you." _Every second spent in your company has been a treat to me. _"I'm leaving you this house in the hope you won't come back to me in a few years begging for a few ryos to survive." _It's not much, but that's the best I can offer..._ "So goodbye." _Please don't misjudge me._

During his monologue, Tobi had focused so hard on his acting he hadn't noticed Deidara limping towards him, tears now pouring from his eyes. The blond caught his arm in a death grip, mustering whatever energy he had left in order not to let go. Tobi jumped back in fright and turned so curtly he made Deidara fall to his knees. The blond let out a cry of despair as the Uchiha pulled his hand away, his arm's still clamped around Tobi's. He nuzzled his head in Tobi's elbow, sobbing softly as he spoke.

"You d-don't think a-a-any o-of what... what y-you've just... just said, un..." Tobi's heart shattered at the idea of carrying on lying to his lover.

"I did. It's not my fault you live in your own illusions, Deidara", he said firmly. _Please don't believe me... _

"Nooooo!" the blond wailed tears pouring from his now pink eyes as he sank to the floor, still clutching Tobi. The brunet had to kneel before the distressed artist in order to accompany his movement. He crouched forwards to whisper in Deidara's ears, in a much softer tone this time.

"It's for your own good, Deidara. Please understand, I would never forgive myself if I mistreat you anymore, even you knew it was possible..." Deidara whimpered.

"After I'd left... I felt so empty... I didn't want to see you again because I felt... it would be common sense to avoid you, un... But I realized I couldn't carry on without you... I don't want to be alone anymore..." Deidara's face had a bright pink tinge to it and his eyes were puffy. He looked a mess, weeping on the floor, all dignity forgotten. Sighing, Tobi tilted Deidara's head up, forcing the blond to look at him.

"You'll still have your art, Seimpai..." he whispered in what he hoped would be a cheering tone. Deidara shook his head, his silky hair falling in strands over his face.

"If you go, I'll achieve my greatest masterpiece and finish everything off... I'm too tired to carry on anyway, un..." he breathed out. Tobi blanched. He knew what the sculptor was evoking. Self destruction.

"N-no Deidara... You... you can't d-do this to yourself... You... You're hardly nineteen... You're too young to die..." Tobi stuttered, limbs trembling and eyes wide. Below him, Deidara had finally let go off him and was staring absently elsewhere, obviously daydreaming. The youth felt a tear splash on his cheek, but it wasn't his. He stared up into Tobi's mismatched eyes, aghast to see minute rivers sliding from his eyes.

"I thought you told me you didn't care anymore, un..." he murmured tonelessly. Tobi shook his head, a sad smile gracing his features.

"I tried to act so that you would hate me and never think of seeing me ever again... But that didn't work well, did it?" he said in a small voice. Deidara snorted.

"You always have to overkill, baka, un..." he replied mischievously. Tobi's expression turned solemn.

"You know we won't be able to come back together..." he voiced out quietly, as if he was afraid of speaking this taboo aloud. Deidara pushed himself on his elbows, Tobi still looming over him. He took in a deep breath before expressing his theory.

"You've always acted in a somewhat... Extreme fashion, un. Maybe it's time for you to... explore the shades of grey" the blond suggested. "You don't have to keep it all in if it's going to explose like a ticking-bomb, you know. Just... just... un..." Deidara stopped dead.

Tobi had captured his lips in a passionate kiss, nipping the bottom one lightly and rolling his tongue in his sempai's mouth, taking him over completely. After a few seconds of surprise, Deidara responded vigorously, duelling with lust filled eyes. Without breaking the kiss, Tobi lifted his lover bride-like and laid him gently on the bed. Deidara, who was already shirtless, lost no time in undressing the brunet's chest, while the latter took care of his pants. As he caressed the Uchiha's torso, Deidara noticed something different... strange, but pleasant none of the less. He felt some kind of soft warmth radiating from Tobi, passing through his own skin... It was like sinking in a warm bath, without the sensation of being wet. The brunet held him closer, rubbing his pale skin against Deidara's, grinning impishly. Wondering what his partner had to hide, Deidara stared at Tobi questioningly before the other man's arms became blurs, and he found him and himself completely naked. With caution, Tobi stretched upon Deidara's body, covering him completely, making him feal the waves of chakra emanating from him, and the artist understood.

A katon jutsu, un...

Deidara moaned loudly because of the deliciously rising temperature and the fact that Tobi was now grinding their aroused members together. The heat down there was becoming unbearable, and their breathing ragged. Both were slipping against the other's body, which was glistening with sweat. Beads slithered down every crevice of their firm muscles, sometimes pooling together, before dropping on the mattress. Tobi nipped and licked Deidara's shoulder, raked his teeth softly from the blonde's collarbone right down to his bellybutton in a swift motion, before lifting his head up and staring naughtily at the panting man below him, an evil grin plastered on his face. He lowered his mouth down on blonde's length, skimming his tongue around the head in a torturously slow way, around and around, across the slit...

Deidara threw his head back, crying out in frustration. He twisted his torso from one side to another, holding himself tightly, his small hand mouths worrying his skin. Why wouldn't Tobi get the job done once and for all? His bladder was aching with the need to come, and all the brunet was doing was teasing him.

Tobi sensed the tension building up in his sempai's body and decided to move on to the next step. He sucked on the tip of Deidara's cock before gradually gliding down in order not to choke, enjoying the sight of the aroused artist. The blond had his eyes screwed shut and was taking curt breaths as Tobi was deepthroating him, his chest rising and falling alarmingly fast. Finally, the brunet's lips brushed the base of Deidara's length, and after rolling his tongue once or twice around it, he made his lover scream his name as he bucked his hips and come inside his mouth.

Tobi let his lover catch his breath before bending low over him in an attempt to claim a kiss. Deidara liked the Uchiha's lips clean; cum was still dribbling down the corner of his mouth. In the meantime, Tobi lifted the blonde's legs over his shoulder, breaking the kiss with a moan. He presented his fingers to Deidara, who lapped them enthusiastically, making the brunet chuckle. When his digits were slick with saliva, Tobi carefully inserted one, then two digits into Deidara's tightness, moving in and out, causing the blond to gasp softly. When he'd stretched the ring of muscles enough, the brunet pressed himself forwards, slowly guiding his length inside his lover's warmth. At this, Deidara clenched his teeth, tiny sobs protruding from his lips. Tobi cried out as the artist's little hand mouths bit him hard on the back, but didn't thrust them away; he could only imagine how much pain the blond was going through. Nuzzling his head Deidara's shoulder, he lightly brushed the uke's cock to distract him, murmuring words of comfort into his ear as he quickened the pace. Deidara whimpered as Tobi rhythmically thrusted in and out, pushing and pulling, until he reached that specific bundle of nerves in the depths of his lover, earning a loud whine.

"Tobi... To-Tobi... un... oh yeah... right there... P-put it all in, Tobi... Un... Un..." Deidara panted.

"Sempai... you're so... so... tight... I think... y-you're ready... for my... surprise..." Tobi breathed out, his face etched with mischief.

"S-surprise... un?" Deidara wasn't too sure about this. Tobi, however, fired on, letting go off Deidara,to compose a special jutsu, grinning widely. Deidara's eyes widened like saucers as he recognised it immediately.

_The doton hardening jutsu, un_

Birds yards around the house flew away in terror from their trees as Deidara let out a high pitched scream of pure ecstasy.

"_**TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobi collapsed upon Deidara immediately after having released his seed, his body incapable of supporting him anymore. Mustering his last shreds of energy to pull out of the youth, he realized that his partner was already asleep. He clumsily tried to cover them both with the thin blanket they'd laid upon, not wanting Deidara to catch a cold. He hugged his lover closer, emotionally and physically exhausted. Turning around, he was pleased to see that the blonde's face was graced with an angelic smile. _Like it should always be..._

Yawning widely, the brunet rested his head upon his sempai's chest, wanting to hear the specific thumping noise again. It was his little secret lullaby, something to make him forget all that he'd been through for the past week.

Sighing, the Uchiha let himself fall slowly into peacefulness, feeling like he was a baby bounding with his mother. He closed his eyes with one last coherent thought...

_Sempai wouldn't like me to think that..._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Wew, I'd never thought I'd go this far in the story (as a matter of fact, I thought I'd stop 'round chapter 7 or something...). I really want to thank you all for reading and reviewing and to those who'd read and review it in the future. Frankly, I was aghast at the story's success! There's been more hits for this one than "Going down to rising", for Kami's sake! That really impresses me!

No, this still isn't the end of "The unfortunate", I like writing this story too much for stopping now. Soooooooo... More TobiDei yaoiness ahoy! XD

Even though I've updated this chapter real fast, I must remind that this won't always be possible by now... It's back to work for me... But I swear I'll do my best, 'cause the show must go on ;-)

Peace, Love and TobiDei yaoi for you all, un.

Xoxox Princesse Sarah


	16. Looking out for something more

After staying a month or so in the rickety house, Tobi and Deidara decided it was a safe guess to say that they'd probably spend the rest of their lives there, thus the need to invest in making the place more livable. At first Deidara suggested they'd blow the shack down to rebuild it completely, but Tobi, having a bad feeling about this, faked attachment for the building, disappointing Deidara… To be truthful, he was more afraid of the bomber developing a new habit rather than having this wreck turned into a pile of wood chip once and for all.

So while Tobi went away for a few days to track down bounty, Deidara remained at home and did his best to scour the whole place up, which sometimes felt like a long lost battle. However, in about three days, his efforts finally became noticeable. Tobi returned a week afterwards to find his previously shabby dust filled shack spotless. To Deidara's pleasure, he had brought back a small cart filled with sheets, dishes, small furniture, lamps and (the blond nearly strangled him in an attempt to hug him) a potter's wheel with sculpting accessories and a large supply of clay.

They lived peacefully enough (well, as peacefully as life can get when you live with Deidara), living of what they hunted in the forest and little extras they could afford from the nearest villages. It wasn't a life of luxury, but it suited them well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobi woke up early in the morning, a ray of light edging up his face until it shone upon his eyelids. Opening his eyes slightly, he nearly shut them right away after being blinded by Deidara's glittering blond cascade. Smiling, he buried his nose into the lightly scented hair, breathing in the intoxicating aroma. And he mused.

He'd been with Deidara for a while now, and they certainly formed a happy couple. Sure, they argued once in a while, but in the end their relationship only turned out stronger. It was just bickering most of the time… The artist complaining when Tobi was late for his chores, the latter criticizing his partner's heated personality every now and then… Nothing to worry about, because both of them were _happy_.

But for a reason the Uchiha couldn't quite put his finger on, this was not enough anymore. Tobi wanted something more…

Sighing heavily, he squeezed Deidara's thin waist from behind, pondering on a secret plan he'd decided to execute as soon as possible. Tomorrow he'd leave for another bounty hunt, a tricky one this time… One that will bring in a lot…

Deidara stirred, unaware of all the commotion occurring in his lover's mind.

He was in for a surprise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara glared at his uncooperative lump of clay.

He didn't know why, but nothing seemed to work out the way he wanted since Tobi left yesterday.

"Gone "hunting" again, un" he mumbled moodily.

_Deidara had tried everything, from his trademark death glare ("aw, come on Sempai, don't try and act cute") all the way to pouting (which only resulted into Tobi glomping him); nothing worked to keep the brunet from leaving. So after sulkily allowing his lover to peck his lips, Deidara turned his back to Tobi as the masked-man opened the door, waiting for him to be outside before he could run to the nearest window for a last glimpse. As he strolled off along a small path leading towards civilization, Tobi smirked, shaking his head. He could feel his sempai's eyes upon his back. _

Back to the present, Deidara decided to take a small nap, hoping that resting a bit would ease his tensed mind. After washing his hands to get rid of clay stains, the artist crawled upon the bed and slid under the sheets, when his whole body stiffened. The blond started to wheeze alarmingly, panic visible in his cerulean eyes. He brought a trembling hand to his chest, feeling his heart pumping frantically inside his ribcage, and his vision darkened…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback:_

A little blond boy waited impatiently outside of a doctor's cabinet, standing on the tip of his toes, trying to peek through the door's glass pane. He heard Saito-san, an old friend of his adoptive father Tenshi-sama, entering yet again one of his infamous fits about managing one's health, avoiding over-exertion, blah blah blah… _Really, the old quack never knows when to stop, un…_

Tenshi-sama, however, always answered back politely, and even though Deidara couldn't hear what the old man said properly, he knew it was on the lines of "Deidara is as capable of training for ninjutsu as any other boy his age…" The confidence Tenshi-sama had for him always made the blonde's heart warm up. He wanted to prove to the world that his father was right, to make him glow with pride as he said "yes, Deidara's my son."

The boy's gaze shot back to the door as he heard the click of the doorknob and both men walking out. His face fell as he spotted Tenshi-sama smiling sadly. The elder always smiled whatever the situation, however a subtle eye could decipher the true state of his soul. Deidara immediately realized that his father was putting up a brave face, and this could only mean trouble.

"Why so sober, Dei-san?" Tenshi asked in a cheerful tone. Deidara knew this expression wasn't fake; Tenshi-sama always called him his own "shooting star", filling him with joy and bliss each time he saw him. It reassured him in some way... Whatever had been discussed in the other room couldn't be so bad anymore. And even if it was, what did Deidara care, his Tenshi-sama would always be there to protect him. He gingerly stepped forwards and clutched his father around the neck, waiting for him to carry him, which Tenshi gladly obliged.

"Ahem."

Saito-san was looking slightly frustrated; he marched towards Deidara and Tenshi and stopped only two feet before them, his stern glare in place. It took all of Deidara's restrain not to glare back at the man; he knew that Saito was one of Tenshi-sama's best friend and therefore any sign of hostility, however trivial, would hurt his father greatly. Deidara closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to come.

"Deidara, you know you have some... trouble with your health. And I also nothing I can tell your mule-headed father will ever stop him from training you." At this, he glowered at Tenshi-sama, who was still looking back serenely. "But for Kami's sake, Deidara, I want you to learn your limits, to rest when you think you can't carry on... well, you get the picture. Please Deidara. And come to see me when you feel a little off colour" Saito-san finished earnestly. Deidara hesitated for a moment, then nodded. He considered that, for a usually straightforward man, the doctor had been quite diplomatic, which only meant that something serious was ailing Deidara.

"Good" Saito-san said, slightly relieved. "Sayonara, then."

And with that, Tenshi carried Deidara back home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara was busy cooking rice, trying to make his thoughts waver away from his worries. He hadn't had one of _these_ fits in years... What should he do once Tobi came? The brunet was due anytime now and Deidara had to make up his mind as soon as possible. He was torn between telling him right away to hide nothing from him and hiding the truth to avoid concerning his lover.

_Decisions, decisions, un..._

He'd have to travel back to Iwagakure and meet Saito-san. Tell him everything. Ask him for medication and advice. He'll do that once Tobi came back, he-

He felt a hand upon his shoulder.

Deidara cried out loud, turning abruptly to face his aggressor, knocking over his saucepan in process, burning his arm with boiling water and hot rice.

"Sempai! Are you alright?"

Sempai? What the fuck, un...

"Tobi? What's the matter with you, coming in here like a ghost, un!" the blond artist yelled. _Talk about the devil, un..._ Usually the brunet couldn't prevent entering a place without making a hell of a racket only the New Year parade could rival.

"I'm sorry, Deidara, I just wanted to make a surprise..." Tobi said slowly, this eyes drooping down. For some reason, he had put his mask off.

"Well, I guess it's mission accomplished, un..." Deidara grumbled. Tobi cracked a small grin at his sempai's feeble attempt for humour and dashed to the bed, barely able to hide his excitement.

"Wash your arm and come here, Sempai, I've got something for you!" he called merrily.

Deidara was about to tell Tobi not to boss him around, but curiosity getting the better of him, he grumpily washed his now reddish arm and joined his partner without objecting.

"Ahem"

Tobi was fiddling with his fingers, apparently very nervous. Slowly, he slid off the bed and knelt before Deidara. The latter frowned, now starting to get very confused. Slowly, the Uchiha slipped a finger into his trouser's pocket and got out a fancy little velvet pouch.

"Deidara..." he said softly, his tone solemn. From the pouch, he got out a handsome silver ring topped with a small sapphire, which he presented to the blond. Deidara's eyes widened. Tobi carried on, a little more confident.

"Will you marry me?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: don't sue me for another cliffy, sue my sadistic teachers who won't give me a moment of rest! For further information on Tenshi-sama and Saito-san, please check out the "Flashback" chapter of my earlier fanfic, "Going down to rising". Please read and review, your encouragements and opinions are very important to me :3


	17. The heart asks for treasures last

« Will you marry me ? »

These words sounded so unreal in Deidara's head... He felt ecstasy, panic, feer, confusion all at once. His heart was pounding once again, sounding like a subway train, the rapid rhythm invading his mind. Tobi was still there, waiting, he had to answer, tell him the truth, he had to do it... do it now...

With all his might, he voiced out the single word that would change his life for the better and the worse.

"Yes..." he hissed. His vision blurred, and in a matter of seconds he fell back upon the bed. Tobi jumped to his feet, lost between delight and fear. Deidara said yes, he did, he really did! The Uchiha wanted to cry this out for the whole world to know that the blond would officially be his now, _and damn the rest of you!_

But for now, the youth was deadly pale and in need of assistance. Hastily setting the ring down, Tobi fetched an extra blanket for Deidara before rushing back to the bed and covering him in it, pulling the sheets upon him. He figured out that maybe his lover had been previously weakened by some disease to pass out like that, even though Tobi had made quite an important announcement. Feeling his cheek, the brunet had confirmation that the blond was indeed a little cool in the face and decided to let him sleep a tad. Slipping under the covers besides him, Tobi cradled his love's head against his chest and kissed Deidara's forehead. He shivered slightly when he hugged the bomber closer, feeling his icy toes against his feet. The Uchiha rubbed his partner's back thoroughly, trying to warm him up a bit. A small sigh escaped the blonde's lips and he nuzzled closer to the other man, his chin resting on the brunet's shoulder. Tobi smiled broadly, his previous worries far behind him.

_Because in the end, it always comes to this... Being together no matter how overwhelming our trouble may seem._

The Uchiha yawned tiredly and let his eyelids fall without any resistance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was already setting when Tobi finally woke up, panicking over the fact he overslept and still hadn't prepared diner for Deidara. The blond was still lost in slumberland, looking so sweet wrapped up in blankets with his golden locks framing his peaceful face that the brunet didn't have the heart to wake him up. After pecking his lover on the cheek, he busied himself with lighting the stove and chopping vegetables. Deidara still didn't stir, but Tobi wasn't worried for so little; the artist had a very deep sleep even when he wasn't ill. So deep that even a cannon fire wouldn't wake him up, though Tobi suspected it was due to the fact the bomber was so used to explosions anyway. So the Uchiha carefully prepared a tasty warm broth for his little angel (he sniggered at the thought of Deidara's reaction if he'd hear him use his nickname) and ladled a generous portion in a large orange bowl, the blonde's favourite. When he was in front of the sleeping man, Tobi suddenly realized he couldn't wake him right now if he wanted his sempai to rest at his ease. However, Deidara still needed to be fed; how could Tobi do so without risking to serve much to warm soup to his lover, thus making him choke?

_I'd have to check out if it's cool enough before feeding him. And I'll do it my way..._

A cheeky grin appeared on the brunet's face, the kind that predicted an "it doesn't count as bad as long as I had good intentions" kind of plan.

Tobi took a spoonful of broth in his mouth and let it cool to his own body temperature before locking lips with Deidara, pouring the liquid slowly down his throat. Pulling back to leave his partner time to swallow, Tobi prepared another "beak full" and repeated the operation, secretly having the time of his life. Deidara usually didn't handle mollycoddling well, so the brunet rarely had the occasion to care for him in such a motherly way. The brunet hoped Deidara wouldn't wake up for him to carry on and on, even if it meant the blonde had to take two or three stones in process.

_And thinking about it, Sempai's so skinny he could probably put up with a few extra pounds..._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Mommy would never leave you Dei-chan..._

_I'll always be there by your side, Deidara..._

_Looks like a the use of body guard couldn't harm you, brat..._

Deidara shivered in the cold, all alone... If he gave his life a second thought, he'd have to admit that only a few people had cared about him at all. And somehow, most of them were gone, and that's what hurt the most. However fake, imperceptible, sincere, or loving their promise had been, it felt like a stab in the back that somehow they'd all turned out broken some way or another... willingly or not.

And then Deidara felt warmth filling him from the inside... This comfortable sensation that spread through his whole body remembered him of someone... Someone who was still out there for him... Deidara will have to thank him, but he forgot why... Ah yes... That's it...

_Because he needs me, un..._

Feeling need was wonderful, it gave a meaning to your entire life... The message "Do it for him if you don't do it for yourself" resounds in your mind like a broken record, and soon you find out that without it you'd probably be gone to the dogs if it weren't for that special person. One day that same person will be as indispensable to you as you are to him or her. Deidara considered the thought and decided that that was probably what love was all about.

Laboriously, he lifted his heavy eyelids and there he was... So close... The artist could feel his hot tongue into his mouth... Though his mouth usually felt less full... and didn't taste like vegetable soup... Hold on.

_Is Tobi feeding me?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobi curtly retrieved. His sempai had woken up all of a sudden and was currently choking himself on warm broth. Coughing violently and punching his chest, the artist was getting redder by the second. Tobi decided that the best thing to do was probably giving Deidara some space. When the coughing finally subsided and the blond caught his breath back, the brunet came closer and slowly pulled his lover closer. He retrieved a small handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed the corners of Deidara's mouth, from where a mixture of soup and drool was trickling. Once he was done, he kissed the blonde's forehead lovingly and lied him back down on his pillows.

"You can go back to sleep, sempai... You need to rest if you want to get any better" the brunet whispered tenderly, brushing strands of silky hair away from Deidara's face. The artist was smiling, a true smile that radiated with happiness, warming Tobi's heart.

"It's so cold in here, un..." the blond breathed out, his tone nearly dripping with mischief. Grinning broadly, Tobi joined Deidara in bed, slithering an arm around the other man's shoulders and using his free hand to rub the latter's stomach. Deidara purred contently. Tantalizingly slowly, Tobi started to rub lower... and lower... Under the youth's waistband...

Hmm... he's already semi-hard... Excellent.

Just for the fun of hearing Deidara gasp, Tobi began to pump the artist's length firmly. He was rewarded with little moans and yelps which sounded like musical notes, the sweetest melody the Uchiha had ever heard. Gradually, as Tobi pumped harder, the song was reaching its climax, Deidara's voice higher and higher, harmonising with his feminine appearance. The brunet slid completely under his sempai and held him in a death grip against his chest, lifting his pelvis for Deidara to feel his mounting arousal, never letting go of the blonde's cock the whole while long. The blond gasped and parted his legs, bending them awkwardly at each side of Tobi thighs before squeezing them tightly. The brunet felt him tense: he was about to come. Losing no time, he flipped over Deidara and deep throated him in one swift movement. The sculptor screamed and bucked up, nearly choking his lover, his whole entire body convulsing. Finally Tobi tasted something salty as warm liquid squirted into his mouth. He hummed in appreciation; Deidara's cum was like some kind of rare wine you had to travel around the world to get: sumptuous and very entertaining to obtain.

Chest heaving rhythmically, Deidara threw his head back, breathing like he'd sprinted for a mile. Noticing his partner was still hard, the artist turned over to sprawl Tobi flat upon the mattress and took hold of his awaiting cock. Positioning himself precisely, he slowly slid down the brunet, not even bothering to prepare. The Uchiha had been about to stop the blond, but the only objection he could muster died out into a strangled moan as Deidara lowered himself even more, suppressing any sign of pain that could've turned off his lover. Tobi tossed his head from side to side, sweat pearling upon his blushing face and muscled torso. Deidara, breathing ragged, bent down to lick him clean, using all three tongues on the now sleek skin. He bounced lightly upon the brunet's groin, the sweet friction sending shivers down the supposed seme. Tobi moaned and groaned, his husky voice slightly bestial as he forcefully bucked his hips up. Deidara clutched his waist in order not to lose balance, still focusing on sending the man under him over the edge instead of pleasuring himself. Soon enough, Tobi began quaking violently and, right after Deidara's second orgasm of the night, the brunet screamed the bomber's name shrilly and spilled his burning seed into the blonde's depth. Exhausted, Deidara collapsed at his lover's side, barely moving as the brunet shifted in a clumsy attempt to give him a hug but ended up falling on him.

Realising he was crushing Deidara, Tobi rolled off him, readjusting the covers around them. He lifted his poor sempai atop of him, patting his back. Deidara nuzzled his head into the hollow of Tobi's shoulder, feeling himself drifting off to sleep again...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cerulean eyes cracked open as a stray ray of light illuminated a certain artist's features. Deidara was waking up at his pace, meaning he was already planning to go back to sleep. However, he was disturbed by the clanging of pots and pans been handled.

_Tobi's already cooking breakfast, un..._

Indeed, the brunet was as cheerful as could be, for as soon as Deidara was awake, he'd finish what he had left undone. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the blond yawning loudly as he sat up in bed, stretching his arms over his head. In a jiffy, Tobi had let go off the eggs he'd been holding to dash back to bed, ignoring the smashing noise that followed. Bewildered, Deidara pined himself against the headboard at the sight of the taller man pouncing upon him, knocking the air out of his lover. Tobi tugged the blond into a bear hug, near tying himself into knots from the pleasure of having Deidara ready for his surprise.

_Well, it's not really a surprise, but still..._

"Tobi, what the..." Deidara managed to wheeze before the brunet placed a single finger upon his lips. Once he was as composed as he could be, the brunet took out the little velvet pouch he'd shown Deidara previously, and meticulously took out the jewel he'd chosen for his beloved. Delicately taking his sempai's left hand, Tobi slid the sliver ring onto Deidara's index finger, while the latter watched in silence. Tobi leaned forwards to whisper into the blonde's ear.

"I know you're used to wearing rings on this finger, Deidara."

Still too dumbfounded to speak, Deidara did the only thing that seemed logical at the moment.

He closed the gap to kiss Tobi passionately.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't know if it's a good idea, Deidara..."

"I already told you, Tobi, I can trust nobody else and he knows me best, un. Plus, he's a very competent doctor."

"But having to go back to Iwagakure alone, you have to be joking-"

"I know how to protect myself, and you know as well as I do that I'm fit enough to fight if it comes to that, un."

The sun was falling as the couple prepared diner, arguing over the fact that Deidara wanted to return to Iwa for a check up at his childhood doctor's cabinet. He'd told the truth to the Uchiha about his renewed fits and his need to consult a specialist. Tobi, however, was still troubled by Deidara travelling long distances single-handedly.

"Deidara, it's risky, and I still don't understand why you want to go there all by yourself", Tobi huffed, annoyed. Deidara's eyes suddenly turned glassy; he let go of the knife he'd been holding to chop leek and his head drooped.

"Saito-san wasn't only my doctor... He was also my father's closest friend..."

Tobi felt heartbroken by the bitterness of Deidara's voice. He reached for the blonde's shoulder, holding it firmly.

"Let me accompany you until Iwa, then I'll leave you there when I'm sure you're alright" he spoke softly. Deidara faced him, a small smile appearing on his rosy lips.

"Agreed, un."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: pencil illustration for "The Unfortunate" on deviantart, check out this link!

.com/art/I-want-you-to-do-it-101886064

I made it myself to illustrate the fifth chapter. Review to tell me if you liked it and if you want more (you can even tell me which chapter/scene you want me to illustrate, I don't mind :3)

Here something I've wanted to say for a long time: the idea of "The Unfortunate" germinated from the book "L'infortunée" ("Misfortuned"), written by Wesley Stace, whose main character is a young adopted boy who'd been brought up by a wealthy man, in an isolated environment, like a girl. He didn't realise he was a boy until one day he nearly got raped by a man who died from shock upon realising his victim wasn't the sweet little girl he'd expected. Troubled about his identity, the young boy will understand that, even though his sexual identity is foggy, he'll always remain the same person he'd always been inwardly. A fascinating book I highly recommend.


	18. Time's growing short

The sun was setting slowly upon the clay roof tiles of Iwagakure, twilight enveloping the streets's and alleys every nook and cranny. Tobi watched as Deidara let his clay snake slither silently up the high ramparts enclosing the village. The bomber tied his sculpture's coils around him firmly and waved cheerfully at Tobi before letting himself being lift off over to the other side. The masked man remained still until he saw the top of the blonde's ponytail disappear behind the wall and heard the soft thump of Deidara falling safely on the ground. Sighing, Tobi decided there was nothing useful left for him to do and turned away towards smaller nearby villages. Deidara had started thinking about the wedding preparation already and had asked his lover if he could check a few things for him at Hisuigakure. As a matter of fact, he only spoke about the wedding during their whole journey to Iwa, like if he was trying to block the subject of his health from their conversation... It worried Tobi sick.

Every time he hides something from me, it's for a good reason... _What is happening to him that's so bad he won't talk about it?_

The brunet sighed. He couldn't get answers right now... _Might as well get the chores done once and for all. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saito-san walked slowly towards his cabinet and home, his back straight and head high. Other men his age wouldn't have bothered with their appearance and taken a walking-stick long ago, but not him. It wasn't a question of pride (_"well, not much"_); Saito had patients who had confidence in him, his wit, competence and knowledge. How could he maintain their trust and reassure them while they were ill if they saw him as a senile old man?

_Can't afford to let that happen._

Up and down the streets, walking slowly... Saito the man stopped abruptly. He'd promised himself he wouldn't turn his head, wouldn't cede to temptation... But deep inside, he knew he was fooling himself. He lifted his gaze up at the small hill apart from the main town, where his best friend had once lived. The home had been dilapidated after its inhabitants had been murdered one by one...

_Well, not all of them..._

Saito walked on, trying with all his might to forget. He was only harming himself by bringing back those harsh memories, and he knew it.

_They won't bring Tenshi back..._

Finally facing his front door, the village doctor opened it and instantly felt something was wrong. The atmosphere was eerie, as though someone was keeping an eye on him. Swiftly, he slashed out a kunai from the inside of his robes. He had spotted an odd silhouette in a dark corner of the room, about the size of a man. Pointing the kunai threateningly towards the intruder, he growled: "come out of here, whoever you are!" Saito switched on a light and the stranger emerged silently from the shadows.

"Long time no see, Saito-san, un..."

The kunai fell on the floor with a clatter.

"D-Deidara? Is that you?"

The old man walked to Deidara with his arms stretched forwards, like a sleep-walker... The bomber stepped towards him and they embraced like an uncle and his favourite nephew.

"Deidara... how? Why?.... Dei- Deidara!" Saito stammered as his best friend's son fell limply to the floor, panting, his grasp on consciousness lightening.

"Deidara!" Saito's voice became faint, distant... Was he even there anymore?

Saito hastily lifted the blonde's light body up and brought him into his cabinet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback:_

Tenshi was keeping an eye upon his young disciple as he trained in the surrounding meadows, a slight breeze ruffling the grass and refreshing them. The sun was shining so brightly upon them...

"Focuse your chakra on those spots, Deidara. Come on, you can do it... there!" he called out.

The small boy's face was twisted in intense concentration. His hands were forming the typical earth sign, the "Snake" mudra. He kept his mind upon flowing his chakra towards his heart and lungs, which he was managing quite well until...

"Hun!" Deidara cried and fell on his knees, clutching his chest. He was huffing loudly and sweat was trickling down his forehead. Tenshi hurried towards him and clutched the blonde's shoulder.

"Take a deep breath, Dei... There... We can stop if right now if you wish. Remember what I've told you, this technique is quite risky, you shouldn't strain yourself like this..." the old man said in a rush. Deidara smiled weakly and straighten himself.

"Give me another minute, Tenshi-sama... and I'll show you I can do it..."

Tenshi's expression turned blank before gradually melting into a warm smile that reflected the ride he had for his son.

"Of course, Dei-san" he whispered gently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The old fart did **what**?!"

Now that his visitor was finally awake and aware, Saito was rummaging furiously around his office, searching for his stethoscope in order to begin his auscultation. He had just been informed by Deidara of Tenshi's idea to train the boy to "contain" his breathing problems by using his chakra, and right now the blonde was kind of happy his father was already dead, because Saito-san look like he was capable of digging his old friend out of his grave just to have a chance to strangle him. Choosing not to unnerve the fuming doctor any more by telling him not to call his father names, Deidara remained lying still upon the divan, eyes closed and chest bare. He tried to unsuccessfully to suppress a cough, not wanting to look any feebler than he already was. Truthfully, he'd felt drained ever since he'd left home but had tried to dissimulate it the whole while long so as not to worry Tobi anymore.

Finally, Saito found his instrument and pressed the cold disk over Deidara's stitched mouth. He was tactful enough not to ask any questions; he already knew about the ninja's palm mouths, so what harm could one more abnormality do? However, he frowned when he realized how weakly the youth's heart was beating. It sounded like Deidara was forty or fifty years older in the inside...

Surely an after-effect from using the chakra flow control technique so often on these areas...

Saito straightened up and felt Deidara's forehead. It was between cold and cool... He used some medical jutsus to carry on with the check up, but that only confirmed what he'd feared most. Slowly, the elder turned his back to the youth and sat down at his desk, his hands hidden in his face as he tried to keep a calm façade.

"Saito san..."

The medi-nin looked up. Deidara's eyes were still shut, as if he were asleep. His voice was barely perceptible, like a low breath escaping the artist's lips. Saito went back to Deidara's side to listen to the ill man's quiet speech.

"If you're not rambling on about my health..." the blond hissed, "then you must know it's too late..." Saito blanched, unable to answer his patient. Deidara opened his eyes slightly so that only slits were visible. He smiled sadly at the elder's dumbfounded expression.

"I'm dying, aren't I, un?" Saito felt tears dribbling from his eyes. Resentfully, he nodded. Deidara looked up at him, a serene expression upon his face.

"I knew... the whole while long... this would happen...un..." Deidara coughed softly. It was true: Tenshi-sama had warned him of the consequences of such a dire training. The energy the blonde used to hide his health problems wasn't random chakra, it was pure vital energy used sparingly but constantly. Deidara knew it would've decreased his life span, but sometimes he wondered whether or not he'd still be alive if it wasn't for the use of this secret jutsu.

Saito pondered the idea too. In some way, maybe Tenshi had known what he was doing. The doctor jumped as he felt a light grip upon his arm. Deidara was looking up at him with an urgent gaze.

"Saito san... I need you to buy me more time... un!" the blond quaked and let go off Saito, grimacing in pain. The elder's concern peeked. _He's been keeping it in too long... Stretching what little life spand he's got left would only lengthen his agony..._

"Deidara, my dear child, why would you want to stay longer in pain?" Saito asked pitifully. Deidara's lips quirked up at the affectionate term Saito had used. Somehow, it reminded him that the man before him was the closest thing he had left to a family member, someone he could trust. And for the moment, that was precisely what the artist needed.

"There's somebody out there... A man... I'm going to marry him... soon...un..." Saito's eyebrows shot up. He wasn't that surprised by the fact Deidara was homosexual (after all, the boy's been around men mostly), but the simple fact that he considered marriage clashed with his devotion to his supposedly sole love, art.

"You do realise you won't get to share much time with him, do you? I can put you on medication, but still, the secondary effects are excruciating and... and..." Saito's voice faltered as tears rolled down the blonde's cheeks. Deidara's lips were quivering, but he kept on trying to put on a brave face, even though the pain was getting harder and harder to cope with. If he'd been selfish, he would have asked right away for Saito-san to finish him off with some kind of drug, leaving Tobi to search for him without success after his death... The masked man could live on in the illusion that Deidara was still out there waiting for him, but... _Even though this option is tempting, it feels... wrong, un... Tobi'll turn insane the day he'll discover the truth._

Saito sighed. Apparently, the youth had made up his mind.

"You're going to cover up your health problems for him not to know about them?" the elder asked bitterly. Deidara nodded.

"If if I have only a few weeks left with him... I still want him to enjoy my company as much... as much as I enjoy his... un." Deidara murmured.

"Deidara, I'm sure he enjoys every second you spend together, so why not tell him once and for all?" Saito asked. Deidara whispered a few words before dozing off.

"Not a burden... un."

Saito blinked and shook his head, a small smile etched on his face.

_Tenshi's stubbornness has rubbed off on him... _

Saito carried a sleeping Deidara to a spare room, settling him in bed under warm covers. He remembered the days when Tenshi called him to take care of the boy when the little blonde had a bad case of flue or asthma, and getting to take care of Deidara again made him melancholic. Before leaving the room, Saito patted the boy's –_no, man's_- head and bid him goodnight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shops of Hisuigakure where still open in the late hours of the night, their windows' blazing lights nearly blinding Tobi as he wondered around and about. He'd bought Deidara's wedding kimono (the blond had accepted to dress once again as a girl only for inattention's sake) and booked up the Shinto temple for next week. He didn't know why Deidara was such in a hurry, but he didn't mind. It pleased him to know that the sculptor was looking forwards to the event as much as he was.

As he ambled on, a weird, dark shop with red neon lights caught Tobi's eye. He hastened his pace until he found himself in front of its display, and a certain something made the brunet blush, his imagination running lose. He curtly entered the shop and walked in a bee-line to the counter.

"How much for the... the... the s-set in front?" he stammered to the pretty lady in charge. She giggled and took him by the hand to the place where the "special" accessories were stocked.

"You sure have fine taste, sir" she added before leaving him to choose for himself what suited him best.


	19. Tobi's checkup

Deidara stayed at Saito's place for a further day or two, before planning his discreet exit from his former village. The medi-nin informed him of the guard rounds schedule and offered him thorough medication to maintain him seemingly healthy. Both men knew nothing was left to do now; Deidara would have to muster all the will power he had left in order to look as fit as usual, even though he felt worn out on the inside. After a few last minute preparation, the blond youth bid Saito goodbye before turning away, the elder tailing him. Wrapping a scarf around the lower part of his face, Deidara was about to reach for the door, but stopped abruptly.

"Saito-san... I would really like you to assist to my wedding next week, if you're okay with that, un", Deidara said quietly without facing the man he was speaking to. Saito didn't take it as a rude gesture; he'd heard the blonde's voice was uneven and figured out the youth was crying again. The elder noticed the boy had been breaking apart quite often ever since he'd arrived to Iwa. He understood; Deidara was a tough man, however womanly he might appear, but he was going through too much pain and pressure. How could Saito blame him for trying to save his dignity, even if it meant keeping a cool attitude?

The boy has grown so much... Sometimes I don't even recognize him anymore from the little six years old I once saw... but it's always for the best...

Saito approached Deidara. He slid off the single ring he was wearing as he walked. It was a simple jewel, really. A silver wing engraved with a tiny ring on the outside, and with the ideogram "保護" (to protect) on the inside. Tenshi's family had always been in endowed with an out of common generosity, usually playing the role of guardian angel with the people they cared about. When Tenshi had got wind that things were about the situation getting rough for him, he gave his ring to Saito, thus trusting him to protect Deidara… Until the youth ran away from Iwa. But now someone else had been chosen by the blond himself…

"Deidara, take this", the elder said, his voice full with emotion, "take this and offer it to the man you love." He laid the ring into Deidara's palm (which little mouth was thankfully shut) and closed the youth's fingers upon it. Cerulean eyes widened in realization.

"Wasn't this father's…" the artist asked in wonder. Saito nodded.

"It is to be given to your angel now… I don't think an old man would be up to the task anymore… Well, I guess I'll get to meet the new recruit next week." Deidara frowned.

"That would be our pleasure, Saito-san… But I'd be careful with myself if I were you. You seem to see old men were there aren't any, un!"

Saito jokingly kicked Deidara in the shins, the young man now grinning broadly. Once he was out of reach, the blond waved one last time at Saito before jogging away, his mind lighter than it had been in days.

Saito sighed, his eyes still filled with laughter. Right now, it seemed so difficult to bear in mind the seriousness of the situation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobi arrived home one day earlier than the set date; he'd done everything Deidara had asked for the marriage preparation in order to have spare time to arrange everything for tonight. Tobi loved surprises, even more when he was the one preparing them. He was nearly bouncing in anticipationat the thought of Deidara coming back (normally by the end of the afternoon).

Tobi was grinning evily.

It's been such a long time since we've fooled around…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Right on cue, Deidara turned up a few hours later. As planned, the medication Saito-san had prescribed was pushing up his endurance, thus ensuring that he had a much fitter appearance. Deidara stared around the seemingly empty house.

"Anybody home? Tobi, un?" he called out.

CRASH!

Tobi had (thoroughly) glomped his sempai from behind and was now pinning him to the ground under his weight, blowing the air out of the blonde's lungs.

"Sempai, you're hooooooooome!" the brunet purred. Deidara was struggling uselessly, nearly choking.

"Tobi! Get off me, ack!" he squealed. Tobi shifted and pulled Deidara in a bear hug instead.

"That was not very nice of sempai to go see another doctor when you already have your own doctor here… Wanna play doctor and nurse with me, sempai?" Tobi breathed out sensually in Deidara's ear. The blond shivered as Tobi started to plant butterfly kisses upon his neck as a mean of persuasion. Deidara knew if his lover had to put up a whole strategy to make him accept, there was something fishy going on.

"What are you hiding Tobi, un?" he asked harshly. The brunet licked the joint between neck and head torturously slowly, making Deidara moan against his will.

"Trust me, Dei-chan… you'll have loads of fun…" the Ushiha murmured onto the blonde's collarbone. He carried Deidara to their bed and got a big fuchsia paper bag from under it. He took out his own accessories from it before offering it to his lover. Then, without a word, Tobi hurried outside to get ready, leaving Deidara to discover what he had bought him.

The blond reached gingerly inside and got out a nurse outfit, except that if real nurse outfits looked like that, hospitals would without a doubt be crammed full the whole year round.

It was composed of an elegant white dress, quite basic, but that would barely cover the wearer's ass. Deidara noticed the material was quite see-through, but in this circumstance that was alright. Strange as it might be, the artist knew he should feel outraged right now, that this was an offence to his manhood, but let him be damned; this little role playing was so tempting… Deidara upturned to bag and let the other accessories fall on the bed. A cute white panty made of many layers of flimsy lace and a nurse headband with a red cross and yet more lace.

Deidara had the feeling that Tobi and him wouldn't go to bed early tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobi plunged his hands into the bucket of freezing water and retrieved his stethoscope, drying it along with his hands. He had put on his doctor's attire and was now trying on a pair of rectangular glasses, just to look serious, you know. He calmed himself down, trying hard to keep a straight face like a real doctor would, and after taking a deep breath, he entered the house again, finally ready to meet Deidara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara lifted his head as he heard a knock on the door.

"You can come in, un!" he called out. The door opened, and in came Tobi, looking more sober than Deidara had ever seen him. The change was astounding; how could narrow glasses, a plain white blouse and, most of all, _this sober expression_ transform somebody in such a way?

_Wow, un…_

"Deidara-san, I'm coming for your checkup, it seems we aren't improving the slightest", Tobi said in a low voice. Deidara wondered how he managed to keep control in such a situation.

Inwardly, Tobi was using every ounce of willpower he had left to avoid jumping on the blond. His lover was so hot, lying on his side, his curvy buttocks showing ever so slightly under his sexy little disguise, and his deep blue eyes filled with lust. Tobi slowly marched towards this delicious creature, taking his stethoscope's disc between his finger tips while putting it on. He made Deidara rest upon his back, his golden hair sprawled around his handsome face, and kept a grave expression the whole while long. Slowly, he unbuttoned the top of the blonde's dress before pressing the metal disc upon Deidara's chest with professional precision. The blond gasped; the stethoscope felt ice cold against his warm skin. Tobi pressed it upon a nipple, then the other, causing small cries to protrude from his lover's mouth. He made curt little moves with the disc and still didn't respond to Deidara's arousal. The only times he talked were to make comments about the blonde's low temperature. Meanwhile, the smaller man was biting his lips as the brunet slid his cold fingers down his abdomen, his make-belief indifference turning the artist on. He wanted to make his lover drool in desire before him, but Tobi remained stony faced even when he had completely unbuttoned Deidara's dress. His nimble hands slid lower and lower, until he placed them over the place where groin meets thighs, and Deidara let out a shaky breath.

"Haaa-a-a-a-a-a-aah..." Tobi pressed his fingers more firmly upon the blond, whose hips were starting to buck. His expression perplexed, he muttered:

"Hmm… the temperature seems to rise here…"

With even gestures, he slid the metal disc under the lacy pants, upon Deidara's length, sliding it gradually up and down. The artist was rattling in apprehension.

"S-some-th-th-thing t-tells m-m-me it's on-n-nly the b-be-beginning, d-d-doctor, u-u-un…" he stammered. For the first time since they'd started this farce, Tobi smiled. Taking off his glasses and white coat, he loomed over Deidara, delicately pulling off the now uncomfortably tight underwear and spreading the blonde's legs. He caressed him slowly, up and down his lover's hard erection, making the other man moan his name loudly. Tobi stopped abruptly, making Deidara groan in protest. Unzipping his trousers, he lifted Deidara up and positioned him on all four, so that the blond was facing his pelvis. Taking a small plastic bottle of lube out of his pocket, he murmured huskily a few words that sent tremors down Deidara's spine.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to use my _special_ thermometer, Deidara, those temperature changes _are_ quite alarming…" The brunet took out his own painful erection, spreading strawberry flavored lube on it, Deidara's favorite. Behind cascades of silky hair hiding his face, the blond smirked. He _had _had an effect on the Ushiha after all.

"Open up", the brunet ordered. Deidara deapthroated Tobi in a single swift motion, rolling his tongue around the tasty length, sucking hard. Tobi threw his head back, yelping in ecstasy. Sparkles obstructed his vision, but he had to keep his mind clear; he couldn't come right now. He grudgingly pushed Deidara's head off and turn him 'round before squirting lube on his fingers. Meticulously, he applied the gel around his lover's entrance before entering a digit, then two, relaxing the tense ring of muscles. Tobi noticed Deidara was starting to breathe rapidly, his expirations sounding like soft whistles. The brunet leaned over his sempai and kissed his ear before speaking tenderly…

"Calm down, Deidara… I won't start unless you're ready…"

"'M okay… " the blond assured hoarsely. Tobi bent back and held Deidara's hips, before slowly slinking inside his uke. The latter gasped in pain, alerting Tobi. The brunet held the blonde's shaft and pumped hard to distract him. Deidara panted hard as a combination of ministrations and having his "sweet spot" stroked by Tobi's hard length occurred. His vision went blank and he felt himself going over the edge. It wasn't long before he started screaming Tobi's name like his life depended on it, exciting the brunet even more as he entered a staccato of a rhythm as he thrust himself deeper still. at last, Deidara let an almighty roar and came into Tobi's hand, his muscles clenching around the brunet, who spilled his seed inside his lover before collapsing with a grunt. Tobi used the last of his energy to pull out of Deidara and kiss him passionately, before blacking out completely. Both men fell asleep in each other's arms, beaming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara woke in the middle of the night, cursing himself for his negligence. He limped towards his backpack and took out numerous little vials. He poured himself a glass of water before swallowing numerous pills and doses of medicine. In a way, the aches that had awoken him were a stroke of luck, for they had reminded him to take his medication. Sighing, he silently prepared himself a small snack, and another one for Tobi, which he deposited onto the brunet's night table. As he slipped under the covers, sinking once again into his lover's warmth, the blonde kissed his forehead.

"What I wouldn't do for you, un…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Two new chapters in two days, I'm spoiling you rotten… ^_^

Ah well, I enjoyed writing this one. And I thought of blackwidow55's review about the story having a sad ending (hmm…), well, we're still going to have peeks of happiness 'round here (as you might have noticed XD ).

And I beg you, please review, writing a fic is hard word, on top of my daily chores and university studies… So a little encouragement, please? A cyber cookie for your thoughts? It takes you less than five minutes, but for me, it really pushes me on… Even if you don't have anything remotely interesting to say, just a sign that I'm not working hard for the sake of wearing my keyboard out…

Thanks to you all for reading this far! (-:


	20. Hide and seek

Tobi munched the little rice balls he found on his nightstand when he woke up, Deidara's head resting on his lap. Blond hair was flowing upon the brunet's legs like a golden stream, leaving him under the impression he was being purified. The bomber stirred slightly. Tobi's brows rose: from this angle he saw Deidara's face more clearly, and it was deadly pale. The Uchiha suddenly became conscious of the fact he hadn't even asked the blond about what was ailing him ever since his lover had come back from Iwa. What if Deidara was gravely ill?

_No, he would've told me... right?_

Tobi stroked the youth's chest pensively... Was there really a reason Deidara would start behaving all secretive around him? _No... never..._

This soft thumping noise he felt under his fingertips cried out to him, in its low monotone. Tobi could barely understand this discreet language, so beautiful and frightening at the same time... Knowing that his lover was still alive was a blessing, in a way.

_Why am I thinking things like that? Deidara isn't on his deathbed, he's fine, he's... whimpering?_

Tears were pouring slowly down Deidara's flushed cheeks. He was unconsciously trying to stifle wet sobs, putting up a fight even in his sleep to maintain his well earned dignity, or what was left of it. Tobi had to admire the blonde's tenacity. _He is incredible... incredible..._

The brunet stooped to plant a soft kiss upon his love's delicate lips. He regretted it nearly immediately after, when cerulean eyes slowly cracked open before him, shining with unreleased tears. Deidara stood still for a few minutes, before slowly pulling out one of his hands from under the covers and reaching out for Tobi's ear. The palm mouth nibbled his earlobe tenderly, making Tobi moan and hold the hand in place as the small tongue swirled around and slithered lower onto his neck.

So much care and passion... so much... was this love?

_Yes, it is... I love _my_ Deidara... mine forever. He loves me back, even if he has something to hide. I had something to hide from him once too, but it was for his own good. I know it'll be the same for him now. I'll just have to learn to respect this._

Tobi shifted and lied down, his head resting upon his favourite spot. Deidara had dozed off, his eyes now tight shut, but dryer than they'd been a few minutes before. He didn't notice Tobi's head was over his heart, and together both men sunk back into deep sleep, oblivious to the obstacles Life had displayed before them. There would be a time to handle them, but it wasn't right now yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara woke up gradually: first he pretended to be still asleep, but when he felt somebody massaging his stomach, he had no choice but to slowly stretch and open a single eye drowsily. There was Tobi, beaming down at him, still petting him like a Siamese cat. The artist returned a small, tired smile and was rewarded by a kiss on his bellybutton. Though it was nearly noon, the Uchiha hadn't bothered dressing up just yet, which allowed Tobi to kiss and nip Deidara further down. The blonde scoffed.

"Didn't we fool around enough yesterday already, or is your libido as insatiable as a blackhole, un?" he laughed out. Tobi lifted his head away from the blonde's groin and nuzzled his face onto his neck instead.

"What can I say, it's your fault really... you're irresistible. But you're right. I should be thinking of something else." Deidara was about to object but restrained himself at the sight of Tobi's sober expression. The brunet gentle caressed his lover's cheek, appeasing him before asking the fatidic question.

"Deidara... what did Saito-san say about your health?" Deidara turned away from Tobi's mismatched eyes, pensive. He hadn't had time to prepare a suitable answer, an appropriate balance between what he should say and what should remain quiet. He opted for the part that didn't mention his days were counted.

"Tobi, I'm... not quite well, un" the blonde started slowly, before rushing into explanations at the look on his lover's face. "I've checked it through with Saito-san, he gave me different types of medicine, and he reckons that it's only a bad moment to spend, that things... un..." Despite his determination to keep a brave face on, Deidara just couldn't stand having to lie to Tobi, with a smile plastered on his face for goodness sake! His voice died inside his throat and he didn't know what to do anymore. He felt a large palm cup his cheek but he didn't react. His thoughts had brought him far away from all this mess; he closed his eyes wishing to fall asleep once again and never to wake up.

Tobi sighed and pecked Deidara on the lips, hugging him protectively.

"I know you're going to make it, Deidara", he breathed out softly.

The brunet smiled as he felt his young artist hold him tighter against his body.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day passed quite uneventfully as the couple tended to their respective chores. Tobi took some time to clean the windows and set protective spells around the house, Deidara prepared lunch, washed the awaiting pile of dishes and took care of other small tasks. By dusk, Tobi had forced the blond into bed after the potter extraordinaire had decided they needed new dishes and had moulded two dozens of design plates, bowls and cups, sculpting frantically to exhaustion. Slightly shivering from his encounter with inspiration, Deidara was still fighting feebly against Tobi to return to his wheel. The brunet pinned his lover down, frowning at him.

"you really don't know the meaning of the words "too much", do you?" he growled, Deidara still fidgeting under him. The blonde's hair was scattered messily across his face and he had dark lines under his lidded eyes.

"Let me... gotta... all new... un..." Tobi shook his head; if he had to stand in between Deidara and his art, the battle was long lost. Except if...

The Uchiha curtly flipped Deidara's legs over his chest and positioned himself over the youth, now trapped under the taller man's weight and his own limbs.

"Aaah! Move Tobi, you're too damn heavy, un!" Deidara yelped urgently. Ignoring his "captive", Tobi stretched forwards like a panther, grinding his still clothed cock against the blonde's. The latter started to pant, his mind finally leaving Superflat wonderland.

"You should calm down a bit, Dei-chan... you need all the strength you could muster in order to cure..." Tobi breathed out upon Deidara's neck, tickling his lover as he unbuttoned both of their pants, their flesh pulsing in rhythm. Inspired by this new awkward position, Tobi spread his lover's long ivory legs so that they framed his torso. He slowly caressed Deidara's flushed cheeks with the tip of his finger before travelling downwards from the blonde's forehead to his lips in a trail of kisses. A content sigh escaped the young artist and encouraged Tobi to ask for a favour he'd secretly dreamt about ever since he'd noticed Deidara's unusual anatomy.

"Dei-chan… I don't feel hard enough to take care of you for the moment being…" the brunet said in a low, husky voice that made the hair on Deidara's neck rise.

"But thankfully, you've already thought about something that would take care of this problem, haven't you, un?" the blonde hissed languidly, his eyes filling with lust. Tobi's smile broaden and he rested his mouth behind his lover's ear.

Only three words were necessary to make Deidara's head spin.

"Play with yourself."

The little tongues of the bomber's palms lolled out, tracing circles upon their owner as he slid them gracefully upon his chest and neck. To add a little more to the show, Deidara tried the best he could to twist himself and moan as loudly and melodiously as possible. Looming over him was Tobi, watching with rapt attention as the blonde's left nipple disappeared under his right hand, leaving the left hand to slither southwards under a pain of dark boxers. Deidara freed his hard cock and tried to deepthroat it, but only managed to swallow the head. Still wishing to prove to his partner that he probably was the most erotic being around here, the youngster started pumping his relevant portion determinedly, leaving his tongue out to coat it with saliva.

"T-To-obi… un… un… T-T-Tobi-i-i… un… un…un…"

The Uchiha knew his partner was about to come and hastily rolled of him before turning the smaller man over and holding him by the hips.

"Are you ready, Sempai?" the brunet checked. Deidara's small nod was all he needed to fire away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tobi, there's something I've got for you, and, well... un..."

Tobi's eyebrows shot up at the sight before him. He'd never seen Deidara looking so uncomfortable before, but he had to say, he looked cuter than ever this way.

"Can't it wait until after we've prepared dinner?" the brunet asked. Deidara shook his head vigorously._ I thought so too._

"I've kept it for... I mean, it's time you've... well..." Deidara presented his hand to Tobi. Inside it was a small pouch and inside the pouch...

"... it belonged to the person who protected me when I was young, un... now that you're this person... I tho-"

Tobi sealed Deidara's lips with a chaste kiss, their eyes locked together while they enjoyed this taste of paradise, oblivious to the world surround them. All too soon, they broke apart and Tobi cupped his angel's face in his hand. With a small smile, he whispered a few words that Deidara could only just hear.

"When I see you in front of me, I wish I believed in some kind of deity who could explain the blessing I feel for having you at my side." Deidara wrapped his hands around Tobi's waist and buried his face into Tobi's yukata. Both men remained there in comfortable silent before splitting up again and returning to their respective chores after one last peck. Deidara went searching for his medicine when he was sure Tobi was too busy cooking to notice him rummage in his backpack. One vial, a few pills, another smaller vial...

When the artist thought about the wreck he had become, he wondered if he still was to be considered a blessing by his partner rather than a burden. But he'd gone that far now, right? He could still push off his limits a little bit, no?

It was too late to stop right here anyway.

As Deidara set the table before supper, a wide grin was gracing his handsome features, giving the impression he was shining for the whole world to see.

Tobi didn't make any comment, but he wasn't fooled.

He knew something fishy was going on with Deidara.


	21. Magpies and marriage

« Saito-san, where the heck is Tobi ? » Deidara hissed.

"How the hell would I know?" the elder shot back.

Deidara stood in front of the temple of Hishuigakure, striking in a white kimono adorned with rosy water lilies. Unsure whether they'd get the monks consent to marry his protégé inside the Shinto place of worship, considering his sexual tendency, Saito decided it might be wiser that Deidara disguised himself into a woman, something Tobi was secretly glad about.

Deidara, predictably, wasn't.

And, on top of it all, the groom was about an hour and a half late.

The bomber was fuming; he could accept wearing a woman's kimono once again. He could accept remaining mute the whole time being to hide his low, masculine voice. He could accept concealing what he really was, even if he wasn't ashamed about being gay.

He tolerated all of this. What he didn't tolerate, however, was the fact that Tobi was making him wait longer than necessary under those conditions.

Tobi, you little…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobi was running back and forth, in the small hotel room both him and Deidara shared. He had let Deidara change alone in his wedding outfit, out of his sight, before he could finally come back into the room and dress into his handsome charcoal black kimono. It had taken him barely ten minutes, but just when he thought he could join his lover and Saito-san to the temple, he remembered one part of his outfit was missing.

Tenshi-sama's ring!

Tobi gulped.

Deidara was going to shove C3 up his ass if he ever discovered he lost the ring, and Tobi knew it oh too well. He checked every nook and cranny, opened every drawer, looked under every bed and wardrobe, but he drew a blank. The ring was nowhere to be found. Tobi started thinking about a way he could explain to the irritable blond he'd lost the last relic of his father in law. As last mean of consolation, the brunet considered that at least the last thing he'd get to see before his undoubtly very painful death was the face of the furious artist. Tobi sighed.

"_He always looks so kawaï when he's angry_" he thought, his lips curving upwards in spite of the apprehension slowly building up in him.

_Think, think, think. I'm a ninja, I'm supposed to get out of situations like these. Finding small stuff… I've already had exercises like these during training when I was small… Finding tiny bells in a forest… I can do it… I just have to find clues… So… number one…_

Tobi turned swiftly towards the window sill, the place he'd seen the ring last.

_I'd thought it had fallen inside after being pushed by a gust of wind. What if… what if the opposite happened?_

And with that, the former Konoha-nin gracefully skipped out of the window and landed neatly outside on bent knees. He looked right. He looked left. His face fell slightly and he shook his head.

_If it's not right in front of the hotel, then somebody must've taken it away._

He was off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara leaned against the small wooden bridge's ramp, watching the carps swim by, opening their little mouths as wide as they could just above the water, waiting for the blonde to throw them some food. Deidara smiled sadly and he walked off to a cheap restaurant to fetch some dough to feed them. The reddish fish leaped happily, gulping down the little balls of uncooked bread the artist tossed them. A few minutes passed after which the water was slightly disturbed by a few droplets.

Two hours had passed, Tobi was still absent and Deidara's cheeks and eyes were now pink.

Saito watched the whole scene from behind. Even if Tobi arrived at this instant, everything could go so wrong… Deidara wasn't the patient type, he'd never been, and if someone had the bad idea to try him out, he'd have to suffer the consequences. It wasn't only a question of hating to wait for someone, it had also a lot about respect…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saito remembered how little Dei-chan, when he was just about three or four feet tall, allowed every pushover to bully him. He and Tenshi-san had made it their concern to teach their little one that even though he'd been mistreated in the past, he deserved everyone's respect.

"Nobody has the right to mistreat you, Deidara, do you understand me?" Saito-san had once witnessed Tenshi tell the blonde-haired boy after he'd been hit by one of the cathouse's clients for leaving. The man had just received a good hiding from Hameda and was at that moment leaning groggily against a wall, his face bloody.

Deidara nodded uncomfortably. Tenshi-sama promised him so much from life, he didn't know if he even was worth of half of what his guardian offered him.

As if he'd read the boy's mind, Tenshi lifted Deidara onto his shoulders and carried him back home, grinning.

"You're my son now, and my son deserve what's best, got it Dei-chan?"

Deidara blinked. He felt tears of gratitude welling in his cerulean eyes, but he wouldn't allow them to fall now.

"H-hai, Tenshi-sama…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tears were now leaking freely down Deidara's cheeks, accompanied by quiet sobs. His hair fell lankly over his face and shoulders as he bent over the banisters; usually he preferred them attached in a high ponytail, but today he'd left them untied especially for Tobi, and now it all seemed so vain… He'd been a fool to fuss over somebody who'd make his heart feel like it had previously been stuffed with C4.

Except that this explosion roused no thrill. Just heavy sorrow.

Saito cautiously approached the blond and laid his hands upon his shoulders. When Deidara didn't push him away, he professionally massaged the youth in an attempt to comfort him. Deidara's sobs subsided into faint cries, than to hiccups. Considering that boy wouldn't collapse if he let go off the handrail, Saito turned him 'round and held him tight into his arms in a fatherly way. Deidara was as limp as a rag doll and didn't put up any resistance.

"There, there, Dei-chan…" Saito soothed.

"H-he wa-was the one to prop-p-pose… and n-now he doesn't… doesn't even…" the bomber's voice faltered and he buried his nose into Saito's shoulder, muffled cries escaping him. The doctor made a mental note to rip the groom's head off if he ever showed up.

_After the ceremony, of course, or else Dei-chan would be upset._

Deidara felt as though his soul was torn apart. How long had the happy couple chatted merrily about finally sealing their union, being "officially" together, how they could consider themselves as a _family_.

The mere thought of the word "family" made Deidara sick, and a new flow of tears spilled upon Saito's kimono. Meanwhile, the latter was doing quick thinking.

Even though the groom didn't have all of Saito's sympathy at the very moment, the medinin knew he was essential to the bomber's well-being.

_Dei-chan still has to believe in Tobi for support. He's only this far from breaking down completely, and God know what could happen next…_

"You know, Saito-san," Deidara uttered quietly, "first T-Tenshi-sama, n-n-now this… Maybe I should stop trying… t-to settle in with someone… somewhere… and return to travelling around… and working as a mercenary…"

Saito was suddenly stroke by inspiration.

"You know, Deidara, maybe you're right…" the elder groaned, his features etched in makeshift sorrow. "But on the other side, maybe you two simply weren't meant to be with each other. I mean, just look at this mate of yours, he manages to make a fool of himself no matter wha-"

Deidara blanched, his eyes wide. As soon as he'd gained control upon himself, he marched towards Saito, looking determinate.

"With all due respect, Saito-san, if you ever say a word against my Tobi again, you'll have to suffer the consequences, un!" the blond man growled dangerously, before briskly turning away.

When Deidara was out of earshot, Saito chuckled.

Sometimes it was just too easy to manipulate the youngster.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobi rested his head upon his knees, sighing in defeat.

He'd searched every nook and cranny in this blasted village, and the ring was nowhere to be seen.

_Deidara's going to be heart-broken…_

Disappointing his lover on the day of their marriage… The brunet couldn't imagine anything worse. What should he do now? Should he go to the temple and simple tell Dei-chan he was sorry? Or should he…

Tobi was forced out of his musings by the sounds of a small child crying, right in front of him. It was a little boy, about eight or nine years old, snivelling miserably by a tree, and the Ushiha walked towards him out of curiosity.

"What's the matter?" Tobi asked sympathetically. The boy looked up and sniffed.

"I-I can't r-reach the magp-pie ne-e-est." Tobi frowned.

"What's so special about a magpie nest?" The boy finally calmed down a little.

"Magpies steal shiny things and put them in their nests. That way they can spot them from far away."

Shiny things?

Tobi rushed up the tree and grabbed the nest before inspecting it carefully. A few gum wrappers… A small earring… _Ah._

_There it was…_

He jumped off the branch he'd been sitting on and gave the child the nest he'd wanted so much.

Now he'd found Tenshi's ring, he could finally set off for the temple.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara, was down-right furious. He'd paced the whole area more times than he could count, up, down, sideways too, but it was no use.

Tobi hadn't come in five hours. He wasn't going to come now.

Determined not to display his sorrow for the world to see, he decided to excuse himself from Saito-san and find a quiet place to rest.

_In peace, un._

Saito didn't object, figuring that the youth must need a few minutes to himself as he currently looked depressed. Deidara didn't even try to hide it from his doctor. Nothing mattered anymore, anyway. His heart felt like it was bleeding, which wasn't surprising seeing as how much exercise he'd just had. But there was also this hollow space in his chest where his love for Tobi had once resided. It was now completely empty.

Deidara slowly walked down the streets aimlessly, ignoring all the heads turning to admire him and his kimono. He let his steps be guided by the whims of the crowd, languidly taking him away from the temple until he was brought to the lower suburbs of the village. Without giving it a single thought, the bomber entered the first empty shop he saw and waited. The ominous silence hinted the place must've been abandoned. The inch of dust below served as higher proof.

Deidara hadn't even checked what use this place was meant to have, but then again, he didn't care. He ambled a little deeper in the shaggy room, surrounded but emptiness. An open door leading into an small room…

_A sofa, un!_

There it laid, a worn-out thread-bare sofa, suddenly making Deidara realize how sleepy he felt. The blonde lied down upon it and curled up like a cat.

Before long, the young man was snoring softly, oblivious to the stout figure looming above him. The man pulled out a woollen blanket from a small cupboard and covered his "guest" in one swift motion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I thought he was supposed to be waiting in front of the temple with you! Didn't you even check in which direction he went?" Tobi asked urgently.

"What did you expect, you ass, we've been waiting about five hours and a half for you! And no, I haven't checked!" Saito-san snapped back. Just when the groom was here, the bride had to be missing. Both men cornered every passer-by, looked into every shop, and it wasn't long before the whole village ended up assisting them in their quest.

"A young blond…"

"…a flowery white kimono…"

"Have you seen him anywhere?"

"I have."

Tobi's heart skipped a beat. He swung his head from side to side, but saw nobody.

"He's in my shop" a small voice stated. Tobi looked down. A short balding man was looking back up at him.

Weirdly, every single villager blanched.

"He's alive" the shopkeeper précised.

The villagers relaxed and let go of the breath they'd been holding. Everyone marched determinedly towards the shop; Tobi, however, held the man back, a confused gaze upon his face.

"What… what was that about?" he asked nervously.

"Oh. It's just that… well, I'm the village's undertaker, you see."

_Oh._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobi entered the shop shyly. The villagers waited outside anxiously for the verdict to fall. Saito prayed silently.

A flash of gold. The brunet walked towards his still sleeping lover and sat upon the edge of the sofa, contemplating him. He didn't want to wake him yet; he knew the blond would storm at him, perhaps even reject him, as soon as he'd open his eyes. Tobi slowly brought a small tongue baring hand to his cheek. The little mouth nipped his finger with affection, like a kitten recognising its owner.

A single tear leaked from the Ushiha's cheek and splashed upon Deidara's face. Cerulean eyes fluttered open.

"Tobi…" the blond uttered feebly. He still was emotionally and physically exhausted, even after his short nap. Tobi backed away in panic. How was he supposed to explain the reason of his lateness to Deidara?

"You've come back, un…" Tobi fumbled with his fingers, looking for the right words.

"D-Deidara, please listen, I-I'm sorry I was late, I-I…I…"

Deidara set a finger upon Tobi's lips. The brunet shut them close at once.

"I don't want to hear a word you've got to say, un" the blond said dryly. Tobi's heart sank as the artist got up and walked towards the exit.

"We've kept the priests waiting enough already."

Tobi felt like someone had just slapped him.

"WELL COME ON NOW, OR HAVE YOU CHANGED YOUR MIND ABOUT THE MARRIAGE, UN?!"

Outside, the villagers cheered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the ceremony, the couple, Saito and even every person who'd helped in the search for the bride celebrated together. The villagers and priests were aware about Deidara's gender, but it seemed that the newlyweds' happiness was so contagious that everybody wanted to join in. Women arrived with homemade meals and fingerfood while the men brought bottles of sake. Children played, couples danced, and the makeshift party was soon pulsing through the whole village.

Tobi kissed his bride, taking time to appreciate all the beauty of Deidara's outfit. It was starting to get late, and nobody seemed to take care of them much anymore, everybody enjoying the festivities instead. Even Saito-san stunned Deidara by downing a whole bottle of liquor at once.

"Never seen him drunk before… What's sure now is that his lecture about the felony of alcohol have gone down in credibility, un."

Tobi grinned mischievously.

"Well, we could take that as a cue to leave… and attend to our own affairs…" he whispered into his partner's ear. The bomber smiled.

"You'd better make up for all the time I've been waiting, un."

Tobi promptly carried Deidara bride-style, making him gasp in surprise.

"Tonight is going to be just as short and intense as your art, sempai…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobi carried Deidara into the hotel room and put him down preciously upon the large bed. The room's decoration was quite sophisticated and would've caught the brunet's eyes, but for now on something else was monopolising his thoughts and the room wasn't lit, anyways.

Deidara's chest was rising and falling in anticipation, his breathing barely controlled. His hair was falling in thin strands over his face and shoulders, hiding his heavenly eyes, frustrating Tobi. He slid onto the bed, looming over his husband, and brushed away they offensive locks. The Ushiha remained in wonderment before these sky blue orbs that seemed to glow even in the shadows. A trembling hand slowly untied the large purple sash before sliding off the fine silk kimono, revealing the wearer's bare chest. Tobi paused in mid-action.

He began concentrating hard on how he was about to consume the delicious creature under him. He felt like Deidara was a plate of fine chocolates, which you had to consume carefully, taking the time to appreciate it's sumptuous essence… Would he slowly caress his lover's waiting member while planting soft kisses upon his glorious body, or would he trace a thin line with his tongue, going down at a tantalizingly slow pace before he devoured his prize in a single mouthful?

_Decisions, decisions…_

Deidara started to feel his heart pounding harder and harder against his ribcage and a certain light-headedness from the blood rushing down to his now growing erection. He tried to snap Tobi out of his unnerving daydream by mewling softly, and obviously succeeded when the raven-haired came back to reality and pulled down the rest of Deidara's outfit before shrugging his off. Both men took a few seconds to slip and kick off their underwear before Tobi slowly drew himself nearer to the blond. He grinded their cocks together, breathing upon Deidara's neckline, kissing his collarbone, neck, chin and lower lip in quick succession, before swiftly lifting his lover and crushing their lips into a chaste kiss. Deidara moaned loudly into Tobi's mouth, his whole body aching for more. This teasing was so little compared to what the brunet could offer. After a few minutes of passionate battling where tongues were used as swords, Tobi broke the kiss making Deidara whimper in protest. Smiling cheekily, the taller man started to massage his uke's inner thighs tenderly before bowing his head to suckle his partner's pinkish tits. Just as he poised his lips upon his little treats, he was reminded the large scar slashed over Deidara's heart. As the bomber's breathing grew more shallow, the stitches sewed upon it quivered slightly, intriguing Tobi.

"Dei-chan, what's that big scar over your chest?" the brunet asked curiously. He had stopped working on Deidara and the sculptor was currently gracing him with a "What-the-fuck-Tobi-now's-NOT-the time-un" look. Seeing that his mate was waiting for an answer, the blond sighed and briefly answered.

"It's my fourth mouth, meant to help me accomplish my greatest work of all, un." Sensing another long boring tirade about true art's nature drawing dangerously close, Tobi satisfied himself with this short explanation.

And all of a sudden, unexpected like the commercials right in the middle of an action scene in a Jackie Chan movie, Tobi was struck by an idea. Deidara could almost make out the little light bulb over his head.

And it was the kind of idea that didn't suit good boys like the one Tobi was supposed to be.

Grinning evilly, Tobi asked in an all-too-sweet voice:

"Deidara-sempaaaaaaaiiii, do you ever _feed_ your mooooooouuuthes?". Deidara blinked.

"Why, I feed them clay usually, but I don't… actually… I…I… don't…" The sculptor extraordinaire finally got it.

He hurriedly tore off his chest mouth's stitches, sucking air rapidly as he did so. Tobi wanted to hold him back and tell him to take his time, but his mind was submersed by the spectacle before him.

An enormous tongue, about half a foot wide, was slowly licking its way out, drool dribbling down Deidara's chest freely. The chest mouth smiled wickedly, showing off inch long pointy teeth that made Tobi quite uneasy. Deidara followed his gaze and laughed.

"Don't worry, it doesn't bite, un!" he giggled. Tobi was only half convinced and worried his bottom lip nervously.

"And how… how deep is it?" he uttered. Deidara grinned widely, licking his teeth. Tobi gulped. Never had he seen his lover with such a predatory glint in his eyes.

"I guess we'll have to find out, un." The blond pushed his mate up onto his knees while he remained in a sitting position, grateful for their size difference. He only had to bend slightly forwards in order to catch Tobi's length with his fourth tongue, which was wide enough to curl all around it. The Ushiha gasped and grabbed Deidara's shoulders.

"D-Dei, s-s-so-o-o-o g-g-goo-good, s-s-s-o… oh … oh… oh… hai… hai… hai…" Tobi stammered, getting closer and closer to his peak.

For some reason, the tongue had taste buds, _large_ taste buds, which were softly grating Tobi's cock, like some sort of massaging device, and that made him feel divine. Deidara came closer and deep throated Tobi with no difficulty.

The warmth. The touch. The wetness.

The brunet's breathing was shallow, tears of joy leaking from the corner of his eyes, and he curtly threw his head back.

How long could he stand it, un?

And with a last hard suck from the gifted mouth, Tobi howled and fell limbless on his back. He was wet with sweat and sounded like he was about to hyper ventilate. Deidara pushed himself up on his elbows, contemplating his lover's post-orgasmic state while his mouth licked the dripping cum hungrily.

Tobi closed his eyes and thought.

He wanted to cover Deidara with kisses, to hold him tight and not let go... Slowly his eyelids fluttered opened as he made up his on what position and strategy to adopt.

_But first, I've got to explain to Deidara..._

Using his knee, Tobi spread the blonde's legs apart before he brought his lips close to his impatient lover ear shell.

"Calm down, Deidara... I've got to tell you something important... no, very important before I start..." he whispered languidly. Deidara stood as still as a statue, growing more and more nervous by the second.

"Deidara... what I have to say... I want you to know... that I haven't thrown out the words 'I love you' just for you to feel good. I meant each and every one of them. Every time you're gone... each time I have to leave you... I was under the impression something was missing from my soul... and now... now I realised I could live on without you..."

Deidara's eyes were as wide as saucers and he felt something wet against his cheek.

Tobi's... crying... un?

Maybe Deidara had been selfish only thinking about sex, even though he'd considered Tobi's pleasure along with his own. With time, he had forgotten what all of this symbolized: their two bodies entwining to become only one, like the couple they could now consider themselves to be. They were ever so strong, ever so united against a world that had rejected them.

They both knew they could now stand up against it, rebellious as they were, because they were together...

Deidara never had someone making him feel this way. Not even his mother, his former danna or his own Art gave his this self-confidence.

He promised himself that night, and not for the first time, to never consider Tobi as granted.

As he mused, Tobi brushed his lips away from Deidara's ear, laying them gently instead upon the youth's ones.

Breaking their kiss as he propped himself on his elbows, the brunet waited for Deidara to set his legs upon his shoulders. This position would've been quite uncomfortable had the blond not been as supple as he was, and inwardly Deidara was grateful for all the gym classes he'd ever been in. Tobi plunged his fingers into the chest mouth before relaxing his lover's muscles. Deidara sighed contently. He didn't want to say it out loud, but he felt tired and slightly drowsy from some of the drugs he'd taken, not to mention the whole day's stress. Tobi realized how limp his lover was and how he was fighting to keep his lust filled eyes opened. As much as he didn't want to rush things up, he knew Deidara should have his rest after all he'd been through. He decided he'd privilege his husband pleasure for tonight; after all, Deidara made him reach the Seventh Sky with his own... special features.

Tobi slowly slid in, concentrating hard. He focused on his chakra flow to heighten his temperature, making Deidara mewl in pleasure. Coming in... Coming out. A little more gusto, just to make the blonde's body rock, each thrust punctuated by an "un!"... Harder. Harder. _Harder_.

"F-faster, un... un... un...UN...UN… UN ! » Deidara panted, his fingers pressed into Tobi's hair, nails scratching the brunet's scalp. Drool was escaping the bomber's four mouths at the same time, making both men's skin slicker than it already was. Tobi's own tongue was lolling out of his ajar lips and he lowered his head to lick sweat of his lover's right nipple. A few more thrust had the blond throwing his head from side to side, gasping.

"Deeper Tobi! Deep-ah! Ah! Ah!"

One last shove and Deidara arched his back, screaming Tobi's name.

The lovers collapsed one upon the other as they spilled their seed. Tobi rolled to his side, catching his breath and gazing at Deidara.

He was already asleep.

Tobi touched the blonde's forehead and frowned. His lover was a little warm, but after the action they had he didn't worry much. He gathered the frail beauty in his arms with care, golden hair spilling messily upon the mattress as he pressed Deidara on his still warm chest. Covering both of them with the bed sheets, the Ushiha felt happiness flood him as it finally dawned on him.

Deidara and me… we're married together…

The brunet kissed his love's forehead and allowed himself to drop onto his pillows.

Even after he'd felled into deep sleep, his face was still plastered with a broad grin.

Sorry for the time spent on this chapter, I've had exams to work on. To apologize, I've made this chapter extra long. Please review and tell me how you've liked it… And I'd like to have your opinion on Male pregnancy, because… well this ain't the last chapter, sooooooooooooooo… who knows! ^_^


	22. Heartbroken

A couple of weeks had past since Tobi and Deidara had come back from the Hidden Village of Snow. They lived their lives as a couple pleasantly for all they seemed to need was the other person's presence. Even the blonde's illness seemed to seep out of their routine gradually, as he hadn't had any fit ever since.

Occasionally Tobi left for bounty hunting, and so Deidara took advantage of these times to work hard at his potter's wheel. He secretly wished to participate to the next Art Festival at Oak Village but still hadn't breathed a word to his lover, preferring to wait a little more…

The sculptor was currently hunched upon a crane shaped vase, waiting for the Uchiha to return. The bird's long neck curved gracefully upwards, its beak ajar. Deidara smoothened it unhurriedly, his eyes gazing dreamily at the window. Strange… the whole house was so quiet he could even hear his own heartbeat.

_Did that usually happen, un?_ He tried to remember, but his head felt a little woozy. He made an attempt to stand up and reach out for their nearby medicine cabinet, but fell from his seat, the wheel and sculpture following, the latter dropping with an almighty _splat_.

As the world seemed to twirl around him, Deidara slowly shut his eyes and waited. What he'd been expecting was finally arriving…

Tobi headed back home, swinging carelessly the two plump rabbits he'd hunted and was now holding by the ears. He felt quite hungry and his stomach growled in eagerness. Deidara wasn't bad at all at cooking and always managed to brew tasty meals with the little they had. The Uchiha's mouth was drooling at the mere thought of it.

As he reached the house, the brunet was at first surprised not to hear the squeaking of the potter's wheel. _Perhaps Dei-chan's taking a nap_, he thought, but the blonde rarely rested in the middle of the day, and so Tobi's pace grew faster with his worry.

The door was slammed open. The tall man's frame blocked the light and left the small corridor dark and gloomy. Strange… The silence was so dense it felt like you could cut through it with a knife. Tobi walked soundlessly into the large room serving them as a bedroom as well as a living room, which was better lighted and more welcoming to his taste. Yet something was missing…

Tobi dropped the two rabbits he'd been holding.

He had focused his gaze upwards so much he hadn't noticed the wheel had fallen on the floor, and besides it laid Deidara, as pale as the clay he used.

Tobi lost no time and sent a shadow-clone of him to Saito-san, asking for him to come back with the clone. In a matter of minutes, the medi-nin was back, carrying a large suitcase full of vials, beakers and other glass containers as well as powdered, chopped and whole ingredients, all in all what looked like the perfect alchemist's set to Tobi.

The brunet carefully laid the blonde in bed, leaving the room to let Saito work in peace. Once he was outside, Tobi leaned against the wall, sliding slowly to the ground. He let his head fall upon his palms, feeling useless and lonely, but certainly not hungry like he was just half an hour ago. He sat there, immobile, waiting silently for something to happen. When he thought about it, he didn't want anything to happen. He knew perfectly well that what he was waiting for was Deidara's doom.

But he'd never wanted to think about that. Not even now.

The door creaked open. Tobi woke up with a start, hardly aware of where he was and why he was there, gazing fretfully around him. Saito-san stood in front of him, and then the Uchiha remembered. Saito sat at his side, his dark eyes glittering strangely, a small forced smile upon his features. He looked more tired than Tobi had ever seen him, wrinkles more pronounced and face sweaty. Finally the medi-nin sighed heavily, breaking the silence.

"Tobi… I'm afraid it's all over…" he croaked.

"Wh... what?" Tobi stuttered. Incomprehensibly, Saito's eyes were welling with rage.

"It's over! The boy's as good as dead!" he thundered, before feeling intense pain.

The Uchiha had just punched Saito with all his might.

"You have... no right... no right... you're a doctor... you must save him... save him..."

Tears dropped upon the bright grass under the bright sun during this bright day, which seemed so dark to Tobi. Saito strained to get up, but in no time got pushed back down by the raven haired man who was now sobbing openly upon his shoulder. The medi-nin, however, didn't shed a single tear, not because he was by now used to death and announcing it to the patients' friends and family, but because his grief was so strong seemed to have surpassed physical expression.

_Why Dei-chan?_

Why him, the living reminder of his best friend? While the boy wasn't blood-related to Tenshi, he could easily be mistaken, by his stubbornness and charisma, for his legitimate son. Ever since the day they'd met again, Saito had wished with all his might to never have to leave this world before his protégé, but somehow Destiny, _cold hearted bitch as ever_, had decided to play a sick trick upon him.

"Saito-san?" a small voice enquired.

Saito lifted his head up. Could it be Tobi? His tone was one of a terrified child facing the unknown: high, quiet, quivering...

"What is it, Tobi-kun?" he asked in his best attempt at a low, comforting voice.

"Why can't we save him?"

Raven locks stuck to the supposedly young man's cheeks, where tears had drenched their way through. Some he'd come to accept his partner's foretold death. _Had he known all along?_ Saito wondered...

"His... heart..." Somehow, Saito had to force the word out. "It's been through a lot, what with the constant efforts to maintain the technique Deidara was continuingly using upon himself. The boy's always had a cardiac infirmity, and it's a wonder he's managed to live this long, but right now, it seems he can't channel his chakra properly through... it."

"But... I've heard about occidental doctors capable of replacing organs-" Saito held up a hand, interrupting Tobi's pitch of hope.

"Tobi, I'm afraid it won't work. You see, only population in contact with the Ninja world know all the secrets linked with the use of chakra. Chakra flows in the body of every human being, its nature and stamina varying from one person to another, but only somebody that has studied ninjutsu is capable of channelling it through himself in order to throw a jutsu.

However, by doing so, we come to modifying our metabolism so that our organism is literally doused non-stop with chakra, our flows constant in order to be ready for an upcoming menace.

Normally, only blood is used to support an effort and bring extra oxygen to a body part in need, but we've come to create new needs and circumstances that makes us dependant of our unusual chakra flow. Our body has evolved. And so, in order to find a donor if we were to operate Deidara, we'd have to find somebody with the same type of elemental chaka. But I'm afraid we'd have no luck if we were to search 'round those western folks' stocks- they'd categorize the organs by different ways than us, and their hearts' chakra capacity wouldn't be sufficient anyway." Saito sighed.

Tobi had struggled a little to understand Saito's lecture, but he spot a flaw as huge as a mountain amidst all of the medical babbling.

"Saito-san, what if we found someone with a Doton-type chakra who could become a donor for Dei?" Tobi said excitedly. Saito's expression remained stony.

"Unfortunately, there exists no donation system among the ninjas. So what are you going to do? Kill the first Doton-type ninja you find and tear his heart out?" Saito muttered coldly. He turned to face Tobi, but his eyes shot open in surprise when he saw the look of pure rage reflected in his crimson red eye.

"There's nothing…" he croaked "nothing I wouldn't do for Deidara."

Madara turned on his heels and marched back into the house. Saito remained dumbfounded right where the brunet had left it.

Torrid heat literally radiated from Madara, who crushed willingly three glass beakers on his way to his beloved one. He'd lost control of himself in such a way he was nearly afraid he would burn the whole house down. A single image, however, sufficed to cool him down.

Deidara was lying in bed, sleeping soundly. Saito had covered him with three blankets and a round lump made the Uchiha suspect he'd added a hot water bottle too. Kneeling down besides the artist to kiss his forehead, Tobi only just noticed a pair of feeding tubes sprouting out of his nostrils, both linked to a small plastic bag filled with clear liquid Saito had taped to the wall. Dreamily, the blonde opened his eyes and gazed worriedly at Tobi.

"Wha… what's the problem, Tobi-chan, un?" he murmured softly.

Madara, who had come back to his senses, wanted to shout out that he, Deidara, was the problem, for making him fall in love him only to die afterwards. How dare he, a poor ignorant, foolish young boy, so full of himself and his so called _Art_, distract the last (or next to last) Uchiha from his ambition of crossing Konoha off the map?

_How?_

Madara felt a cold little hand upon his, and something oozing from it. Deidara's palm-mouth was drooling on him.

Deidara had fallen back to sleep. He was facing the ceiling, evidently trying to flee the brunet menacing glare. The latter opened his mouth in horror. He hadn't realised what he'd been so unwillingly thinking had reached his features.

Cautiously, he picked Deidara up, cradling him in his arms, and kissing him soothingly up his neck, chin and cheeks. He had a pang of guilt when he felt how wet they were.

Tobi frowned in concentration.

_I need to find a ninja with not only Doton chakra, but also the ability to produce it profusely, which means he'd be a very strong, talented Doton-nin. However, attacking a Hidden Village ninja would attract attention on me, therefore on Deidara to, which will endanger him greatly. So I need to find a stray ninja…_

Tobi's eyes widened. He knew just the one, the very man who he needed, who could help him out, and best of all, the devil was capable of trading his own heart for money.

_Kakuzu._

Saito sat besides Deidara, feeling lost. Perhaps he'd lost too much blood after Tobi broke his nose, because nothing the man had said made any sense to him. The Uchiha had asked him whether he thought himself up to the job of transplanting a new heart into Deidara's body should he be provided with one. Saito answered positively. He had a lot of confidence in his medical aptitude.

Hardly had the words left Saito's lips that Tobi ran like the wind out of the house, crying as he fled that he had urgent business to do.

And he wondered...

Tobi's idea had for only flaw the fact that organ banks used for donation didn't exist in the ninja world. However, if the person in need for donation had a family member, in some cases, a transplant was possible. But Deidara had no link with his mother, and Tenshi had been his adopted father.

Saito sighed.

He remembered how Deidara used to follow Tenshi wherever he went, jogging to keep up with his strides, calling after him. Tenshi would wait for him and ended by giving Deidara a piggyback ride. Deidara would squeal in joy when his father picked him up and giggled all the way.

And then they'd started Dei's training, which Saito had never approved of. Tenshi had strained Deidara's body into learning a technique that was usually transmitted only by blood. What a stress it must have been for the little blonde, who already had health problem on top of...

_Wait._

Deidara already had health problem. He couldn't have forced himself to learn such dangerous techniques. His heart wouldn't have managed it. He must've been, if only just a tiny little bit...

_But Deidara had acquired the skills so easily..._

Cogs and gears began to spin in Saito's astute mind.

_But of course._

The only way for Deidara to be such a gifted student, in his condition, was for him to be-

Saito was startled by a low groan emitted by his patient.

Pein listened the soft pitter-patter of the rain falling against his windowsill. He sighed for what felt the thousandth time that evening. He knew Konan was scrutinising him from behind. Since Madara left, they had fallen into a tiring routine: the blue-haired woman would ask him whether he felt alright, he would answer yes. Was he sure? Of course.

Another sigh.

Deep inside, his heart ached dully like when he'd lost Nagato. Madara wasn't exactly what he would call a best friend, but Pein couldn't consider him like a mere collaborator, no matter how hard he tried. Huffing, he turned his back to the window and went over a table overloaded with maps and S class ninja descriptions. It was a quiet afternoon.

**CRASH!**

_**FUCK!**_

_Make that: it *had been* a quiet afternoon._

For yes, no matter how much time he had spent trying to tame Hidan, he still didn't get that you had to open a door before rushing through it.

"Fucking bitching door! Now I'm fucking covered with bloody fucking splinters from fucking hell! Fuck them all! I hate you bastardly fucking thingies from bloody fuckin-"

"Yes, Hidan?" Pein asked with all the politeness he could muster, his voice sneakily ticking off his exasperation.

"What the fuck? Oh yeah, Leader-sama, fruitcake boy just came back without his fuckbuddy, and asks to see you right away."

Leader's eyebrows flew up, his eyes wide open.

"Fruitcake-boy?" Pein repeated, aghast. "Do you mean Tobi, or Deidara?"

"Not the Nancy boy, the one who looks more like a Japanese slut", Hidan rectified.

From Hidan to English, that would mean Madara. Pein took a deep, shaky breath.

"Right. Let him in", he answered curtly.

Hidan marched out of the room. Pein let himself fall into his seat; his throat felt tight. He'd once promised never to let himself taken over by his own emotions. Nevertheless, Pein rarely had the occasion to come across a lost friend. What was he supposed to do? Should he hold his head high and order Madara to leave without further ado, and never look back, or should he...

Pein felt a warm hand upon his sholder, and looked up. Konan was watching him with melancholy, her pale blue eyes filling with tears, contrasting with the wide smile she wore.

He understood.

Each step seemed to resound in the empty corridors. The echo reminded him of heartbeats, or maybe he couldn't help thinking of the weakened state his lover.

Leader's door came into view, and he felt his own pulse pounding, mainly into his head. It had been so long since he'd rest properly. His eyelids were drooping and his senses weren't as sharp as usual. Nevertheless, he couldn't allow himself to take a break...

When he finally arrived in front of Pein's door, he had to rub his eyes to make sure the lack of sleep hadn't made him lose his marbles. However, Hidan's delicate tone confirmed there was a rational explication for why the Akatsuki Leader's door was reduced to a heap of wood, splinters and blood. In his drowsy state, he fell into a reverie of the days when he still lived among the other Akatsuki members and wouldn't have given awkward events like this one a second thought.

"Madara."

The Uchiwa lifted his head at the sound of his name.

Pein wasn't facing him. Sitting at his desk, he seemed to have taken great interest into his fingers poised before him. Konan was standing at his side, her expression inscrutable as always. Madara felt a pang of guilt; his sudden departure with Deidara must've been interpreted as treason by the young woman. He certainly hoped not.

Pein softly cleared his throat.

"Why have you come back?" he uttered in a hollow voice.

"I'd like to negotiate..." The brunet faltered. The tense atmosphere made it hard for him to formulate his offer. His pent up emotions made it even harder to keep his cool.

"Dei-chan is involved, isn't he?" Konan asked quietly. Madara started. It had been the first time he'd heard her in a year or two. Deep inside, he wished that it meant she had forgiven him at least a bit. He nodded in answer.

"Yes... he's... he's..." _Why is it so hard to tell?_

"He's ill", Pein stated tersely. Madara stared at him.

"So you knew?" he asked incredulously. "_You_ knew?"

"Indeed", the ginger replied. "What do you want from us?"

Madara felt completely nonplussed. His life seemed to become more topsy-turvy by the hour.

"I wanted to buy one of Kakuzu's heart."

_No use beating around the bush._

A.N.: Dear readers,

Thanks to all of you for reviewing, adding to favourites or simply following the story. I'm sorry I haven't written in about a year. I've had a (realà depression, had to move from my small campus to Brussels in order to change institution, where I had to work my ass off (even more than usual).

All in all, I'm using my well deserved holidays to finish this story... without rush, bien entendu ;)

Please carry on reviewing, it really encourages me to know what you sink about "The Unfortunates". Unfortunately, it might be the last fanfic I write...

Unless you ask for more.

Wickedly yours,

Pricesse Sarah


	23. Oh father, who were thou?

"_I wanted to buy one of Kakuzu's heart." _

No use beating around the bush.

_Pein observed Madara dully over his fingertips. He then stood up and started ambling aimlessly around the room._

"_You have to know I've done researches about Deidara months before I'd ask Itachi to bring him to me."_

_Madara's eyes followed Pein, scrutinised his tired face. He wondered whether his former pier was playing games with him. In any case, it was hard to tell; the man was unfathomable._

"_Deidara is in need for an immediate heart transplant, and I'm ready to pay whatever price you'd ask for." Madara felt panic blooming inside him. If only Pein would stop averting his gaze..._

"_It will bring you to no avail", Pein muttered._

"_Kakuzu's body is a masterpiece of adaptation, what with his having different hearts cohabiting. No matter what blood type he has, if only we could transplant his heart... I'll find replacement..." Madara knew he was sounding more and more desperate, his croaky voice going higher and higher._

_Pein stopped abruptly, his back turned to Madara._

"_Sit down", he whispered._

_Madara obeyed. Pein took a deep breath, preparing himself for a tiring explanation._

"_Unlike most ninja doctors, Zetsu has taken interest not only in chakra related sciences, but also other overlooked ones, such as the true nature of the human body. Blood cells, flesh, vitamins... He asked for a full study of the new recruits' family members and health antecedents."_

"_But how did you find about Deidara's mother?" Madara asked, confused._

_Pein shook his head._

"_I'm afraid there's something about Deidara even he isn't aware of."_

__

_Saito tried to concentrate as hard as he could. Each minute detail could prove to be essential. Each word pronounced. Each little slip from Tenshi._

Bastard.

_Saito felt empty. He couldn't believe his friend had hidden this fact from him for so long. But then, hadn't he ever so discretely mentioned it, as if he wanted Saito to understand even though he himself couldn't bring himself to confess._

"Most uncommon... I don't think I've ever heard, or read, about this form of organism..."

"Please, Saito, it's not as if I were some kind of alien, for God's sake."

"Hardly. By the way, it seems to wear your body off..."

"A small price to pay, really. But I do declare that it is altogether a harder skill to master as I've had no other choice but to develop it on my own."

"You said your own family barely know about it. I thought it was some kind of genetically transmitted skill."

"The skill in itself... is its own entity."

"Come again?"

"It chooses by itself members among my family... scarcely. Only one every generation or two."

"What powers does it enhance?"

"Perfect harmony."

"What exactly do you mean by harmony?"

"It unites faith and physical power, unifying both before distributing the resulting chakra equally throughout the body."

"Is there anything we could call faith in this world..."

"It seems so."

"And I suppose this divine power has a name."

"Tendo".

"I don't understand."

"What don't you understand, Saito?"

"The reason you didn't use your power to counterattack your opponent. You used fairly basic techniques."

"..."

"Tenshi, you're hiding something from me."

"I am."

"What has brought you to leave behind such godly powers?"

"They wouldn't have worked."

"Nonsense! You could have fuelled raw energy from faith, I fail to see what flaw it could have met."

"The flaw came from my faith."

"How?"

"I lost faith in myself."

_After a few calculations, Saito realised the last conversation must have occurred within months after Deidara's birth. Deidara had never known his true father, but now the medi-nin realised he'd known him all along._

_The only way Deidara could've gotten the hold on this technique._

_The reason why Tenshi's depression was in near perfect synchronisation with Deidara's birth._

_Why he had cared so much for the child._

"_Please forgive him."_

_Saito nearly jumped out of his skin. Just a few seconds ago Deidara had been fast asleep, and now the boy was speaking to him as if he'd read his elder's mind. Something that left Saito puzzled._

"_Forgive who what?" he asked, in an attempt to set things clear. Deidara smiled feebly._

"_I know you've now worked out who father really was. I knew all along" Deidara whispered with a small smile. His feeble state thoroughly affected Saito, even though he'd always known the boy to be weak._

"_How?" he asked hoarsely. Deidara gazed at the wall on the opposite side of Saito, avoiding eye contact._

"_I don't know. It was... like I always knew... at night I sat on my bed waiting for something, felling empty. A power in me wouldn't let me rest until I found something that would... unite my soul... with the world." Deidara murmured slowly. He slowly turned towards Saito. "It makes no sense, does it?"_

_Saito's face was solemn. "You searched for harmony, didn't you?"_

_Deidara was dazed._

"_How did you know?"_

_Saito didn't answer. Tears were rolling down his cheekbones._

__

_When he first came into Leader's study, Madara had first asked himself whether his world had gone topsy-turvy. _

_Now he was sure it was barking mad._

"_Let me get this straight... you say his true father is... his adoptive father?" he asked Pein shakily._

_Pein nodded._

"_And you say his father's skills, which Deidara inherited, stop us from transplanting a heart to Deidara?"_

_Pein nodded once again._

"_I've once tried to unveil the secrets of Tendo", Pein started, "but the only things I discovered were scraps of information. For one, Tendo permits its user to select any kind of elemental skill he'd like before working on them. I guess that it was Deidara's taste for sculpture that made him choose Doton. Furthermore, Tendo ends up by soaking its users with its essence, and they end up by needing special medical care. They have a typical condition which make usual medical operations very tricky. You wish to find a donor for Deidara. I'm afraid only a Tendo user will do."_

_Madara stared at Pein, horror-struck. He asked a question to which he thought he already knew the answer. _

"_Are there any other members of Deidara's family in possession of Tendo abilities?" _

_Pein didn't answer, but instead approached Konan and discreetly whispered an order. The blue haired girl swiftly departed. After she had closed the door after her, he sat down again to face Madara._

"_We only know that the last member of Deidara's family, on his father's side, has died last year."_

"_Who... who was it?" Madara stammered._

"_Akamatsu, from Oak village."_

_Madara's face blanched instantly._

__

"_Where did... Tobi... go?" Deidara wheezed. His breathing was laboured, his days were counted. _

"_He went to try to find a way to cure you", Saito answered gently. He was under the impression he was at someone's deathbed_. It's not the case_, he tried to convince himself. Vainly._

"_Why, Saito?" the blond asked._

"_What?" _

"_Why does he always try to save me? Even when he knows it's hopeless?" _

_Saito said nothing._

"_When I first started have feelings for Tobi... I thought I'd gone mad... I thought it was useless... I thought... I thought..." Deidara went into a coughing fit. Saito hurried to slap him firmly on the back. Deidara gasped a few times before letting himself fall back on the bed. He held his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling in a quick rhythm. _

_Saito gave him a few minutes before resuming their conversation. _

"_What did you think, Deidara?" _

_Deidara took a deep breath before slowly opened his eyes before taking a deep breath._

"_I was a fool..." he muttered. "Afraid of the pain I encountered... the day father died..."_

_Saito tightened his lips. It was harder to hold a grudge against his long lost friend now he knew Deidara had always known the truth. Memories of Tenshi came back in a rush, of him and his son, and suddenly Saito realised that they had been the only family he'd ever had. Tenshi had been closer to a brother than all of his callous siblings had ever been, and Deidara... Deidara..._

"_I don't want you to die."_

_Saito was aghast by his own words. His profession had always obliged him to be cold towards his patients, and his family hadn't been the cuddly type. Deidara smiled._

"_From you, I'll take it as an "I love you"" he chuckled. Saito scowled._

"_If you weren't bed-ridden, boy, you would have been good for spanking" he grumbled. Deidara laughed out, but soon started sputtering. Saito held him against himself to pat him softly. He felt the youngster's head falling upon his shoulder._

"_Saito..." he breathed out._

"_Yes?"_

"_I don't want to die... anymore..."_

__

"_Dear God..." _

_Madara sat lankly in his chair, his eyes opened in horror._

"_Madara, Tendo abilities are "offered" only to people who have a "pure" soul" Pein said impassively. "Do you really think the man could've been a user?"_

_Madara remained silent. Pein sighed._

"_When you came back, you reported the existence of a brother of his everyone thought dead. I sent Konan to find him."_

_Madara started. He gripped Pein's coat with all his might._

"_Pein, it's true? You did? You-" he exclaimed. In a flash, Pein had pressed his finger against Madara's neck, making him faint in a second._

"_I think it would be better if you rested for a while, Madara-sama."_

__

_The sound of the breathing monitor and the plik-plok of the perfusion resonated in the room. Saito crouched over the frail body he was guarding. He felt alert even though he hadn't rested properly in days. _

_Deidara had lost a lot of weight in days, and dark circles had formed under his eyes. His pale complexion had turned deathly white. Had Saito been superstitious, he would have said that The Reaper was near. _

_He heaved a sigh, and brush a lock from Deidara's face. Slowly, his hand stroked his cheek before cupping it. Saito had never had children, but he was sure the fondness he felt for Deidara was fatherly. The blond stirred before waking up. He watched Saito intently, and lifted in a trembling but determined way his hand, reaching for the elder's shoulder. He gave it a gentle squeeze. Saito gathered Deidara in his arms, embracing him. He didn't want to let go. He decided never to let go off him. He caressed the blonde's back slowly, staring at him straight in the eyes. How could he have missed how those cerulean orbs were as similar as Tenshi's? The colour was a little brighter, yes, but the shape... Almond shaped eyes... He could drown himself in them and be dead to the world. He wouldn't care. _

"_I don't care for anything... I only wish for you to live", Saito murmured. Deidara looked up._

"_Saito... I'm sorry I went away."_

_Saito kissed Deidara's forehead._

"_Hush..."_

__

_Tobi woke up groggily. His surroundings went in and out of focus. He barely recognised Konan and Pein, wearing Akatsuki coats, but the third figure seemed unfamiliar. He squinted his eyes and gasped._

_It was Akamatsu's brother._

_Madara pondered. He hadn't given it a thought yet, but how was he suppose to ask someone to scarify himself for his lover's sake?_

"_Bring me to him" the elder ordered._

"_Wha...?" Madara asked stupidly._

"_Bring me to Deidara."_

Well, that was unexpected.

"_Don't waste time" the elder scolded._

_Tobi stood up and bowed before him. _

"_We are ever so grateful for-" he began, only to be pushed off towards the door._

"_Lets leave already!" his well-doer snarled._

_Behind them, Konan and Pein followed._

__

_Saito cupped his charge's cheek. The blond was barely breathing, the end was near. Saito's fingers were quivering upon Deidara's hand. He understood now what Deidara meant about being afraid of bonding with another person if there was a risk of losing him forever._

_The ominous silence threatened to swallow him whole. He strained to find a pulse, held his breath, and exhaled in relieve when he felt the measured heartbeat against his fingers. _

_He wanted to hear something, anything, to reassure him, to prove him that life was still going on-_

_The door banged open. _

_Tobi marched into the house, followed by three people Saito had never met before. He went straight for Saito, looking at him straight in the eyes._

"_Saito. We have a donor. Yes, he's a Tendo user", he said solemnly._

_Saito gawked at him._

"_B-but... h-h-how?" the medi-nin stammered._

"_Never mind!" growled a man about Saito's age. He looked grave, and his chakra felt strangely familiar. Saito couldn't believe it. _

_He did it._

"_I'll prepare Deidara straight away", Saito finally stated. He turned and started fumbling with his equipment, giving Tobi time to speak with Akamatsu's brother._

"_Why did you agree?" Tobi asked quietly._

"_I don't know" the second man answered. "I think I value a youngster's life who has everything to lose more than that of an old grouch who hasn't much time left anyway."_

"_But... how much time will an... aged heart give him?" Tobi worried._

"_Tendo allows you to go on as long as you have faith. His heart will keep him alive as long as he believes in life."_

"_He can live endlessly?" the Uchiwa asked, amazed. The elder shook his head._

"_The more you live, the more you'll end up musing on how your life isn't worth a-"_

"_We're ready when you are", Saito interrupted. Tenshi's relative left Tobi without a word and lied down next to Deidara. Konan came and squeezed Tobi's shoulder from behind._

"_Let's go, Madara", she said, and with a last look at his lover, Tobi left his home._

__

_Tobi paced up and down, in front of the door. From time to time, he stopped to fiddle with his fingers, before resuming. Pain leant against the wall, his visage emotionless as ever, but his light treading betrayed his concern. He wasn't as afraid for Deidara as he was for Madara: he knew how his former master, _no, friend,_ would fall in despair if his lover should meet an early demise. Meanwhile, Konan drowned her misery in origami. Soon she was surrounded by an army of paper butterflies and roses._

_The front door clicked open and Saito walked out, his hands bloody and hardly holding straight from exhaustion. The three rogue ninjas hustled around him with a jumble of question._

_Saito held his hands up, and they all fell silent._

"_Deidara is all right. He only needs rest. Lots of rest", he said with a grin. He then sobered. "We need to burry Akaname."_

_The ninjas around him blinked, before taking in the name. Akamatsu's brother._

_Tobi declared he'd take of it by himself. Pein and Konan offered to help, but the Uchiwa declined, explaining it was something he needed to do._

_He dug the grave under the bright sun, brought down Akaname's body, and filled the hole without looking up. He stood before his work, wondering what to add as a monument. Akaname hadn't possessed any good other than the clothes he was wearing. Tobi hasn't known much about him except that he was a straightforward man. Tobi simple put up a wooden cross and planted it in the freshly turned ground._

"_Thank you."_

__

_Deidara slowly came back to his senses a few days later. He was puzzled to find so many people around him. Saito, Tobi, alright; but Pein and Konan?_

_Tobi hugged him as tightly as he could without hurting him, burying his eyes into the crook of his neck._

"_Deidara... Never do this to me again..." he spoke softly, before capturing the artists lips with his own. Konan crooned. Pein raised his eyebrows._

"_And by the way, now we're at it, don't you _dare_ neglect your health that way again, _BECAUSE THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY I'M GOING TO SPEND MY BLOODY TIME NURSING YOU AGAIN!_" Saito noted in his usual subtle tone._

_Deidara watched them all in disbelief, still not understanding how come he was still alive, and felt finer than he ever had in his life. _

_Tobi took him in a half hug and turned Deidara's face towards him._

"_I'll explain..." he told his lover"._

__

_Pein and Konan stayed a few more days at Tobi and Dei's place, sleeping outside in an enormous and perfectly comfortable origami house. They had added an extra room for Saito in order to leave a little intimacy to the lovers._

"_I don't understand how your power didn't permit you to fight your heart disease", Tobi once mentioned during lunch. Deidara swallowed a small spoonful of rice before answering._

"_I had this disease since birth, it came from my mother's side. Apparently the fact there already was a problem to start with made it hard for me to master the skill properly, let alone cure myself", he answered matter-of-factly._

"_Didn't you hold a grudge against your father for abandoning you?"_

_Deidara shrugged._

"_He didn't know about any of it until he met my mother again just after my birth. Their first date, or whatever it was, supposed to be a onetime thing. My mother had always been the paranoid kind when it came to men, she didn't trust him to accept me. The only thing she had left was her dignity, she wasn't about to give it over for my wellbeing. She fled the village when my father learnt about me. She didn't want pity."_

_Tobi frowned._

"_Do you truly believe this?"_

_Deidara shrugged._

"_I suppose so. Why would he abandon me only to adopt me a few years after, when he always had been rich? Moreover, everybody knew I came from a cathouse. That's not the kind of thing that would improve one's reputation. My mother chose to keep me away from my father to save her dignity, only to abandon me afterward. He took me back. Full stop."_

"_That's what your father told you?"_

"_No. I learned it from a shopkeeper about a year after father took me in. He got scolded by father afterwards. He wouldn't hear anything against my mother."_

_Tobi nodded._

"_I've missed you", the brunet said, bending over to kiss Deidara where his neck and head joined._

"_So have I..." the blond moaned. Tobi slipped a hand under Deidara's shirt. The latter smirked._

"_I'm not supposed to overexert, you know, or else Saito'll have my skin. And yours, for the matter."_

_Tobi grinned wickedly._

_Sex is the best therapy I've ever known._

__

_A.N.: Epilogue in the next chapter. Don't worry, more TobiDei love coming soon!_

_*I lurv wicked Tobi*_

_P.S.: as you know, Saito and Tenshi are OC. Tell me what you think about them, and if you'd want them back if I was to write another TobiDei fanfic! 3_

_Love you all _


End file.
